Pero Hermione ¡¿Qué te ocurre!
by Cordel-azul
Summary: Algo raro parece pasarle a Hermione... es como si no fuera ella...Cuando Hermione, en londres, se encuentra con una chica igual a ella que tiene su propia vida muggle, deciden cambiar de papeles un rato. La situación se vuelve algo complicada entonces...
1. Introducción

**_Disclaimer:_** **_La mayoría de los personajes de ésta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo los uso para contar ésta historia únicamente para mi diversión y sin fines de lucro. El resto (todos los relacionados con Amy, son invención propia)_**

* * *

Hermione miraba por la ventana de su casa en el centro de londres. Su vida era tan aburrida. Este año entrarìa a una nueva escuela. Pero no esperaba que ocurriera nada extraordinario. Durante años habìa sido lo mismo. Estudio, estudio y màs que Hermione no sabìa era que ese dìa comenzaban las aventuras màs grandes de toda su vida.

Fuè aquel dìa cuando Hermione recibiò la carta de Howarts para anunciarle que podìa entrar a primer curso. Y habìan pasado 5 años desde aquel dìa. Este año iba a ser el sexto curso para Her.

Hermione preparaba sus cosas, faltaban tres dìas para el primero de septiembre. No podìa esperar para ver de nuevo a Harry, Ron, Ginny y todos los demàs.

Hermione se diò la vuelta para recoger un par de libros que aùn no habìa empacado y...

Brooooooom. Un ruido a la espalda de Hermione la hizo volverse de un salto y sacò la varita involuntariamente.

De la pared se abriò un tunel multicolor de donde una figura saliò y se quedò mirando a Hermione, sonriendo.

-¿Vas a dispararme Her?-Hermione bajò la varita, incapàz de creer lo que veìan sus ojos.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Hola!!! n.n Sé que éste fic definitivamente no es mi mejor trabajo, pero fué el primer fic que escribí, hace ya tres años, en 2005. Ha rodado por innumerables páginas pequeñas y hasta por blogspot, mientras le buscaba un sitio donde no cayera en el olvido y no tuviera que republicarlo de nuevo (muchas de las páginas en las que me instalé, por no decir todas menos blogspot, han cerrado ya o permanecen desaparecidas) Por suerte hice respaldo de la mayor parte (teóricamente de todo, pero no puedo encontrar un par de capítulos, problema de grabarlos por separado) y recuerdo bastante bien como iba el resto. Siempre ha sido mi carta de presentación en las páginas de fics y, aunque ya es una carta de presentación queempieza a empolvarse y creo que pronto me haré una nueva, merece, por todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, un lugar en .

No lo subiré todo de una sentada, porque tengo que buscar y aveces arreglar algunos de los capis. Pero esperoque disfruten lo que llevo por ahora.

Una vez comencé a escribir una segunda versión de éste fic. Me parece que era una muy buena adaptación, pero no he podido continuarla. En cuanto tenga la oportunidad, y si les apetece, la subiré n.n

Saluditos

Cordel


	2. Capítulo 1: La doble

Desde la pared, una esbelta chica de ojos cafès y cabello castaño muy chino, detenido en una media cola, le sonreìa con una sonriza familiar. Muy familiar por la cantidad de veces que Hermione la habìa visto en el espejo.

La chica era en todo igual a ella. Sòlo se las podìa diferenciar porque la chica llevaba el cabello recogido y Hermione no, ademàs de que la chica iba vestida con una especie de uniforme escolar con falda de cuadritos

-¡¿Quien eres-  
-Soy tu-  
-Eso es imposible. Tu... no puedes ser yo-  
-Sabes bien que eso no es verdad Her. Eso no lo crees ni tu misma. Y no tienes que preguntarme quien soy, porque ya lo sabes.--Lo se?--¿El nombre "Amanda" Te suena familiar-  
-¡¡¡¡No puede ser-  
-Pues entonces còmo puede ser que yo estè aquì-  
-Tu no eres real-  
-Soy tan real como tù Her-  
-¿como puede ser-  
-Cuando creas una R.A. no puedes controlar todo lo que pasa en ella Her. Encontrè la manera de salir. O màs bièn... de entrar-  
-Porquè viniste?-

La otra Her... o màs bien, Amanda, diò un paso al frente.

-Por la misma razòn por la que creaste la R.A. èste es mi sueño Her-  
-Tambièn el mìo-  
-Mentirosa. Hay otro sueño que tù no has realizado-  
-Estàs hablando de-  
-Sabes bien de què hablo-  
-Y las otras-  
-Donde deben estar, por ahora.-

Hermione se mordiò el labio.  
-Entonces Her...- dijo Amanda, tendiendo la mano -¿hacemos el cambio?-

Hermione se sacò su varita del pantalòn y se la tendiò a Amanda.

-Hecho. Un mes. No màs-  
-Lo mismo digo. Estoy en mi mejor temporada-  
-Igual yo-  
-Ya lo creo. Un mes y regresamos a poner las cosas en òrden-  
-¿Còmo te contacto-  
-Con el espejo de mi habitaciòn. Sòlo dì-  
-Aldorpe ad nuem. Lo sè-  
-Sòlo me aseguraba. Yo usarè tu varita-  
-Recuerda el seguro-  
-claro. Aldorpe ad nuem. No creo olvidarlo-  
-Nos vemos en un mes Amy-  
-Adios Her. ¡Y cuida de Carlos!- 


	3. Capítulo 2: Primer Encuentro

Tres días después de aquel misterioso cambio, Harry entró al vagon del tren donde Hermione estaba sentada, leyendo un libro.

-Hola Hermione.-

Harry se sorprendio cuando Hermione, (O más bién, Amanda) levantó la mirada y lo miró con extrañesa, tardo un poco de tiempo en responder, pero cuando vió su cicatriz sus dudas parecieron disiparse.

-Hola Harry.- dijo, aunque con voz ligeramente dudosa -¿Que lees?-

Amanda escondió el libro a toda prisa en su mochila.

-Nada, nada.-

Harry frunció el ceño. Notaba algo diferente en Hermione.

-¿estás bien-  
-Si, si, muy bien-  
-No sé, te noto... diferente.-

Amanda tragó saliva.

-Diferente? En qué sentido?-

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-No sé. Sólo es una sensación-  
-Imaginaciones tuyas Harry, seguramente.-

Pero aunque Harry no lo notó, Amanda tenía los dedos cruzados detrás de la espalda 


	4. Capítulo 3: Llegada a Hogwarts

Ron abrió la puerta del compartimento.

-Así que aquí están ustedes dos! Los he estado buscando por todo el tren! Creí que los prefectos-  
-Cierto! - Amanda tomó su mochila y echó a correr hacia el primer vagón del tren.  
-Pero que le ocurre-  
-No lo sé. Lleva buen rato así.-

Después de un par de horas de viaje, llegaron a Hogsmeade, donde los llevaron a Howarts.

Pero al llegar a Howarts, Hermione se quedó paralizada frente al castillo.

-Así que éste és-  
-Que éste es qué Her-  
-Qué? Ahh... Que este es... el penúltimo año que pasaremos aquí.-

Amanda comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo. Harry y Ron se miraron, Harry se encogió de hombros.

Adelante de ellos, Amanda se tropezó con un agujero en el camino.

-Estas bien Herm-  
-Perfecto, perfecto. Sólo que no ví esto-  
-Pero de que hablas? Es donde me tropiezo casi diario- dijo Ron- que hay con todo eso de que si viera el camino no me tropezaría, que siempre me dices-  
-Odio no saber este tipo de detalles- susurró Amanda entre dientes.  
-Que tipo de detalles-  
-Nada, nada. Sólo olvidé que eso estaba alli, de acuerdo?- Amanda se puso de pié y dió otro traspié al echar a correr.

Aunque Amanda no pudo evitar mostrar su asombro al entrar al gran salón. Se quedó de piedra viendo el fabuloso efecto del cielo proyectado en el techo y de las velas flotando en el aire.

-Fabuloso...-susurró -El qué?- preguntó Harry -Demonios! Es que escuchas todo lo que digo-  
-Lo siento.- Harry estaba extrañado de que Her le contestara de aquella manera

Amanda dió un suspiro.

-No. Yo lo siento. No debí haber dicho eso.

-Esta vez Harry quedó más extrañado. Definitivamente, había algo diferente en Her. Su acento de londres había desaparecido casi del todo, su inglés parecía completamente llano. Sin acento alguno, talvez incluso un poco newyorquino, pero muy ligeramente. Su forma de hablar y de reaccionar también eran completamente diferentes. Tenía un pequeño mechón de cabello más corto junto a la oreja derecha y no se había arreglado la túnica de igual modo. Harry había notado al ver su maleta en el equipaje, que era más grande, pero menos pesada.

-Pero Hermione...¡¿Qué te ocurre-  
-Algo que no podrías entender.- susurrò ella, tan bajo que hubiera sido imposible oìrla

Y Hermione se adentró en el gran salón. 


	5. Capítulo 4: Diferencias Obvias

Mientras tanto, la verdadera Hermione llevaba puesto un pantalòn de mezclilla a la cintura, una playera roja con un dragón dibujado en color negro, unas gafas oscuras y unos zapatos de plataforma negros.

Llevaba el cabello recogido en una media cola y una balerina roja en el pelo color castaño. Se habìa cortado un mechòn de pelo sobre el oìdo izquierdo y llevaba sombra de ojos (roja por supuesto).

-¡¿Amy?!-

Hermione se diò media vuelta. Un chico alto y algo moreno la miraba con curiosidad.

-Hola-  
-¡Te ves genial-  
-Vaya, gracias-  
-Esa ropa te favorece mucho-  
-Lo sè. Hace años que quería ponerme esto-  
-No esperaba verte aquì. No sabía que ibas a entrar a esta prepa-  
-Bueno, bueno-  
-quieres jugar basket en la tarde? Algunos de mis nuevos amigos juegan y como a tí te gusta tanto-  
-ehh... basket-  
-si claro-  
-lo siento... tengo... algo... que hacer-  
-lastima. Bueno... a lo mejor nos vemos luego-  
-de acuerdo-  
-adios amy-  
-adios...-

el chico se fuè, y Hermione se llevó una mano a la frente

-...carlos?- dudó Herm


	6. Capítulo 5: Demasiado Cerca

Amanda miró a un lado y al otro para asegurarse de que nadie la veía. Sacò un pequeño espejo de mano y le apuntó con la varita.

-Aldorpe ad nuem-

La imagen en el espejo se distorsionó como si se hubiera transformado súbitamente en agua. Del otro lado, la imagen de Amanda, con su túnica de Howarts, con el fondo de la pared del castillo se transformó en la de Hermione con su playera roja, en una habitaciòn pequeña en un segundo piso.

-Hermione? Necesito ayuda! Ràpido-  
-Que ha pasado? Porquè esa súbita desesperación-  
-Conozco muy pocos detalles! Es lo malo de cuando sólo te dan la historia a grandes razgos-  
-Entiendo perfectamente. Ni siquiera sé quién es quién-  
-Bueno, en mi caso fué más fácil, lo reconozco: Cicatriz-Harry. Pelirrojo-Ron-  
-Jajaja.-dijo Hermione sarcàsticamente.- Muy graciosa Amy. De una vez por todas. Dime por que has llamado-  
-Lo que pasa es que... ¡Hermione¡¿Pero què demonios-  
-¡¿Què¡¿Que ocurre-  
-El mechòn de cabello. Lo traes del lado equivocado. Es del lado derecho, no del izquierdo-  
-¡¿Què¡Maldición!. Es que como siempre te veo al reves-  
-¿Nadie se ha dado cuenta-  
-No. Afortunadamente no. Ahora tendré que cambiarlo-  
-¡No! Déjalo así, no lo hagas más notorio. Si nadie se dá cuenta, no digas nada-  
-Odio cuando pasar estas cosas-  
-¡Y eso que no has visto a Monique! Hacerse pasar por ella si sería más difícil-  
-Demonios, demonios, demonios-  
-Ahora si suenas como yo.-

Hermione sonrió.

-No vayas a arruinar mucho las cosas-  
-Lo mismo digo! Con lo que me ha costado acercarme a carlos-  
-Carlos... ¡Carlos!. Oye... Carlos es el chico moreno-  
-Sí. El del cabello bonito, las piernas de vértigo, la sonrisa de galán y los ojos de dulce ternura-  
-de acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ya entendí! No tienes que descrbirlo durante dos horas. Pero... ¿sabes quién es no-  
-¿a que te refieres-  
-Quieres decir... que no lo has visto?... De aquèl lado-  
-Su reflejo? No. Todavía no. Porqué-  
-Nada, por nada, ya lo verás.-

Amanda frunció el ceño.  
-Okey... Ya veré. Tu español tiene mucho acento Herm, trata de disimularlo un poco-  
-¡Y tú comienza a hablar con acento¡Me vas a delatar-  
-No hay problema, el acento se me pega muy rápido. En tres días ya hablaré igual que tú Herm-  
-Si es que en tres dìas sigues viva-  
-Jajaja.- Dijo Amanda sarcásticamente.  
-Ahora eres tú la que habla como yo-  
-Herm... sólo tengo una duda...-

-Hola Hermi!-dijo una voz a espaldas de amanda.-¡Demonios! Idelatnia.- dijo Amanda, para anular la comunicación con Hermione.

Amanda cerró el espejo y se dió la vuelta.

Una chica peliroja la miraba.

-Ahh... Hola... Ginny-  
-Hola... ¿con quien hablabas-  
-Ehh... con nadie.. con nadie...- 


	7. Capítulo 6: ViejasNuevas Amistades

**Capítulo 6: Viejas-Nuevas Amistades**

-Amy!. Amy! Espèrame!-

Hermione se diò la vuelta.Una chica de pelo negro y largo hasta la cintura la miraba tras unas gafas de solcolor rosa pàlido, de la misma manera que toda su vestimenta.

-Ah... Hola.-  
-Tan sólo un hola? Esa no es la manera de saludar a tu mejor amiga de la primaria!-  
-Mejor ami... ¡Ah claro!. Lo siento Itzel.-  
-Vaya... ¡pareciera que no me habías reconocido!...-  
-Es que...-  
-Lo sé. Lo sé. ¿Es por el atuendo cierto?-  
-Ehhh... Sí-  
-ya sé, ya sé. Y por las gafas, y por el cabello, y por el nuevo look en general.-  
-Es que has cambiado tanto...-  
-Lo sé. Todo este makeup realmente me cambió.-  
-Te ves genial.-  
-Realmente lo crees? Vaya, gracias!-  
-Tendré que acostumbrarme a verte diferente... Pero me parece que te ves muy bien.-  
-Tu siempre tan comprensiva Amynú!-  
-Así soy yo. Y por favor!... No me llames Amynú. Eso quedó atrás junto con mis días de primaria.-

Itzel se echó a Reir.

-Claro. Entonces... Amme?-  
-Amy. Quiero ser formal, pero tampoco es para tanto!-  
-Jajaja. Me agrada. Amy.-  
-No esperaba verte aquí.-  
-Por dios! Amyn... quiero decir, amy, mi estilo son las artes, no la ciencia. Creo que podemos decir lo mismo de ti.-  
-Y que lo digas! Bueno... debo reconocer que no del todo. Pero el CCH siempre me pareciò una buena prepa.-  
-A mi madre no-  
-Ni a mi padre! Pero...- Hermione hizo una pausa para recordar la expresión en español que Amanda solía usar- A volar! Ni que mi padre fuera a decirme a donde debo de estudiar.-  
-Totalmente de acuerdo. Y creo que tu look habla por tí.-  
-Ah sí... esto...- Her le echó una mirada al conjunto púrpura (top y minifalda) bastante escotado que llevaba esa mañana.- yo sólo...

Iztel se echó a reir, más fuerte esta vez.

-Entiendo perfectamente Amy... todos tenemos que destaparnos alguna vez.-

Y Hermione sonrió. Eso era lo que siempre había querido. Ser màs... destapada como decía Itzel.

Y estaba siéndolo


	8. Capítulo 7: Pensamientos a media clase

**Capítulo 7: Pensamientos a Media Clase**

Mientras tanto, Amy estaba en su primera clase de transformaciones.

Pero que genial! Todo era tal y como se lo había imaginado.

Amy miró hacia su derecha, donde Harry estaba sentado, y sonrió. Realmente iba a ser dificil regresarla a su propia realidad ! Con lo poco mágica que era! Humm!! Vaya que Herm era un poco extraña para desear aquella vida tan aburrida como la suya!

Para desear... Para desear... Herm deseaba aquella realidad. De la misma y desesperada manera que Amy deseaba esta. Pero...

Un horrible pensamiento asaltó la mente de Amy. Su realidad. Cuál era la realidad real? Hasta entonces había dado por sentado que era la suya, pero esto no podía ser sólo el producto de la imaginación de alguien, por más viva que esta fuera. Era demasiado... detallado. Y si esta era la realidad real? Y si... No! Se negaba a creer que su vida hubiera sido sólo un sueño!

Pero... y si era sólo un sueño? Y si ella... Y si ella no era real?

No. No podía ser! Ella pensaba por si misma! Sentía por si misma!

¿O no?

Y si descubría que ésta era la realidad real? Que haría entonces? Quedarse allí? Para siempre? O regresar a su vida, sabiendo que era sólo un sueño y que jamás decidiría algo por si misma ?

Si decidía regresar? Que iba apasar con su eterno sueño? Quedaría olvidado, como tantos otros?

Y si decidía quedarse allí? No volver a ver a Carlos, a Rho, a Rita, a Celeste? Vivir... si es que a eso se le podía llamar vivir.

Amy se vió en una situación en la que dificilmente podía contener las lágrimas. Nunca había pensado en aquello antes.

-Profesora McGonagall? Puedo salir... un momento?-

No sé exactamente por qué fué que McGonagall la dejó salir. Talvez fué que la vió al borde del llanto, o que percibió algo que los demás no, pero Amy no se lo pensó dos veces. Salió como vendaval del aula.

A sus espaldas, Harry y Ron se miraron, desconcertados.

-¿Alguna idea de que le pasa?- Preguntó Ron

Harry Negó con la cabeza.

-Ni la más remota-

Ron dió un suspiro.

-La verdad es que no la entiendo. Ha estado actuando tan extraño... como... si... no fuera ella.-

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí. Lo sé. A mi también me ha pasado. Juraría que hay algo que no nos está diciendo. Algo pasó este verano.-  
-Pero... ¿Qué?.-


	9. Capítulo 8: Una plática con Ginny

**Capítulo 8: Una plática con Ginny**

Ginny entrò al baño de las chicas silbando en voz baja. Entonces se detuvo. Escuchaba algo.

Alguien estaba sollozando. Ginny se acercò al lugar del que provenìa el sonido.

-Hermione!- dijo asombrada, al encontrarla sentada abrazàndose las rodillas dàndole la espalda, sentada en el suelo.- ¡¿Que ha ocurrido?!-

Amy se volviò sobresaltada.

-Nada. Nada. Sòlo... Cosas tontas.-

Ginny se sentò a su lado.

-¿Ha sido el torpe de mi hermado de nuevo?-  
-¿Què?-Amy tardò algo en entender.- ¿Ron?. No. No tiene nada que ver con èl.-

Ginny frunciò el entrecejo.

-No habra sido Harry verdad?-  
-Eh? -Amy no estaba oyendola -No. No Harry. No.-  
-Viktor?- Preguntò Ginny tentativamente.  
-Viktor?-  
-Viktor Krum...-  
-Ah no! No. No èl.-  
-Entonces ha de haber sido uno de esos idiotas de Slytherin! -Ginny golpeò su mano con el puño, en señal de pelea.-¡Ya les darè su merecido a ese Malfoy y as sus dos brutos amigotes...!-  
-No ha sido nadie de Slytherin.-  
-Entonces?-

Ginny parecìa mas extrañada que nunca.

-Nada. No es nada. Tan sòlo... Olvìdalo Sì?-  
-Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?-  
-La verdad es que me gustarìa un buen partido de Basketball.- dijo Amy en voz baja, para sus adentros.Pero Ginny la habìa escuchado.  
-Basketball?-  
-Oh. Olvidalo! No he dicho nada... Yo sòlo...-  
-No es ese un deporte muggle? No sabìa que practicaras algùn deporte Herm.-  
-Bueno, Yo solìa...-  
-No sè como es el basketball, pero podrìamos jugar un poco al Quidditch, si te apetece.-  
-Yo... ¿Quidditch?-  
-Sòlo si quieres claro, me olvidè de que no te gusta.-  
-No... El quidditch parece una excelente idea.-

Ginnny frunciò el ceño, pero al final, Amy la siguiò al campo de quidditch.


	10. Capítulo 9: Carlos y Carlos

**Capítulo 9: Carlos y Carlos**

Mientras tanto, la verdadera Hermione caminaba a prisa por los pasillos del colegio. Tenìa que evitar encontrarse con...

-¡Hola Amy!.-  
-¡demonios!- dijo Herm para sus adentros.

Herm se diò la media vuelta. Esperaba ver el sonriente rostro de carlos, preguntàndole una vez más si no quería entrar al partido de basketball, pero no fué eso lo que vió.

La sonriente cara de Malfoy estaba justo en frente de ella, miràndola como si fueran grandes amigos, sostenìa en los brazos algunos libros y la miraba con sus pàlidos ojos, pero, para sorpresa de Herm, detràs de unas gafas que le daban una expresiòn màs amigable. Llevaba el cabello peinado en puntas, con mucho gel, de forma que se veìa mucho mas guapo. Lo màs curioso era su voz. No arrastraba las palabras, como acostumbraba, si no que hablaba de manera suave y mesurada. A pesar de aquel nuevo aspecto, Herm no podìa ignorar el hecho de que, después de todo, era Malfoy.

-¿Que quieres?- dijo desconfiadamente  
-Oye! Porquè ese mal caracter de mañana? Ni que no me conocieras.-

Herm no respondiò.

-Como quieras entonces. Pero te noto cambiada. Con eso de que no has venido ni a un solo juego, ¡Bueno, no es que a mi me guste pero... creo que el otro Carlos comienza a extrañarte...-  
-El otro car... ¡Ah, claro!-

Herm lo habìa entendido de pronto. Carlos y carlos. Los amigos inseparables. Uno, el amor secreto de amanda, el otro, el mejor amigo de ambos, que ayudaba a Amy en la misión imposible que era robarle el corazon a aquel... ¡Pero claro! Lentes, gûero. Si. Definitivamente. Este era el mejor amigo de Amy.

Pero ¡¿Malfoy?!


	11. Capítulo 10: ¿Harry qué?

**Capítulo 10: ¿Harry qué?**

Nada màs habìa despachado a aquel chico, Herm se diò de narices con otra persona a quien conocìa.

-Harry?-

-Harry? Harry que? Harry... Potter?-

El chico se echò a reir. Herm se sonrojò. Y observò al chico màs atentamente. Se veìa tan diferente... Sin la cicatriz en forma de rayo, no se habìa preocupado por dejar crecer el flequillo, y llevaba el cabello muy corto para poder manejarlo mejor. Sin lentes, su expresiòn cambiaba totalmente, y dejaba ver sus ojos... ¡¿sus ojos marrones?!

Herm tardò un poco en comprender porquè aquel Harry no tenìa los ojos verdes, pero al final lo entendiò. Era la misma persona, pero no tenía los mismos padres. Lo que significaba, indudablemente, que, como lily no habìa sido su amadre, no le habìa heredado aquellos ojos verdes.

-Yo... sòlo...-

-vaya, vaya vaya, asì que hay algùn chico de nombre Harry sobre el que nuestra Amy nos està ocultando... ¡¿Será que nuestra Amme esta enamorada?!-

Herm entendiò quien era aquel chico. Sólo había un chico que llamaba Amme a Amanda.

-Lo siento Luis. Es solo que...-

El chico volviò a echarse a reir.

Herm aprovechò la situación para inspeccionarlo. Así que aquel era el chico...

-Bueno, bueno. Basta de risas. A que has venido?-

El chico sonriò.

-Ah sì!!! Traigo buenas noticias.-

-Ah si? Cuales?-

-El primer partido de la temporada. Tengo la fecha.-

-El primer partido....? De baseball?...-

-Sì... No podemos empezar sin nuestra lanzadora estrella-

-Cuando...? Cuando sera?-

-Hoy. A las nueve.-

-Hoy?!-

-Sí! No es fantàstico? Bueno. Sòlo vine a decirte eso. Me voy-

-Te vas?-

El chico volviò a echarse a reir.

-Pues claro. Yo no estudio aquì. Recuerdas?-


	12. Capítulo 11: Quidditch con Ginny

**Capítulo 11: Quidditch con Ginny**

Mientras tanto, Amy y Ginny habìan llegado al campo de Quidditch. Ginny llevaba bajo el brazo dos escobas y una Quaffle algo vieja que los estudiantes que no estaban en el equipo de Quidditch podìan usar.

-Mira Herm... Sé que no eres muy buena para esto pero...-

-Giny... Podrìas prometerme algo?- La interrumpió Amy.

-Claro. Lo que sea.-

-Promete que pase lo que pase en este campo, no vas a decirle a nadie.-

-Oh! No tienes de que preocuparte Herm! Todos sabemos que no eres muy bue...-

-¡Promètelo!-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo prometo. No le diré a nadie.-

-Bien.-

Amy se quedò un segundo en el suelo, viendo como Ginny encantaba la escoba para que volara y montaba en ella. Repitiò los movimientos uno a uno y saliò despedida por el aire.

Aquello no era dificil, se dijo, volando sobre el campo. La escoba se movìa con uno mismo. Sólo había que pensarlo.

-De acuerdo... Ahí va una fácil... Trata de atraparla.-

Ginny lanzó un tiro sencillo, lento y bombeado. 'Esas son de preescolar'- se dijo Amy. La cachó sin mucho esfuerzo. Y le devolvió la bola a Ginny con un tiro directo.

-Wow! Eso estuvo muy bien Herm!-

'Y espera a ver lo que tengo reservado...'

-De acuerdo Herm. Aquì va una un poco màs dificil...-

Ginny lanzò esta vez un tiro directo, pero aùn era suave y lento. Amanda sonriò para sus adentros 'Otra para principiantes' Se dijo.

La paró sin ninguna dificultad, pero aprovechó para lucirse, dando una excelente pirueta en vertical con la escoba y aprovechando el propio impulso de ésta para lanzar un tiro directo para Ginny. …sta la miró con la boca abierta

-Vamos Ginn. Sé que lo haces con buena intención y todo Pero ya basta de tirarme sencillas. Puedo hacer algo mucho mejor que esto, y tu también. Vamos a jugar como se debe.-

-Pero no entiendo...-

-Es sólo que hoy estoy un poco diferente es como... si yo... no fuera Hermione ¿Entiendes?-

-Ehhh... No.-

- De acuerdo Pues! Basta de charla. Hemos venido a jugar quidditch no?.-

Ginny sonriò.

-Es cierto. Hemos venido a jugar quidditch.-


	13. Capítulo 12: El error de Malfoy

**Capítulo 12: El error de Malfoy**

Habían pasado varias horas desde que Ginny y Amanda habían empezado a Jugar al quidditch, y Amanda había demostrado todo su potencial para el deporte, cuando bajaron al campo y oyeron, tras de ellas, una voz que arrastraba las palabras:

-Que pasa...? Ahora los Sangre-sucia juegan al quiddich? Que conmovedor! Sueñan con que si lograra volverse buenas podrían comprale una mejor casa a sus amigos pelirrojos?-

Malfoy estaba allì, montado en su flamante Nimbus 2001, a la altura del suelo sonriendo con descaro.

-Que has dicho?- dijo Amanda, volvìéndose en el acto.

Entonces amanda reparo en quién era malfoy, y apunto estuvo de caerse de la escoba. ¡¿Carlos?!. ¡no podía ser!

Y entonces, algo se encendió dentro del pecho de Amy. Si. Carlos. El mismo carlos que...

-Solo la verdad. Que eres una asquerosa hija de Muggles que no puede tener mas que amigos pobres...-

Draco a punto estuvo de caer de la escoba cuando recibió el puñetazo e la nariz. Por el sonoro ¡Crack! que se produjo, deduzco que Amy acababa de romperle la nariz.

-¡Eso es por Rita! -y Amy le dió una patada en el plexo, que esta vez si lo tiró de la escoba, la cual agarró al vuelo. -¡Y eso es por mi, asqueroso presuntuoso con cara de lombriz!-

Cabe decir que... en el lugar de donde Amy venía, ella y carlos no siempre habían sido amigos. Hace algún tiempo atrás, Carlos era el amor secreto de la segunda mejor amiga de Amy: Rita. Pero Carlos, (que en aquel tiempo no se diferenciaba tanto de malfoy) Se había encargado de romperle varias veces el corazón de una manera tan cruel... Amy nunca había logrado perdonarlo del todo. Aunque más tarde habían hecho las paces, y Carlos había resultado ser amable y tierno después de todo, Amy siempre había sentido que Rita lo había perdonado demasiado rápido. Al ver a Malfoy, Amy súbitamente se había olvidado de que aquel no era Carlos, y de que en este lugar, no existía ninguna Rita. Pero ahora, después de su arranque de furia, empezaba a notarlo, y sus nervios se acrecentaron cuando malfoy, jadeando y con sangre chorreandole de la nariz, había dicho:

-¿Por quién?-

Y Amanda echó a correr antes de que se pudiera decir algo más.


	14. Capítulo 13: Llamada de Auxilio

**Capítulo 13: Llamada de Auxilio**

Hermione miraba, mordièndose las uñas, el reloj en la pared de enfrente. Nunca había tenido tantos deseos de que acabase un día de escuela. Necesitaba hablar con Amy. Y pronto.

Por fin, el timbre que indicaba el final de la clase repiqueteó insistentemente, y los alumnos salieron en bola del aula.

Hermione echó a correr para coger el autobus que la llevaría a su casa.

Herm llegó a la seguridad del confortable apartamento de Amy. Lanzó la mochila debajo del escritorio y corrió a la habitación de ésta.

-Adlorpe Ad Nuem-

La imagen en el espejo se distorsionó como si se hubiera transformado súbitamente en agua. Del otro lado, la imagen de Hermione, con su playera de baseball y sus jeans, con el fondo de la pared la habitación de Amy, se transformó en la de Amy, con su túnica de Howgarts, tirada sobre la cama en la habitación circular de las chicas de sexto curso.

-¡¿Amy?!- dijo Herm, sorprendida -¡¿Què te ocurre?!-

Amy se secó las lagrimas.

-nada, nada. Cosas tontas. ¿Que necesitas?-

-Es Luis-

-Que hay con él?-

-Tiene la fecha del primer partido.-

-Y?-

-Quiere que juege-

-Oh... Ya veo. Eso es un problema.-

-Dímelo a mi-

-Vaya. Para eso sólo hay una solución.-

-Cual?!-

Amy se echó a reir.

-Que no es obvio? Necesito enseñarte!-

-Enseñarme?-

-Por supuesto. No es difícil. Tú lo llevas en la sangre.-

-Más bién... Tú lo llevas en la sangre. No tenemos los mismos padres. Recuerdas?-

-Bueno, bueno. Creeme. Puedes hacerlo. Yo soy tú, y te lo garantizo.-

-Pero yo no...-

-Creeme. Podrás. Cuando es el partido?-

-Hoy en la noche-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Hoy en la noche. Amy... ¡¿Que hago?!-

-Espérame. Voy para allá.-


	15. Capítulo 14: Ayudando a Hermione

**Capítulo 14: Ayudando a Hermione**

-No tienes idea de como te agtradezco que vinieras.-

-està bien. Cuando quieras. Con tal de que no arruines mi vida...-

-O tu reputación de la mejor lanzadora-

-Por supuesto. De acuerdo. Dices que el partido es...-

-Hoy en la noche-

-Pues tenemos poco tiempo.-

-A que te refieres con "tenemos"?-

-Pues no pensaràs que voy a jugar en vez de tì o sì?-

-¡Pues claro que lo esperaba!-

- No puedo convertirme en la mejor lanzadora en menos de 12 hrs!-

-De 5 horas. Los partidos siempre empiezan a las ocho.-

-Como sea. Siempre he sido mala para el deporte. Lo mìo es el estudio.-

-Patrañas! Si yo pude hacerlo, tu tambièn puedes. Al principio no sabìa ningun deporte ¡y AHORA mirame! Mejor lanzadora del equipo.-

-Pero yo...-

-Peto tù patrañas! Ahora. A jugar!-

Amy le arrojò un guante de Baseball, Hermione lo dejò caer al suelo.

-Tenemos mucho trabajo...-

Amy y Herm llegaron al campo de Baseball.

-De acuerdo. Creeme. Esto es lo tuyo. Tan sòlo lànzame la bola.-

-Pero yo no...-

-Siempre tuviste habilidad para el baseball, sòlo que no lo sabìas. Yo siempre la tuve, nunca lo supe, hasta que empezè a jugar a los 13.-

-Pero tù...-

-Yo soy tù. Confìa. Sòlo lànzala.-

Hermione lanzò la bola. Cayò cerca de un metro adelante de ella.

-Mas fuerte.-

Hermione se acercò, levantò la bola y la lanzò de nuevo. Pasò por la izquierda de Amy y fuè a caer muchos metros màs allá.

-¿Lo ves? Si pudiste lanzarla tan fuerte, podrá llegar hasta donde estoy yo. Intenta de nuevo.-

Amy habìa ido por la bola, y se la lanzò por primera vez. Hermione evitò que le pegara poniendo ambas manos frente a ella.

-Jeje. Vamos. Lánzala. Sólo... mira directo al objetivo. A donde estoy yo. Mira a mi estómago y tírala.-

Hermione se la lanzó. Cayó a los pies de Amy.

-Bien. Faltó fuerza, pero bien. Centraste el objetivo. Apunta a mi rostro esta vez.

-Hermione se la lanzó. Fué directa al rostro de Amy, donde esta la detuvo sin dificultad.

-Lo ves? No es dificil. Concentrate en tu objetivo y tira. Puedes lanzarlas Altas, bajas, derrecha, izquierda, centro. Por ahora practicaremos sólo centro. Vamos-

Y Hermione se la lanzó una vez más.


	16. Capítulo 15: Nervios de Principiante

**Capítulo 15: Nervios de Principiante**

Herm estaba sentada en el knockout esperando junto con el reto de los miembros del equipo. El partido estaba a punto de comenz

-¿Que te ocurre Amme?-

-Eh...? Oh, nada. Nervios.-

-¡¿Nervios?! Desde cuando tienes nervios antes de comenzar un partido?-

-Ehh? Ah. Bueno, lo... que... pasa... es ... que...-

-Dèjame adivinar. Es que ese misterioso "Harry" va a venir a verte, no es cierto?-

-Què? Harry? Què te hace creer que harry...?-

-Mmm... dèjame ver. La cola de caballo más apretada que nunca, La playera del equipo màs blanca que nunca... Gorra nueva, zapatos nuevos, nervios, ¡Como si jugaras por primera vez!-

-Bueno... yo...-

Luis se echò a reir.

-A mi no me engañas Amy. ¡¿què tiene èste harry que no tenga yo eh?-

-Ehhh... ¿Ojos verdes?-

Nuevamente, su amigo estaallò en carcajadas.

-Sì. Tienes que estar muy nerviosa para ni siquiera recordar molestarme como habitualmente-

-Yo...¿Molestarte?-

-Claro! O que, era ligarme lo que prentendìas con tu habitual "¡¿Què?! ¿Tu tienes algo?"-

-Ohh demonios. Lo olvidè.-

-Sì. Definitivamente estàs muuuy.... nerviosa-

-Lo siento... Es sòlo que...-

-Harry...-

-No! èsto no tiene nada que ver con èl! Excepto...-

-Excepto que planeas verlo en las tribunas no es cierto?-

-No prescisamente en las tibunas...- murmurò Herm para sì.

Pero Luis la escuchò.

-¿"No prescisamente en las tribunas"? ¿Que quieres decir? ¿Va a jugar?-

-Ehhh...Talvez.-

-Asì que nuestra Amme ha estado haciendo relaciones pùblicas con otros equipos no? que planeas? Un "encuentro amistoso"-

-Yo... No, nada.-

Era mejor callarse la boca. Ya se le habìa salido demasiado


	17. Capítulo 16: Un encuentro inesperado

**Capítulo 16: Un encuentro inesperado**

-Y Amy Nut Amber... como nuestra lazadora estrella!-

Herm saliò al campo ante la menciòn del nombre con una ovaciòn por parte del público. vió nerviosamente cómo salía todo el equipo contrario, más nerviosa que nunca. Buscó entre las personas que salían algún chico con ojos verdes que le pudiera servir de excusa... Y entonces... lo vió.

Herm no tenía idea de quien era cuando lo vió en el knockout del equipo contrario. Pero lo que si sabía es que él si tenía mucha idea de quién era ella (o Amy) porque levantó la mano como un gesto de saludo.

Amy contestó el gesto. El chico no era demasiado diferente del verdadero Harry, después de todo, a exepción de en el pelo. El chico lo tenía lacio y manejable, un poco largo y tan negro como la noche, pero brillante, cómo el ópalo, pero tenía los ojos verde profundo, casí... mágico.

Aunque de cuerpo no estaba nada mal... yo diría que de estatura media. Debía medir exáctamente lo mismo que Amy. delgado. Muy delgado, pero no flaco o escualido. Y de...

-...Alberto Moreno como nuestro lanzador.-

El comentarista interrumpió sus cavilaciones. Fué justo como una súbita vuelta a la realidad cuando el chico salió del Knockout y se colocó en su poscición.

Ahora sabía quien era el chico.

-Hola Nora.- le dijo el chico a Herm, formando con sus labios las palabras, aunque sin proferir sonido.

-Hola Max.- Le respondió ella


	18. Capítulo 17: Buenos días, Profesor Dumbl

**Capítulo 17: Buenos días, Profesor Dumbledore**

-Señorita granger...?-

Amy se dió la vuelta. La profesora McGonagall la miraba a travez de sus gafas. No parecía muy feliz.

-Si... Profesora?-

-La he buscado por todas partes. Ha sido muy tonto salir así como así después de haber golpeado al señor malfoy.-

-Ah... bueno, si...-

Cabe mencionar que cuando Amy había salido de ésta realidad para ayudar a Hermione, el tiempo se había detenido. Y ahora salía al mismo momento en el que se había ido, en medio de la habitación de las chicas de sexto curso.

-El director está estperándola en su oficina...-

Amy tragó saliva. Dumbledore. Iba a ver al mismo dumbledore en persona.

Amy marchó un poco a regañadientes detrás de la espalda de McGonagall, atrapada entre un pensamiento y otro.

-Chabacanos con chile- dijo la profesora cuando llegaron junto a la Gárgola.

La gárgola cobroó vida y se apartó del paso.

"Chabacanos con chile??" Vaya. Las contraseñas de Dumbledore eran cada vez más extrañas....

Amy subió por la larga escalinata de piedra que se movía sóla y llegó frente a la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore. Llamó.

-Adelante.-

Amy entró, y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Supongo.- dijo Dumbledore.- que como director, yo debería,imponer algún tipo de castigo por su mala conducta, y dejar un reporte en su registro escolar...-

Amy tragó saliva. Esto no era bueno...

-...pero creo que sería injusto dejar un reporte en el registro escolar de alguien cuando los actos fueron cometidos por otra persona, no creo que tenga caso estropear el expediente de la señorita Granger por sus acciones.-

Amy frunció el entrecejo.

-En cambio... Amy ¿Quisieras decirme Porqué golpeaste al señor Malfoy?-


	19. Capítulo 18: El “Punching Bag”

**Capítulo 18: El "Punching Bag"**

Amy salió de la oficina de Dumbledore. No había pensado que éste supiera que Herm y ella habían cambiado lugares, pero así era.

Le había contado todo a Dumbledore. Bueno, casi todo. No había sido nada sencillo. Pero el director sólo le había sonreído y no le había dicho nada.

Amy se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor y atravezo por el hueco del retrato. A sus pies, un gato color canela y patizambo se le acercó, bufando.

-Hola Crookshanks.-

Desde que había llegado, el gato no dejaba de bufarle. Amy se arrodilló y le susurró.

-Caramba Crook... Tendrás que acostumbrarte a mi, Herm no volverá en un buen tiempo.-

El gato la miró, y Amy estuvo segura de que la comprendía. Al instante , volvió a bufarle.

- Como quieras.- dijo ella.

-Qué le ocurre a Crookshanks, herm?- preguntó Ginny, cuando ella se acercó a la mesa donde ella, Harry y Ron estaban sentados.

-No lo sé.- mintió Amy.- Ha estado enojado conmigo buena parte del verano.-

-Que extraño. Nunca había visto que le bufara a nadie así.-

-Me recuerda cuando atacaba a Colagusano.- dijo Harry

-Bueno, pero es imposible que yo sea Colagusano ¿No crees harry?-

Ginny, Ron y Harry miraron con extrañeza a Amy. No era el tipo de respuesta que estaban acostumbrados a oír de parte de Hermione.

-Vaya que estas muuuuy rara hoy Herm.- dijo Ginny.

-Hoy? Todo el año! Entiendo por qué Crookshanks no te reconoce.- dijo Ron.

-Dinos Herm.... Que te ocurrió durante el verano?- preguntó Harry

-Sí. Y...Tiene algo que ver con algún instructor de Karate?- preguntó Fred, acompañado George, que habían salido de la nada.

-Karate?.-preguntó Ginny. -Es un deporte muggle. Consiste en golpear a tu oponente con los puños o con patadas. Tu sabes... Creo que Draco Malfoy es un buen "punching bag" con quien practicar...-

-El "punching bag" se usa en las luchas, no en el karate.- Le corrigió Harry- ¿Y qué es eso de que golpeó a Draco Malfoy?-

Los Gemelos sonrieron maliciosamente.

-Quieren decir... Que no se han enterado?-

-No.-

-Y es mejor que no les cuentes George.- le dijo Amy.

-Que harás mi amiga prefecta? Castigarme?-

-No George, te dará una patada.-

Fred imitó el gesto. Ambos se echaron a reir. Amy se puso colorada. Ron y Harry los miraban extrañados. Ginny miraba al techo como si de pronto hubiese algo muy interesante en él...

-Sí... Talvez fuera mejor que Ginny les contara todo. Después de todo, ella también estaba allí.

Los cinco se volvieron a ver a Ginny.

-Yo no digo nada.- dijo ésta, sin apartar la mirada del techo.

-Está bien. Entonces nosotros lo contamos. Herm y Ginny estaban en el campo de Quidditch...-

-En el campo de Quidditch? Que hacían en el campo de Quidditch?- Interrumpió ron

-Lo que uno hace normalmente cuando va al campo de Quidditch, mi atarantado hermano menor. Jugar.-

-Jugar? Ustedes dos... jugando Quidditch?-

-Y el premio mayor por imbecilidad es para.... ¡RONALD WEASLEY! si, torpe. Jugando. Jugando Quiddicht. Quiddicth. Q-u-i-d-d-i-t-c-h.-

Talvez fuera porque Fred y George nunca habían visto la manera en que Herm solía volar, pero Harry y Ron estaban viéndolas con la boca abierta. Amy, en cambio, no abría la boca.

-De acuerdo. -aceptó Harry-Dá igual. Jugaban Quidditch. Y luego?-

-Bueno, estaban terminando de jugar, bajan de las escobas, y ta-ta-ta-taaaaan Aparece Malfoy, montado en su ecoba. Y venga a pincharlas y a insultarlas. Y entonces ka-wam! Herm le dá un cachetón y luego lo tira de la escoba con una patada en el pecho. No se que cosa le dice y luego sale huyendo de la escena del crimen. La vió la profesora McGonnagal. A nosotros nos lo dijo Ernie Mcmillan. No sé como se abrá enterado pero con lo comunicativo que es ya lo sabe media escuela-

-Demonios!.-susurró Amy por lo bajo

-Porque? A mi me pareció fantástico. Ya había golpeado antes a alguien?- -A malfoy. En tercero.-

-Así que ya tenías antecedentes criminales no Granger? Bien hecho!

Los gemelos se fueron, riendo a carcajadas.

-Pateaste a Malfoy...?-

-Bueno... sí. Y qué?-

Herm se fué corriendo hacia los dormitorios de las chicas.

-Pero... ¡¿Qué le ocurre?!-


	20. Capítulo 19: En mi mochila…

**Capítulo 19: En mi mochila…**

Harry caminaba por los pasillos. Llevaba a la espalda una carta para Hermione. Si ella no quería hablar con él directamente, pues aunque fuera por cartas, pero necesitaba saber que demonios era lo que le estaba pasando. Hermione era su amiga y nunca la había visto tan extraña.

Desde que había regresado de vacaciones todo se había puesto de cabeza. Ya no la veía tan atenta en las clases, y rara vez entregaba las tareas. Los maestros, sin embargo, no parecían extrañados, como si supiesen exactamente lo que le pasaba.

Ginny y ella iban casi todos los días a jugar quidditch. Ni Harry ni Ron acababan de creerselo. Hermione... ¿jugando quidditch? ¡No!

Harry arrujó la carta entre los dedos. Era para una entrega muy corta, así que no tenía caso enviarla por lechuza. Pero entonces... ¿Cómo?

Harry vió, junto al fuego, la mochila con las posesiones de Hermione. Sería bueno dejar la carta entre algunos libros para que ella la encontrara más tarde. Abrió la mochila.

Lejos de la ordenada mochila que esperaba encontrar, encontró una mochila que estaba echa un desadtre, Había pedazos de pergamino roto y razgado y plumas por todas partes.

Traía libros, pero lo que si llevaba a montones eran hojas de pergamino sueltas. Cuando Harry quizo sacar un libro, varias se le vinieron encima. Pudo ver que en su mayoría eran bocetos, y notas.

A pesar de que normalmente no hacía eso, harry comenzó a leerlos.

Eran historias, en su mayoría. Casi todas muy buenas. Historias, cortas y largas, de amor, aventura, y magia.

También tenía varios dibujos muy buenos. No eran tan buenos como los de Seamus Finnnigan, pero se dió cuenta de cómo eran perfeccionados. Varías caricaturas...

Pero no eran caricaturas de nadie que conociera, a menos que... Espera un segundo! Ese soy...? Yo?

Sí. Era él. Pero no era él. No tenía la cicatriz en forma de rayo, no se habìa preocupado por dejar crecer el flequillo, y llevaba el cabello muy corto para poder manejarlo mejor. Sin lentes, su expresiòn cambiaba totalmente, y dejaba ver sus ojos... ¡¿sus ojos marrones?!

Harry se pegó el dibujo a los ojos. Sí. Definitivamente era él. Pero Hermione no podía haberse equivocado con respecto a sus ojos. No, no ella que había escuchado mil veces, al igual que él, el clásico "y tienes los ojos verdes de tu madre"

Harry miró el resto de las caricaturas con más atención. Seamus finnigan, Lavender Brown, Parvati patil, Luna Lovegood y... ¡ESPEREN UN SEGUNDO! ¡¿MALFOY?!

Harry tuvo que contenerse para no tirar el dibujo al fuego.

Definitivamente, Hermione estaba muy rara


	21. Capítulo 20: Lavender, Parvati y ¿Sea

**Capítulo 20: Lavender, Parvati y… ¿Seamus Finnigan?**

Harry metió el libro con la carta y los dibujos a la mochila, y al querer hacerlo, el libro se topó con algo sólido.

Harry examinó que era lo que lo había atorado, y encontró un librito.

Un diario.

"No sabía que Hermione llevara un diario" pensó para sí.

Harry sacó el diario. No era del tipo de cosas que esperaba de Hermione. Metió el libro, y accidentalmente el diario cayó al suelo y se abrió.

"Ups". Pensó Harry. Levantó el diario, y, al pasar las hojas, una fotografía se deslizó fuera de éste.

Harry la miró.

¡¿Qué?!En la fotografía (que era completamente muggle, no se movía) le sonreían tres caras familiares.

Hermione, Lavender Brown, y Parvati Patil.

Llevaban ropa completamente muggle, y cada una tenía un aspecto algo diferente al que harry les conocía. Hermione llevaba el cabello recogido en una media cola, y también tenía un mechón de pelo más corto sobre la oreja derecha, el que Harry le había notado cuando había hablado con ella en el gran comedor el primer día, y lavender tenía... ¡¿Rallitos rojos?! en el pelo. También llevaba lentes, lo que le cambiaba bastante el aspecto. Parvati Patil llevaba un curioso flequillo dividido en dos y el cabello mucho más corto de lo que acostumbraba. Le llegaba apenas por debajo de los hombros.

Detrás de la foto, había una nota escrita, con una curiosa letra, que recordaba ligeramente a la de Hermione, pero no era la que Harry estaba acostumbrado a ver. Los trazos eran más descuidados y grandes, en lugar de delicados y minúsculos como los de su amiga:

19-Noviembre-2005:

Prem. H.P.4 Perisur. Antes de entrar. Omega tomó la foto

Harry volvió a mirar la foto. Aquello era imposible. En aquella fecha ambos estaban en quinto, y debió de haber sido cuando Harry estaba en sus detenciones con Umbridge. No sabía que Hermione hubiera salido del castillo en aquel tiempo...

¡¿Pero quién se lo aseguraba?! Con él en detención y Ron practicando para entrar al equipo de Quidditch, no había quien pudiera asegurárselo.

Pero él estaba seguro de que entonces Herm todavía no se cortaba el cabello de aquella curiosa manera.

Harry revisó el mensaje de nuevo.

"PREM" ni idea de que se trataba, pero luego había algo...

"H.P.4"¿No podría significar "Harry Potter"? Y el cuatro... talvez...

Cuarto curso?

Imposible. Ya hemos resuelto que para entonces Harry estaba en quinto

"Antes de entrar" ¿De entrar a donde? Sería a "Perisur"?

"Omega tomó la foto"Y eso, ni idea. ¿Quién sería omega?

Harry revisó los dibujos de las caricaturas una vez más. Le parecía recordar algo...

Encontró la que buscaba. Seamus finnigan. Junto al dibujo, había un rótulo. "Carlos"

Tenía una nota pegada. Que decía. "Te amo omega"

¿Omega?; ¿Carlos?

¡¡¿¿¿Seamus finnigan???!!


	22. Capítulo 21: Leyendo

**Capítulo 21: Leyendo**

Harry metiò la foto en el diario y quizo cerrarlo. Parecìa imposible, el broche no querìa cerrar

"Maldito broche"

Harry, enfadado, arrojò el diario. èste golpeò en la pared y se abriò por la primera pàgina.

Harry fuè a recogerlo

"Este diario es propiedad de:"  
Amy Nut Amber Nulleon  
-------------------------------

Harry frunciò el entrecejo. "¿Amy Nut Amber Nulleon?" ¿Quièn era ella? ¿Y que hacìa Herm con un diario que no era suyo?

Dos apellidos. Evidentemente, aquella chica no era inglesa, si no de algùn paìs donde aùn se usaran dos apellidos.

Harry entonces tuvo una idea. Si aquel diario no era de Herm, talvez no notarìa su desapariciòn. Ademàs, si no era de ella, èl tenìa tanto derecho a hojear el diario como la propia Herm.

¿Y què tal si era malo? Despuès de todo, no serìa la primera vez que un diario poseìa a aalguien, Harry todavìa no olvidaba el asunto del diario de Ryddle. Ginny tambièn habìa actuado de manera extraña entonces...

Harry metiò el diario bajo su chaqueta, y cerrò la mochila de Herm sin olvidarse de poner todo como estaba. Seguro que Herm tardarìa un poco en darse cuenta de la desapariciòn del diario.

Harry subiò las escaleras que conducìan a las habitaciones de los chicos, sacó el diario y comenzó a leer.


	23. Capítulo 22: Fingiendo que no te veo

**Capítulo 22: Fingiendo que no te veo**

Luis miraba atentamente a Amy. No hacía más que platicar con el chico de los ojos verdes.

Lo llamaba max. Desde que había aparecido, aquella vez en el partido en el que los dos se habían encoontrado, el se había dado cuenta. AHabía algo entre ellos. Era como si se hubiera prendido una chispa tanto en los ojos de uno como en el del otro.

El amor.

No sabía de que hablaban. Y aquel chico entraba sin dificultades en la descripción de Amy para "HARRY" pero no había vuelto a mencionar el nombre.

Sin embargo, ni Max ni Harry. A exepciòn de Amy nadie más lo llamaba Max, sino Beto.

Su nombre verdadero era Alberto. Pero respondía perfectamente bien al nombre de Max. Era como una especie de sobrenombre.

Sin embargo, cada que los veía juntos, también algo le pasaba a Luis. No sabía bien que era. ¿Que le pasaba? No lo sabía. Sólo sabía que le molestaba ver a Amy hablando tan animadamente con ese chico.

Y había entre ellos como una pizca de secreto. Como si fueran parte de algo que Luis no conocía. Como si fueran más cercanos. Eran como...

No sé. Es dificil de desde que había llegado, Amy no pasaba el tiempo con nadie más.

Y se ahora se acercaban, tomados de la mano, hablando, directamente hacia donde estaba Luis.

Luis fingió que leía el libro de matemáticas que tenía abierto por la página 23.

Pasaron de largo.

En cuanto se perdieron de vista, Luis, enfadado, arrojó el libro al suelo.

Desde que había llegado ese "Max" Amy no le prestaba ni pizca de atención. Ni a él, ni al equipo, ni a Carlos y Carlos, ni a Rita y Celeste...

Pateó el libro. Tenía que haber una forma de librarse de este tal Max.

Y sólo se le ocurría una.


	24. Capítulo 23: Llamada de larga distancia

**Capítulo 23: Llamada de larga distancia**

-Bueno?-  
-Bueno Sì... Gisselle?-  
-Sì, ella habla.-  
-Ah, hola... Bueno, mira, soy Luis.  
-Luis? Luis qué?-  
-Luis. Ehh... Juego al beisball con Amy y...-  
-Ah sí! Me ha hablado de tí.-  
-Bueno. Sè que no nos conocemos mucho y todo pero querìa ver si podías venir...-  
-Es una cita?-  
-Què?! No. No. No es una cita. Lo que pasa es que estoy organizando una fies...-  
-Quieres que vaya hasta allá sólo por una fiesta?-  
-Bueno, sí... Es una fiesta sorpresa, tu sabes?... Para Amy...-  
-Ay sí! Claro que podría ir pero... Con qué motivo?-  
-Eh... bueno... es que no celebramos su ingreso al CCH, tu sabes, como era la escuela que quería...-  
-Me encantaría ir! Pero tendría que quedarme allí unos días, y bueno, depende de la fecha...-  
-Mmm, no sé. Es que realmente creemos que tu visita sería una linda sorpresa para Amy... y la fiesta aún no tiene fecha ¿Cuando puedes?-  
-Mmm... Que tal... para este 15 de septiembre?*-  
-Sí. Me parece bien. Necesitas transporte o algo? Es que si quieres, sus primos van a venir en autobus, así que recogerte en la estación no sería ningún problema...-  
-Que amable de tu parte! Sí... talvez. Te avisaré luego, vale?-  
-Vale. Te esperamos por acá. La fiesta va a ser en casa de Amy. A las 7. Pero nos vamos a ver a las 6 para preparar todo.-  
-Vale. Espero verlos por allá.-De acuerdo. Nos vemos, Gis.-  
-Ehh.. Sólo Amy me dice Gis.-  
-Oh! Lo siento. Entonces... Gisselle?-  
-Déjalo en Gisy. Todos me dicen Gisy.-  
-Ok. Nos vemos, Gisy.-  
-Bueno. Nos vemos. Luis.-  
-Bye.-  
-Bye.-

Luis colgó el teléfono y sonrió para sí. En la lista que tenía delante, puso una palomita con la pruma frente al nombre de Gisselle, el primero en la lista.

-De acuerdo...- murmuró para sí.- Gisselle, listo. Ahora tengo que invitar a sus primos, y más me vale convencerlos de que vengan en autobús...

----------------------------------------------------------  
:* el 15 de septiembre es una fiesta patria mexicana


	25. Capítilo 24: La carta

**Capítulo 24: La carta**

Amy acomodaba algunos libros en su mochila. A diferencia de Hermione, ella no tenía la costumbre de acomodar las cosas un día antes.

Quitó algunos trozos de pergamino y metió su volumen de "Aritmancia, la ciencia mágica. Volumen 4" a la fuerza para que cupiera entre tantas cosas.

"Caray! Talvez tenga que sacar un par de libros... Mi diario estaría bien. No quiero que caiga en malas manos"

Amy buscó su diario entre sus cosas.

"No puede ser ¡Tiene que estar!"

Siguió revolviendo.

"Tiene, tiene que estar aquí!!!"

Amy comenzó a sacar a toda prisa los libros. Pociones, encantamientos, transformaciones...

Un pedazo de pergamino se deslizo fuera del libro de transformaciones. Amy se agachó para rechogerlo. Era una carta.

Hermione. Decía. Amy la abrió con curiosidad.

::Querida Hermione:

::Talvez no debería de entrometerme, pero eres mi amiga, de la misma manera que Ron, y él también está preocupado (creo que más que yo, de hecho).  
::Estoy preocupado. Preocupado por tí. Se que hay algo que no nos estás diciendo, y evidentemente es algo grande ¿Que te ocurrió durante el verano? Es decir...no quiero ser descortés ni nada pero... Jugar quidditch con Ginny, golpear a Malfoy, es como si ya... no fueras tú.  
::Talvez todo son imaginaciones mías, pero en ese caso, también son de Ron. Si tienes algo que decirnos, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros no?  
::Espero que me respondas esta carta, porque de hecho me importa mucho. No lo tomes como ganas de molestarte, es sólo que como tu amigo, estoy muy preocupado.  
::Un beso.  
::Harry

Al menos ya sabía quien tenía el diario.


	26. Capítulo 25: ¡Tiempo!

**Capítulo 25: ¡Tiempo!**

Amy subió como un a exhalación la escalera que conducía al dormitorio de los chicos y abrió la puerta de la habitación de Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean y Neville.

Abrió de un tirón las cortinas de la cama de Harry, y lo encontró sentado, leyendo.

-Dámelo.-  
-¿qué?-El diario. Dámelo.-

Habiendo sido despertados por el barullo armado por Amy, los demás chicos espiaban por entre los cortinajes de sus distintas camas, intentando averiguar que ocurría. Fué Ron el que habló.

-Pero Hermione! Tu sabes que no puedes esta...-  
-A tus asuntos Ronald! Y de una vez por todas, Harry, dame el diario!-  
-Porqué tendría que dartelo?-  
-sólo dámelo-  
-No voy a hacerlo.-  
-Bien, entonces...-Amy trató de arrebatarle el diario, pero harry se lo tiró a Seamus.

-Seam!-

Amy trató de arrebatárselo a Seamus (harry se dió cuenta de que parecía un poco inhibida por el hecho, y ésto lo desconcertó más).

-Dean!  
-Eh Ron!  
-Neville!

El diario dió en la cabeza de neville y lo tiró al suelo. Los chicos rieron.

-Accio Diario.- dijo Harry.

-dénmelo de una vez!-Amy dió una patada en el suelo, y todos se paralizaron.

Pero se paralizaron por demasiado tiempo.

-Oh no!-

Amy cogió el diario, suspendido en medio del aire, donde lo había dejado el hechizo de Harry al paralizarse el tiempo.

-Demonios! Sabía que algo como esto iba a pasar.-

Amy se sacó del bolsillo el espejo de mano.

-Adlorpe ad nuem.-

Hermione apareció del otro lado.

-Herm!-  
-¿Que ocurre? No me llames a estas horas, arriesgas que alguien nos vea...-  
-No hay tiempo!-

Hrmione se dió cuenta de lo extraña que se veía la imagen. Amy dejaba una estela de color en el espejo cada que se movía.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-  
-Son los efectos secundarios. Sabía que iba a pasar algo así. No es bueno viajar entre las diferentes realidades Herm.-  
-Las dos nos arriesgamos. Pero... ¿Qué ocurrió?-  
-Es tu magia! Es toda la magia de esta dimensión! Se me está traspazando! Acabo de detener el tiempo!-  
-Y no puedes sólo hablar con tu padrino?-  
-Mi padrino no es mi padrino en esta realidad Herm! No sé como repararlo...!-  
-Espera... Creo que sé donde puedes encontrar respuestas...-  
-¡Donde!.-  
-Hay un libro... En la biblioteca... Creo recordar... Ehh... sí. Ahí elí sobre los giratiempos...-  
-El título Herm!-  
-Juegos de tiempo.-  
-Voy por él.-


	27. Capítulo 26: Tiempo

**Capítulo 26: + Tiempo**

Amy pasaba, con desesperación, las páginas del libro sin índice en el que Hermione le habia dicho que podría encontrar respuestas.

Por fín lo encontró. Detener el tiemmpo.

El contra hechizo parecía sencillo. Repetir en reversa cada uno de los movimientos que se había hecho para que se detuviese el tiempo, con un objeto muy querido abrazado contra el pecho.

Bien.... pues... había pateado el suelo... y había gritado...

-¡Dénmelo de una vez!-

Una fuerza enorme aventó a Amy hacia atrás. Como si la mano de un gigante la hubiera golpeado justo en el estómago, y el tiempo volvió a caminar.

Amy dió un grito de alegría.

-Silencio! Que ésto es una biblioteca!.-


	28. Capítulo 27: Cuanto lo siento

**Capítulo 27: Cuánto lo siento**

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de los chicos, también se había restablecido el tiempo.

-¿Que pasó?-  
-¿Asonde fue Hermione?-  
-Desapareció!-  
-Y también el diario!-

Harry se frotó la cabeza. No entendía nada. Hermione había desaparecido. No tenía ni idea de que Herm supiera como desaparecer, el exámen lo harían apenas este año. Sabía que Hermione normalmente se adelantaba pero......

¿Y el diario?

Harry estaba cada vez confundido.

Y no era el único. Porque su doble, con la oreja derecha aún pegada al teléfono, también estaba bastante desconcertado.

-A qué te refieres Gisy? como que no podrás venir?-  
-Lo siento. No puedo. Son mis padres otra vez. No me deajarán ir. Dicen que es época escolar y...-  
-Pero es quince de septiembre!.-  
-Lo Sé. Yo quisiera ir. Normalmente mis padres son basatante comprensivos pero, bueno, pues se trata de ir a otro estado...y completamente sola...-  
-Y si yo voy por tí.-  
-Qué?-  
-Que si te dejarían venir... si yo voy por tí?-  
-Pero vendrías hasata acá...-  
-Tengo que ir de todos modos.-  
-No lo sé. Lo comentaré con mis padres.-  
-De acuerdo....-  
-Pero no cuentes conmigo.-  
-Gis... espera Gis... maldición!.-

Ya había colgado.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Si no viene Gis no voy a poder ni en sueños despegarla de ese tal Max!-


	29. Capítulo 28: Tú lo vales

**Capítulo 28: Tu lo vales**

Luis realmente estaba arriesgando el pellejo. Y no podìa pensar otra cosa mientras veìa la carretera extenderse a sus pies... O mas bien... a los pies del Toyota negro que conducìa.

El auto no era suyo. Lo habìa tomado "prestado" del garage de un amigo de la familia que estaba de viaje por ahora. Sus padres creìan que habìa ido a quedarse con un amigo "por un par de dìas".

Tampoco temìa exactamente lo que hubiera podido llamarse una "licencia". Tenìa una que pertenecìa a un primo... Despuès de todo, siempre les habìan dicho que... "eran igualitos"... ojalà la policìa no opinara diferente.

Sabìa manejar bastante bien, aunque nunca habìa conducido en carretera. Le costaba un poco tratar de no cometer ni un sòlo error.

No podìa darse el lujo de ello. Si lo atrapaban. Terminaba el juego, y perdìa a Amy.

De pronto, un remordimiento atacò su conciencia "¡¿Pero què estaba haciendo?!" Esto no era una misiòn imposible, era un acto suicida.

Pero amy lo valìa.


	30. Capítulo 29: Gisselle

**Capítulo 29: Giselle**

Era extraño estar allí. De pié, en frente de la puerta de la casa de Gisselle.

Luis llamò a la puerta. Tan sòlo esperaba que al menos la suerte lo acompañase.

Gisselle abriò la puerta. Luis dió gracias al destino por no haberle jugado una mala pasada en esta ocasiòn.

-Hola.-  
-Hola-  
-¿Quien eres?-  
-Ehh.. me presento, soy Luis.-  
-¡Tu eres Luis!-  
-Sì, yo soy.-  
-Creo que te he visto antes...-  
-Habrà sido en segundo, yo tambièn iba a la CGS con Amy.-  
-Curioso.-  
-¿Quieres pasar?-  
-Sì... te lo agradecerìa.-

Luis y Gis llevaban un buen rato conversando mientras bebìan limonada. Luis había terminado expicándole sus verdaderos motivos para la fiesta.

-¿Cuàl dices que es el nombre del chico?-  
-Alberto. Alberto Molina.-  
-Ni idea de quién será.-  
-Pero Amy lo llama Max.-

Gisselle se atragantó con la limonada.

-Si es Max, entonces le veo pocas esperanzas a tu caso.-  
-¿Porquè? ¿Quién és?-  
-El novio de Amy.-  
-¡¿Amy tiene novio?!-

Gis asintiò con la cabeza.

-Según sé, se hicieron novios en segundo.-  
-Nunca había oído hablar de él.-  
-Amy no lo cuenta mucho. Creo que Rita y Celeste saben mucho más de lo que sé yo. Si quieres, puedes preguntarles.-

* * *

**nOtAs De La AuToRa:**

Bien, nueva actualización, lamento haber tardado. Voy a contestar los coments nada más terminar de subir éste capi. Ésta historia es nostálgica, me trae recuerdos, xD. Espero que les guste. Por cierto, estoy contestando los reviews anónimos en mi perfil, para que nadie se quede sin respuesta. Saluditos.

cOrDeL


	31. Capítulo 30: Pensando

**Capítulo 30: Pensando**

Amy se refugiaba en el dormitorio de las chicas. No querìa tener que encontrarse con nadie. No querìa màs preguntas embarazosas por parte de los chicos sobre còmo era que había desaparecido y luego reaparecido súbitamente en la biblioteca. No quería tener que volver a mirar a ninguno. Ni a Dean, ni a Neville, ni a Ron, ni a Harry, ni a Seamus.

Especialmente a Seamus.

Amy no podía evitar relacionar a las personas que veía aquí con las que había visto durante todo lo largo de su vida. Sabía que no eran las personas que ella conocía, pero no podía evitarlo.

De una forma u otra, cada que veía a Dean, veía a Rodrigo.  
Cada que veía a Neville, veía a Marcos.  
Cada que veía a Harry veía a Luis.

Y cada que veía a Seamus, veía a Carlos.

Era inevitable.

Menos mal que aquí no se había encontrado con Max.

No quería enfrentarse a su pasado. Todavía no. No sabía como hubiera reaccionaría si lo veía de nuevo, aunque aún así la picaba la curiosidad.

Donde estaría Max en ésta realidad?

Y Ron? No era nadie que ella conociera. Donde estaba Ron en su propia realidad?

Algunas cosas no las podía responder sóla.


	32. Capítulo 31: Señorita Amber Nulleon

**Capítulo 31: Señorita Amber Nulleon**

Amy se morìa de hambre. Habìa pasado todo el dìa huyendo de los chicos. Era su estòmago el que se quejaba ahora. Hacìa tiempo, Amy habìa estado acostumbrada a saltarse algunas comidas, pero había dejado eso atràs.

Era medianoche y Amy no podìa dormir. Bajò las escaleras en total silencio. Sabía como encontrar las cocinas. Talvez consiguiera algo para comer...

Amy llegó hasta las cocinas. Esperaba encontrarlas vacías a esas horas de la noche, pero dentro, había un elfo doméstico que, aunque Amy no conocía, sospechaba quièn era.

-¿Dobby?-

Era el hecho de que fuera vestido lo que hacía creer a Amy que era Dobby. Y había acertado.

-Sì, lo soy, lo soy, señorita Amber Nulleon.-`

Amy se sorprendió ante el hecho de que Dobby conociera su nombre. Dobby pareciò darse cueta del hecho.

-¡Se lo escuchè decir al profesor Dumbledore, señorita-

Amy se tranquilizó un poco.

-Siento por molestar tan tarde...-  
-¡No es molestia, señorita Amber Nulleon! ¡La esperábamos!-  
-¿Me esperaban? ¿Quienes?-

De entre las sombras, aparecieron otros cuatro elfos domèsticos.

-Sabríamos que vendría. No ha comido nada en todo el día.-

No fué poca comida la que le ofrecieron, y aunque Amy comió mucho, se sentía un poco cohibida. Estaba acostumbrada a valerse por sì misma desde muy pequeña. Sabúia cocinar desde los siete años. Y ahora, teniendo tantos pequeños sirvientes que le insistían en que comiera un poco más, se sentía muy... extraña.

Así que se fué temprano, pero sólo cuando prometió a Dobby que le pondría al tanto de sus aventuras en su antiguo hogar después.

Amy salió de las cocinas y llegó a la sala común de Gryffindor. Pero cuando iba a subir a los dormitorios de las chicas, una voz la retuvo:

-"¿Señorita Amber Nulleon?"-

Amy se volvió, y vió a Ginny salir de entre las sombras.


	33. Capítulo 32: El cuarto de los Menesteres

**Capítulo 32: El cuarto de los menesteres**

-¿Quien eres?- le soltó Ginny.  
-Yo... tan sólo...-  
-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Tu no eres Hermione! ¡Donde la tienes! ¿Qué le hiciste?- ´las lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos  
-Ginny, cálmate... yo...-  
-¡No voy a calmarme!-  
-¡¿Quieres saber lo que ocurre o no?!-

Ginny ya lloraba a rienda suelta, pero cuando Amy le gritó, todo volvió la calma. No esperaba una reacción como aquella.

-Sí.-  
-Entonces, hazme caso. Por favor. No llores. No grites, y vamos a empezar por el principio. Necesitamos un lugar donde nadie nos escuche. No quiero más problemas. ¿Qué me dices del cuarto de los menesteres?-

Ginny asintió, aunque, tal como estaban las cosas, no tenía demasiadas opciones.

Ginny y Amy salieron de la sala común, y Ginny las guió a ambas hasta el cuarto de los menesteres


	34. Capítulo 33: Hablando con Rita

**Capítulo 33: Hablando con Rita**

Rita escuchó que llamaban en la puerta de su casa, pero no bajó a abrir. Probablemente fuera su hermano que regresaba y que se había olvidado las llaves. Su madre le abriría. Ella estaba en el piso más alto y bajar todas las escaleras... Ni siquiera tenía caso porque seguramente no era para ella. Sin embargo tenía el presentimiento de que no esta vez, le convenía bajar, por alguna razón.

-¡¡¡RITA!!! ¡¡¡Te buscan!!!-

El grito de su madre llegó desde abajo, pero, cuando lo escuchó, Rita ya iba en el segundo piso. Había aprendido a fiarse de sus presentimientos, sobre todo después del último incidente con Amy. No volvía a ver las cosas igual desde que había visto la aparición del dounerdeu en la casa de su amiga...

Luis estaba en el umbral. Saludó a Rita con la mano. Ella se alzó de hombros.

Tampoco veía igual a nadie desde aquél incidente

-Emm... hola rita.-  
-hola.- ¿Qué ocurre?-  
-Esto... necesito hablar contigo... de Amy.-

Rita supo de inmediato que la conversación era importante. Se las encargó para meter a Luis a su cas y para llevarlo al segundo piso, que estaba vacío.

-Bien, que ocurre?-  
-Es... bueno. Es Amy... Está muy... rara.-  
-Porqué? Que ocurre?-  
-Bueno... hace unos días... en el último partido... se encontró con cierto chico... de nombre Max...-

Rita abrió los ojos desorbitadamente.

-¡No! ¡¿Max?!-  
-Que pasa con él?-  
-Te refieres al Max, max? El max...-  
-En realidad creo que se llama alberto.-  
-¡oh, por dios!, ¡tengo que verla!-  
-¡Porqué? Que ocurre? Qué pasa con Max?-  
-La última vez que Amy vió a Max... el quedó en coma.-


	35. Capítulo 34: Calmando a Ginny

**Capítulo 34: Calmando a Ginny**

Ginny y Hermione estaban en el cuarto de los menesteres. Dentro, había varios cojines y lugares muy cómodos para sentarse, además de comida y bebida.

-Bien.- dijo Amy, cerrando la puerta.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?-

Un millón de preguntads pasaron por la mente de Ginny. ¿Que qué quería saber? ¡Pues todo!

-Todo.-

Amy se echó a reir.

-Ese es un tema demasiado extenso.-

Ginny suspiró.

-De acuerdo, entonces. Donde está hermione?-  
-Oh, ella está bién, no te preocupes. Está haciéndose pasar por mí por un tiempo.-

Ginny frunció el ceño.

-No te creo. Hemione no lo haría... Ama hogwarts y...-  
-Tu no sabes todo sobre Herm, Ginny.-  
-Oh, y tu sí?-  
-Gran parte de ello, aunque tu sabes muchas cosas que yo no sé.  
-Oh, en serio? Y entonces, porqué se fué?-  
-Aveces, tu propia vida puede llegara a hartarte. Es bueno ser alguien diferente de vez en cuando.-

Ginny iba a replicar, pero Amy la interrumpió.

-Tengo una idea. Estarías más tranquila si hablas con Hermione?-


	36. Capítulo 35: Haciendo Contacto

**Capítulo 35: Haciendo contacto**

A Hermione la despertaron los gritos provenientes del espejo. No se le pasaba por la cabeza que podìa ser tan importante para Amanda al punto de despertarla a esa hora. Gracias al cielo, a diferencia de amanda, Hermione tenìa el sueño ligero.

Se despejò el sueño sacudiendo la cabeza, y mirò el espejo con ojos llorosos. Ahì estaba Amanda.

-¿Què es lo que quieres?- le espetò al espejo.- Trato de dormir.-  
-Oh, vamos ¿Desde cuando te acuestas temprano?-  
-Desde siempre.-  
-Aburrida. En fin... yo llamo sòlo como conmutador. Aquì hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo.-

Aquello le quitò a Herm de golpe los restos del sueño. Se levantò de un salto en la cama y mirò a Amanda con expresiòn asustada

-¡¿Que ha pasado?! ¡¿Alguien se ha enterado?!-  
-¡¡Tranquila, morena!! Las cosas no estàn tan mal.-  
-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡¡Has dejado que alguien se entere!! ¡¿Còmo que las cosas no van mal?!-  
-¡¡¡Ea!!! ¡¡¡Calmation plis!!! ¡No fuè mi culpa! yo no he hecho nada para ponerte... o, ponernos... en evidencia. Tan sòlo que alguien no se creyò la mentira de que yo fuera tu.-

Hermione pareciò relajarse un poco.

-Bueno, està bien, està bien, supongo. ¿Quien ha sido?-  
-Ginny-  
-Ginny.- Repitió Hermione en tono evaluativo. Luego dió un suspiro.- Bueno, no me extraña. Es demasiado perspicaz para haberselo tragado.-  
-¿Quieres hablar con ella? Está preocupada. Crée que te rapté, o algo. Tal vez piense que estoy tomando poción multijugos o qué se yo.-  
-Sï, claro. Pásamela.-

Amy se volteó a ver a Ginny.

-Anda. Que hables con ella.-

Ginny se acercó al espejo.

-¿Hermione?- preguntó Dudosa  
-Sí, Ginny, soy yo.-  
-Cómo sé que ésto no es un truco?-  
-Puedo probar que no lo es. -  
-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué me dijiste cuando te pregunté qué debía hacer...- Ginny se puso un poco roja.- con respecto a...-  
-...A harry? Te dije que salieras con otros chicos, que te relajaras, que fueras tu misma...-  
-¡Hermione! ¡Sí eres tú!-  
-Por supuesto que soy yo.-  
-Pero no entiendo... Porqué te fuíste?-

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Es complicado. Hogwarts es un sueño hecho realidad, pero... éste es otro.-  
-No entiendo.-  
-Yo no siempre supe de la existencia de Hogwarts, Ginny. Y antes de saber que existía, éste era mi sueño. Justo ésta vida. Ahora tengo otros sueños, pero, no sé... es como... curiosidad. Curiosidad de saber qué hubiera pasado si éstos sueños hubieran sido mi vida. Así que... vine. Quería saberlo.-  
-Y para mí fué al revés.- explicó Amy, desde una esquina de la habitación. Estaba con la espalda y un pie recargados en la pared, el otro en el suelo y los brazos cruzados.- De donde yo vengo, Harry Potter sólo es una historia. Un cuento para niños. Siempre me pregunté cómo hubiera sido estudiar en Hogwarts.-  
-Pero...- Ginny dudó.- Cómo? Cómo pudieron cambiar lugares? Y porqué son tan parecidas?-  
-Deja que te explique.- dijo Hermione.- Amy y yo somos la misma persona.-  
-Qué?!!! Pero cómo...?-  
-Somos la mísma persona. La vida que hubieramos tenido si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes.-  
-Sí.- dijo Amy.- deja que te explique. Existe una teoría que afirma que las personas que hay en el mundo aparecen una y otra y otra vez, pero en realidades dimensionales diferentes. En cada una tienen familias distintas, vidas distintas, esducación distinta... pero es la misma persona. Enfrentada a circunstancias diferentes. No siempre son idénticos a sus otros yo. Algunos tienen razgos diferentes, pero, curiosamente, nunca cruciales. A veces el color de los ojos o del pelo, y cosas así. Claro, sin contar cosas como el atuendo, las costumbres o el corte de pelo, porque esos sí varían bastante.-  
-Por eso el corte de pelo.-  
-Me dejé crecer el mechón, pero me crece muy lento el pelo.- explicó Amy.  
-Y el extraño acento.-  
-Tengo facilidad para adoptar un acento muy rápidamente, pero aún así me lleva un par de días de transición. Además he estado adoptando acento inglés, pero no conozco a fondo el de Hermione.-  
-Pero todavía no me explican cómo cambiaron lugares.-  
-De eso yo sé tan poco como tú, Ginny.- dijo Hermione.- Fué Amy la que encontró la forma de viajar entre las diferentes realidades, a mí ni me preguntes.-  
-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-

Una sonrisa un poco torcida se dibujó en la cara de Amy.

-No puedo decírtelo. De cualquier modo, no creo que me entendieras ni aunque lo explicara. Me costó años de trabajo entender cómo funcionaban las diferentes dimensiones y en qué sentidos se movían, y otros más el descubrir cómo hacer un puente. Pero éso no importa. El caso es que estoy aquí.-

Ginny se volvió de nuevo hacia Hermione.

-¿Cuándo vas a volver, Herm?-  
-El trato entre Amy y yo fueron tres meses. Y mira lo extraño que va todo, apenas un par de días y las cosas ya se nos están saliendo de control.-  
-Sí.- afirmo Amy.- Si no corro a ayudarte no sobrevives, ¿No, Herm?-  
-Mira quien habla, la chica que me despertó a mitad de la noche para que convenciera a Ginny de que estoy viva.-  
-¿Y qué tal fué el beis, Herm?-

Hermione se puso nerviosa. No le había mencionado nada a Amy de la vuelta de Max. Pero se salvó de tener que contestar por la interrupción de Ginny.

-¿Beis?-  
-Baseball.- explicó Herm.- Es un deporte muggle. Amy lo practica. Incluso está en un equipo. Es muy buena, la mejor chica de su edad, y en su posición, es la mejor incluso compitiendo con chicos.-

Amy estaba roja.

-Hey, basta.- dijo, tratando de que no se notara el rubor de sus mejillas  
-Bueno, Ginny.- dijo Hermione mirando a Ginny.- Si no te molesta, me gustaría dormir.-  
-Oh, sí, claro. Buenas noches, Herm.-  
-Buenas noches, Ginny.- Hermone puso una joya frente al espejo.- Asteonaire.-

Y su imagen se convirtió en la de Ginny, mirando fijamente al espejo en el cuarto de los menesteres.


	37. Capítulo 36: Somnoliencia

**Capítulo 36: Somnoliencia**

A Hermione le pareció que acababa de dormirse cuando escuchó los golpes en la puerta. Aún aturdida por el sueño, se levantó un poco mareada. Desde que había llegado a la vida de Amy, no había dormido demasiado bien. ¿Era acaso que nunca podría disfrutar de una buena noche de sueño sin interrupciones?

Tambaleante, se vistió con unos vaqueros y una playera holgada de un equipo de Baseball sobre la pijama. Estaba tan dormida que no se percató de que trataba de ponerse la playera de un modo equivocado.

Se acercó a abrir a la puerta. Con la cadena puesta, la abrió unos segundos para ver quien era.

¿Lavender Brown?

-¿Sí?- preguntó Hermione, aún insegura de haber despertado del todo.  
-Hola Amy. ¿Puedo pasar?-  
-¿Para qué?-

Lavender frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Estás enfadada conmigo, o algo así?-  
-No, no. Sólo algo dormida. Pasa.-

Cerró la puerta, corrió la cadena y luego abrió la puerta de nuevo para que Lavender pudiera pasar. Lavender atravesó el umbral y entró en la casa con tanta familiaridad que parecía en su casa. Se sentó en uno de los sillones de la poco amueblada sala-comedor. Hermione la siguió, con el sueño pesandole en los ojos.

-No te ves nada bien, Amy.-  
-No he dormido demasiado bien.-  
-Sí, claro. Me imagino. Me enteré de lo de Max.-

El cerebro de Hermione trabajó tan aprisa como podía. Sólo dos personas sabían de Max. Desgraciadamente para ella, ambas eran mujeres.

-Oh, sí, Max.-

Lavender la miró justo a los ojos.

-¿Segura que estás bien?-  
-Sólo me falta dormir, es todo.-  
-Es como si no fueras tú.-

Hermione bufó ante la ironía.

-Digamos... que no me siento como Amy en estos momentos.-

Lavender le abrazó con efusividad.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó en un susurro  
-Algo mareada.- murmuró Hermione, pensando en que había dormido demasiado poco.- Y confundida.- agregó, recordando lo poco que entendía aveces la vida de Amy  
-Claro.- murmuró Lavender en un tono comprensivo.- No te preocupes, hermanita, todo se aclarará.-

Hermanita. Entonces Hermione supo con quién estaba hablando. Amy tenía una confidente, y ambas se conocían tan bien una a la otra que pensaban de un modo increíblemente similar, así que decían que eran gemelas. Rita.

Y entonces se percató de que estaba pisando sobre terreno muy delicado. Un sólo error y Rita lo notaría.

-Creo que está demasiado claro.- dijo.- Confusamente claro.-

Rita le abrazó más fuerte.

-¿Segura que no quieres hablar?-

Muy segura.

-Sí. Necesito poner mis ideas en orden primero.-

Rita asintió con la cabeza.

-Estaré allí cuando me necesites.-

A Hermione le preocupaba que fuera a estar allí cuando no la necesitara.


	38. Capítulo 37: Malas Palabras

**Capítulo 37: Malas Palabras**

Amy estaba de un humor bastante malo, hecho que, en su vida usual, hubiera traido como consecuencia un torrente de palabras de su vocabulario menos educado cada que cualquier cosa la molestara levemente. Sin embargo, no encontrandose en circunstancias normales, se limitaba a murmurarlas entre dientes, sabiendo que la mayor parte de los chicos no le entendería y divirtiéndose con sus expresiones de susto cuando algunos de ellos tomaban su falta de decencia como algún hechizo desconocido, logrando de éste modo descargar un poco de su frustración.

Frustración que Ron se ocupaba de mantener lo más elevada posible.

No ocurría todos los días que Hermione se equivocase en clase de transformaciones

-...Oh, y las chispas!.- decía encantado, rememorando el suceso sentado a la mesa de Gryffindor en el gran comedor.- Y aúun recuerdo esos negros proyectiles...-  
-Jod...- Si pusiera entera la palabra que musitó Amy, no podrían leer ésto nuestros lectores más jóvenes.

Harry, más prudentemente, había optado por quedarsr callado. De hecho, estaba algo preocupado. Últimamente, Hermione no había podido realizar un sólo hechizo correctamente. Ni siquiera en encantamientos, que era la clase más fácil.

Desde el otro lado de la mesa, Ginny se acercó a ellos con andar decidido.

-Hola chicos.- saludó.  
-Hola Ginny.- dijo Harry.  
-Hola.- dijo Amy a regañadientes.

Ginny frunció el ceño.

-Molesta, Herm?- preguntó.  
-Oh, sí, sí que lo está.- dijo Ron, con un brillo malicioso brillándole en los ojos. - Está frustrada porque no pudo hacer el hechizo de McGonagall.-  
-Oh.- Ginny dirigió una mirada de comprensión y consuelo a Amy.- No te preocupes, Hermione, estoy segura de que podrás con el siguiente.

Amy le dedicó una mirada de profundo agradecimiento.

-Pero entre éste y el siguiente...- dijo Ron- hay un tiempo muy largo, en el que podré recordar las chispas púrpura saliendo de la verita de Hermione o el ojo morado que le quedó a Neville después de ser alcanzado por uno de los proyectiles que...-  
-Si yo fuera tú, no la molestaría tanto, Hermano.- dijo una voz a espaldas de Ron.- O podrías convertirte en su siguiente "Punching Bag"-  
-Sí, o ella podría "desvanecerse en el aire"- concordó una voz idéntica

Eran los gemelos Weasley.

-¿Y ustedes como saben eso?- preguntó Amy  
-Lo de "desvanecerse en el aire"?- preguntó Fred.- Bueno, no creerías que no íbamos a enterarnos, ¿o sí?-  
-Nos dijo Neville.- aclaró George.  
-Pu...- nuevamente, no podré completar algunas de las palabras de Amy.- Pero que ganas de estar chi..., cara...-

Y ciertamente no dijo Chiflando y Caray

-Sí, la verdad es que nosotros chi... bastante.- le dijo George.

Amy se puso pálida.

-¿Ustedes...? ¿Cómo...?-  
-En lo que a malas palabras se refiere, nosotros somos toda una autoridad. Pero no me imaginaba lo mismo de tí, Hermione. ¿Desde cuando están las malas palabras en español en tu vocabulario.-  
-Desde...- ahora estaba roja.- Bueno... La verdad es... ¡La verdad es que eso no les incumbe.-

Y salió como un tornado. Ginny miró un instante a los Gemelos, luego a Harry y Ron, y finalmente salió en pos de Amy.

-Bien, bien. Malas palabras en español. Una nueva pieza del rompecabezas. Toma nota, Fred, ésto se pone cada vez más interesante.-

Pero algo acababa de encajar en la mente de Harry.

-¿Español...? ¿No se usan ambos apellidos en español?-

Fred y George se volvieron a verle, extrañados por la curiosa pregunta

-Hasta donde yo sé, sí.- dijo Fred, mirándole con curiosidad.- ¿Porqué?-  
-Nada, se me acaba de ocurrir algo. Tengo que ir a la biblioteca. Los veré después.

Y se fué.

-¿Pero qué le ocurre?- preguntó Ron extrañado

Y salió tras él.

-Bien, bien. Algo relacionado con dos apellidos y Harry corriendo a la biblioteca como si de Hermione se tratara. Dos piezas más para el rompecabezas. Toma nota, George, que ésto se pone cada vez más interesante.-


	39. Capítulo 38: Haber si así despiertas

**Capítulo 38: Haber si así despiertas…**

Las risas llenaban el salón de francés, cargándolo de un ambiente ligero y activo.

Pero Hermione no se sentía ni activa ni ligera. De hecho, estaba haciendo soberanos esfuerzos para no caer dormida encima de la mesa circular.

Así que a duras penas y se dió cuenta de que alguien le hacía señas fuera del salón.

-Amy... creo que te buscan-

Hermione regresó de su ensoñamiento sólo el tiempo suficiente para ver a Max que le sonreía y le pedia que saliera.

-Oh-oh.- dijo la chica por lo bajo.

No le gustaba ver a Max. No era que el chico no fuera agradable, era todo lo contrario. Era demasiado agradable. Y conocía demasiado bien a Amy. No se sentía a gusto con él. La trataba demasiado familiarmente, era demasiado... cercano. Es decir, era obvio, Amy y él solían ser novios. Pero estaba demasiado cerca...

Pero sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera, no podía ignorarlo. Amy no se lo perdonaría ni en un millón de años. Así que con un suspiro resignado, pidió permiso al profesor para retirarse del salón.

-Hola Nora.- la saludó el chico con un beso en la mejilla cuando estuvieron fuera de la vista de los que se encontraban dentro del edficio. Hermione sabía que el chico era uno de los pocos que llamaba así a Amy. Era un sobrenombre con el que sólo algunos le habían llamado.

Hermione enrojeció hasta la punta de las orejas.

-Ah... Hola Max.- dijo ella, sintiéndose un poco agobiada por el olor del chico que le llegaba en un torrente cuando se acercaba.

Él le sonrió. Era en verdad muy guapo, no costaba entender porqué a Amy le gustaba tanto...

-Quiero hablar contigo.-

De pronto Hermione entendió a qué se refería Amy cuando decía que Max podía ser muy imponente. Cuando se puso súbitamente serio, de pronto a Hermione le pareció mucho más alto, si bien apenas y se llevarían un par de centímetros, si es que se llevaban algo. Se sintió extrañamente empequeñecida por la mirada profunda de los ojos del chico.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?- dijo, un poco insegura.  
-Es sobre mí. Mira, entiendo que... lo que pasó... es algo que debe haber sido difícil, pero... bueno...-

A Hermione le impresionaron los esfuerzos que hacía el chico para no decir nada equivocado, hecho que dejaba patente lo mucho que Amy le importaba.

-...es decir, sé que es probable que ahora tú tengas tu vida, y... bueno, sé que dos años sin ver a alguien es demasiado tiempo, pero yo..., yo sólo quiero... yo sólo quiero decir... sólo quiero decirte que...que yo aún... que yo aún te...-

A Hermione le hizo sentir mal la dificultad que tenía el chico para decir lo que sea que tuviera que decir, así que lo alentó.

-¿Qué, Max? ¿Qué tienes que decirne?-´  
-ésto.- le respondió él en un súbito arranque de descición.

Y la tomó por el cuello y la besó, sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara de que Luis estaba en la escalera, congelado ante la escena que veía.


	40. Capítulo 39: No entiendes

**Capítulo 39: No entiendes**

Harry revisó el volumen. No era la clase de lectura que solía tener.

Desde que Hermione había comenzado a comportarse de aquél modo tan extraño, Harry había comenzado a investigar un poco. Así que había hablado con la bibliotecaria y había terminado por conseguir el registro de los últimos volúmenes que Hermione había sacado de la biblioteca. Los había revisado todos con aburrida exactitud, buscando una pista.

…ste era uno que había consultado con cierta regularidad, y, de hecho, había sacado una copia de la biblioteca.

Un diccionario.

-Harry!- dijo Ron, que entraba en la biblioteca en aquél momento.  
-Ron! Qué pasa?-  
-Qué te pasa a tí, querras decír. Corriendo a la biblioteca? Queremos entender qué le sucede a Hermione, no que te conviertas en ella. Y que es eso?- preguntó señalando el libro.

Harry pensó si debía decírselo. Pero decidió no hacerlo. Ron no lo entendería. Se lo diría después, cuando supiera más.

-Nada.- dijo Harry, metiendo el libro en su mochila.- Algo que tengo que leer.-

...

Ginny alcanzó a Amy y tiró de su brazo para que se volviera a verla.

-¿Qué demonios fué eso?-

Para sorpresa de Ginny, Amy estaba riéndose.

-Una pésima actuación.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír también, y al cabo de un momento ambas estaban riendo.

-Estabas roja como un tomate.- dijo Ginny.  
-Y no supe que decir. Dios, fué ridículo!-  
-Casi te mueres de que te hayan pescado diciendo una mala palabra.-  
-No pensé que nadie me entendería!-

Ambas volvieron a reír.

-Ocurrió algo?- preguntó una voz

Amy y Ginny se volvieron hacia el inesperado visitante. Era Seamus Finnigan, que venía acercándose por el pasillo.

-Ah, hola Seamus.- dijo Amy, algo tensa.- No, Ginny y yo sólo nos reíamos de una tontería que hice, es todo.-  
-Tú haciendo tonterías?- Seamus frunció el ceño.- Eso no es muy común.-  
-Bueno, supongo que no, pero al fin y al cabo yo también me equivoco de vez en cuando.-

Seamus sonrió.

-De vez en cuando? Me impresiona tu modestia.-  
-Bueno, uno no puede evitar ser como es.- dijo Amy con un guiño.- No es mi culpa haber nacido casi-perfecta.- por el tono de voz se entendía que estaba bromeando.

Ambos rieron, Amy algo nerviosa.

-Y las explosiones en la clase de McGonnagall de ésta tarde?-  
-Bueno, eso entra dentro del casi.- dijo Amy encogiéndose de hombros.

Volvieron a reír. Seamus echó una mirada al pasillo

-Bueno, Herm... Tengo que entregar ésto, así que supongo que nos vemos luego.-  
-Sip. Nos vemos luego, Seamus.-  
-Nos vemos.-

Seamus continuó su camino por el pasillo y al final se perdió de vista. Amy se quedó viendo el lugar donde se había marchado.

-Te gusta.- acusó una voz a su lado.

Amy pareció volver del limbo.

-No es verdad.- dijo a Ginny.  
-Ah, sí. Sí lo es. Te encanta.-  
-No es así!-  
-Sí lo es! Te diste cuenta de cómo automáticamente desaparecí del panorama cuando apareció él? Estabas nerviosa y no lo mirabas a los ojos, y te quedaste una eternidad viendo el lugar por el que se había ido después de que él ya se había marchado.-  
-Bueno...-  
-Te gusta.-  
-No lo entiendes. Es que yo lo conozco.-  
-Lo conoces?- Ginny frunció el entrecejo.  
-En mi realidad. Jugamos basquetball juntos y...-

* * *

**nOtAs De La AuToRa:**

Tras tooooooooodo este tiempo nueva actualización, lamento haber tardado. Como expliqué en el otro fic ha sido una temporada muy dura para mí, realmente desgastante. Me ha pasado de todo. Ya era hora de otra actu... Espero que les guste. Dejen comments!

cOrDeL


	41. Capítulo 40: Estar seguro

**Capítulo 40: Estar seguro**

Luis echó a correr escalera abajo sólo un segundo antes de que Max y Hermione se apartaran mútuamente uno de los labios de la otra. La chica se sentía incómoda, fuera de lugar y se le había subido la sangre a las mejillas. Tenía la clase de sensación que se tiene cuando se ve algo que no se debería haber visto. Max, por el otro lado, se sentía culpable, desconcertado y asustado, todo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó de sopetón, habiendo dado varios pasos hacia atrás.  
-¿Cómo?- Hermione no podía mirarlo, sino que concentraba la vista en una grieta en el suelo.  
-¿Dónde está Nora? ¿Qué le has hecho? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Porqué...? ¿Cómo?-  
-No sé de qué estás hablando.-  
-Esscúchame.- Max le tomó por los hombros y Hermione se encogió un poco y se concentró más en la grieta.- Puedo aceptar que hayas cambiado, pero ésto... es demasiado. No eres Nora. No la que yo conocí. De eso estoy seguro. Quiero saber qué está pasando. Necesito que me lo digas, porque me estoy volviendo loco.-

Hermione se volvió a verlo. En algo tenía razón: Estaba como loco.

-Max...-

Trató de mentirle. Le miró a los ojos y trató con todas sus fuerzas de mentirle. Pero no pudo. Sólo ver su desconcierto, su desesperación reflejada en esos grandes ojos obscuros...

-Yo no soy nora.-

...

Luis se apoyó en la pared del edificio y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Se la pasó por el pelo, sin poder dejar de pensar en la escena que acababa de ver.

No sabía qué le afectaba tanto. Es decir, ellos dos habían sido novios, no había nada de extraordinario en que se hubieran besado.

Pero no sentia lo mismo.

No sé. Primero, se había sentido desconcertado, pero más que desconcierto un poco traicionado.

Traicionado. Sí, esa era la palabra. ¿Pero porqué? No tenía ninguna razón para sentirse así...

Era sólo que Amy había estado con él tanto tiempo... bueno, no, no tanto. Sólo había sido un año. Pero parecía más. Y no había sido precisamente con él, sino con el equipo de beisball, y el equipo de la escuela... Pero, bueno...

¿Qué le pasaba? Ya no estaba seguro de nada.

¿Lo había estado en algún momento?

Creo que no.

¿Pero porqué? Bueno... es que Amy... es que... trató de entender porqué se estaba enfadando, porqué depronto no se salía de su cabeza la imagen de él dejándole muy en claro a ese tal Alberto, Max, Harry o lo que fuera que Nora no necesitaba que... no necesitaba que...

Y entonces lo entendió.

Estaba celoso.


	42. Capítulo 41: El boceto de una vida

**Capítulo 41: El boceto de una vida**

Seamus Finnigan entró a la Sala Común por el hueco del retrato. El lugar estaba prácticamente vació.

En una butaca al lado del fuego, Amy se esmeraba en una hoja de papel blanco. Parecería que sólo hacía rayones si se le veía de lejos, pero en realidad estaba bocetando un dibujo. El cabello le caía a ambos lados de la cara, balanceándose suavemente cuando la chica se movía un poco.

Seamus se acercó a ella con paso decidido.

-Hola Herm.- saludó con tono amigable

Amy dió un respingo.

-Ah, hola Seamus.- estaba un poco roja.  
-¿Qué haces?- el chico se sentó a su lado.  
-Eh... nada... sólo dibujaba...- Amy estaba roja como un tomate mientras Seamus tomaba el pedazó para ver lo que Amy había diibujado...  
-Es McGonnagall!-

Seamus se echó a reír.

-Es bueno!- dijo.

Amy estaba bastante roja.

-Te gusta?-  
-Es genial! No sabía que dibujaras.

Amy se encogió de hombros.

-Siempre he querido hacer caricaturas. Últimamente he estado mejorando bastante.-  
-Me doy cuenta... Son todos tus dibujos tan geniales como éste?-  
-Dímelo tú.-

Amy sacó un fajo de hojas. Seamus las miró una tras otra.

-Wow! Tienes algunos muy buenos... Es como una historieta, no?-

Amy asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, de lo que me pasa.-  
-Increíble. Crees que podrías prestármela?-

Amy dudó. Nunca le había prestado a nadie su historieta. La llamaba Boceto de Una Vida. Además... non quería que Seamus se enterara de todo.

-No sé...  
-Oh, vamos... te la devolveré.-  
-No te ofendas, es que no se la he prestado a nadie...-  
-Y es privada.-

Amy suspiró. Bueno... todavía no dibujaba la conversación entre Ginny y ella, y los diálogos de la historieta estaban en inglés en esa parte porque siempre los dibujaba en el idioma en el que ocurrían. Para conservar los chistes.

-Está bien. Te la presto.-

Seamus sonrió. Y esa sonrisa... Amy sintió que las piernas se le hacían de mantequilla. Sabía que Seamus no era Carlos...

pero cómo se le parecía


	43. Capítulo 42: Cuando la magia se dispara

**Capítulo 42: Cuando la magia se dispara**

No hubo realmente mucho que decir. Max se había ido sintiéndose entre herido y dudoso ante la respuesta de Herm. Sí, era la ue había esperado oír, pero cuando la oyó resultó que no se sintió como creyó que lo haría. El que la chica le hubiera dicho que ella no era Nora era algo que él, en el fondo del corazón, sabía perfectamente. Pero su propia mente no estaba tan convencida. Porque aquella chica se veía igual a Nora, tenía la voz de Nora...

Había creído que cuando escuchara esa confirmación todo le iba a quedar muy claro, pero en realidad todo había sido más confuso. No era Nora. ¿Eso significaba que era otra persona, que no era Amy? O simplemente que había cambiado de ser la persona que él conocía?

No lo sabía, y la duda lo carcomía. Pero no era éso lo que más le había pesado cuando había escuchado aquellas palabras salir de aquellos labios. Cuando aquellas palabras habían llegado a sus oídos, había sido como un golpe, como si su corazón se encogiera por dentro. Se había sentido mal.

Y ahí estaba Max, confuso y mortificado, sin tener idea de qué creer. Si hubiera sabido que aquello sólo estaba a punto de empezar, talvez hubiera salido huyendo.

...

Ya le había pasado a Amy cuando había detenido el tiempo, y ahora estaba a punto de pasarle a Hermione. Mientras la chica bajaba por la escalera cargando entre los brazos los libros que ocuparía la siguiente clase.

La sombra en el suelo no le llamó demasiado la atención en un principio, sólo era una sombra. Debía de ser una nube. Pero entonces se percató de que había pasado con demasiada velocidad para haber sido una nube. Entonces, extrañada, levantó la mirada.

Los libros se le cayeron de los brazos.

No cualquiera puede permanecer con los libros entre los brazos cuando ve la enorme silueta de un dragón lanzarse en picado directamente hacia su persona

En un acto reflejo, Hermione se agachó a penas lo suficiente para que el dragón pasara rozándola con lasgarras. Instintivamente, buscó la varita en su cadera.

Pero no estaba ahí, por supuesto. La tenía Amy.

El dragón daba media vuelta y volvía a lanzarse contra ella, con las fauces abiertas lanzando un poderoso rugido que hacía temblar la tierra. Con tanta velocidad como fué capáz, Hermione levantó sus libros del suelo y los arrojó a la mochila mientras rebuscaba en ella frenéticamente para dar con un objeto que necesitaba. Al fín lo encontró, una piedra tornasolada que debía ser alguna clase de cristal, pues era traslúcida.

Corrió como nunca antes hacia los baños de las chicas. Entró en ellos como una exhalación y... Estaban llenos. ¿Qué las chicas no podían encontrar otro lugar para platicar? Se había olvidado que entre clase y clase siempre estaban a reventar.

Los individuos del género másculino solían pasar frente a los baños de las chicas sin entrar a ellos. Al dragón, sin embargo, no pareció agradarle demasiado dicha prohibición, pues lanzó una bocanada de fuego contra el letrero justo antes de asomar su enorme cabeza por la puerta y chocar con los hombros contra la pared, tratando de entrar al recinto y rugiendo enardecido.

Las chicas soltaron al unísono un grito aterrado y corrieron a ocultarse. Entre algunas de ellas, lograron encontrar un modo de salir del sitio por la pared opuesta, quitando varios adoquines que estaban flojos. Comenzaron a fugarse por ahí dando de gritos y con una increíble velocidad.

#Bueno...# pensó Hermione #La próxima vez que los baños estén repletos, conozco la solución al problema: Un enorme dragón negro#

Sin perder tiempo, colocó la piedra frente al espejo y dijo.

-Adlorpe ad Nuem.-

La imagen de la pared de azulejo blanco detrás de Herm se transformó en la de la mochila de Amy. Rayos, vaya que la chica era desordenada. Hermione comenzó a gritarle al espejo.

-¡Amy! ¡Amy! -el dragón lanzó otra bocanada de fuego que por poco convierte a Hermione en una crujiente pieza de carne al carbón...- ¡MALDITA SEA, AMANDA, SI NO CONTESTAS JURO QUE VUELVO DE LA MUERTE SÓLO PARA PARTIRTE EN DOS LA CARA!-

O bien no le oía o bien la chica era insensible a las amenazas.

-¡AMY, CARLOS SE ROMPIÓ UNA PIERNA!-

Como si hubiera dicho las palabras mágicas. La cara de Amy tardó menos en aparecer que si la hubiera atraído con un encantamiento convocador.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-  
-¡DIME TÚ QUE PASA!-

En aquél momento el dragón volvió a estrellarse contra la pared tirando un pedazo lo suficientemente grande como para que Amy alcanzara a ver su cabeza.

-Demooonios...- dijo Amy.  
-¡¿Demonios? ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON DEMONIOS, POR TODOS LOS CIELOS? ¡¿UN DRAGÓN ESTÁ A PUNTO DE MATARME Y TÚ SÓLO DICES DEMOOONIOS? ¡ESTE ERA EL MOMENTO PARA DECIR MALDICIONES, AMY!-  
-Fué el shock, disculpa. Qué puedo hacer por tí?-

Hermione no supo si reír o llorar

-¡¿CÓMO QUE QUÉ PUEDES HACER POR MÍ? ¡DÍME CÓMO ME LO QUITO DE ENCIMA!-  
-Bueno, no sé...- amy se encogió de hombros.- No tengo gran experiencia en dragones-  
-¡¿NO TIENES GRAN...? ¡AMY!-  
-¡Está bien, cálmate! Ni que fuera para tanto...-  
-¡ME VAN A MATAR!-  
-Ni que no te hubiera pasado antes. Piensa fríamente...-  
-¡¿CÓMO VOY A PENSAR CLARAMENTE CON UN MALDITO DRAGÓN ECHÁNDO SU ALIENTO A MIS ESPALDAS?-  
-¿Con esa calma te libraste de la muerte tantas veces?-  
-¡NO AMY, ME LIBRÉ CON UNA VARITA! ¡UNA QUE TIENES TÚ, POR CIERTO!-

El dragón lanzó otra bocanada de fuego, y ésta alcanzó a prender la ropa de Hermione, que la apagó con agua del grifo antes de que pasara a mayores

-¡Está bien, esta bién! -Amy parecía haber reaccionado por fín.- ¡Buscaré como ayudarte! ¡Pero sal de ahí, que van a rostizarte!-  
-¡No puedo! ¡Tendría que alejarme del espejo!-  
-¿No tienes uno de bolsillo?-  
-¡No! ¡Jamás he necesitado uno!-  
-¡Pues consíguelo!-

Hermione miró a su mochila y lanzó un libro contra el espejo. Éste rebotó haciendo vibrar la imagen

-¡¿Qué rayos haces?- preguntó Amy.  
-¡Romper el espejo!-  
-Hermione... estás rodeada de escombros de cemento y roca y lanzas un libro contra el vidrio? Si que te afecta la presión...-

Hermione tuvo que admitir que tenía razón. Sin perder un segundo, tomó un pedazo de pared que estaba cerca de ella y que podía lanzar.

-Sólo es una pelota de Beisball... -le dijo Amy- tírala directo a mi cara.-  
#Y ojalá después de romper el espejo te parta la cara# pensó la chica


	44. Capítulo 43: Más Magia

**Capítulo 43: + Mágia**

-Bien Amy, ahora díme... ¡¿QUÉ HAGO?-  
-Primero ponte a salvo mientras pienso en algo!-  
-¡¿CÓMO TE PONES A SALVO DE UN DRAGÓN?-  
-¡No tengo idea! Tú sólo huye.-

Qué gran consejo, murmuró Hermione. Se había colado por el agujero que habían abierto las chicas y corría con un pedazo afilado de vidrio en una mano.

El enorme animal pareció notarlo y en lugar de seguir arremetiendo contra la pared sin comprender que Hermione había salido por un lugar fuera de su campo de visión y creyendo que la enontraría dentro, como Hermione había pensado que haría, se alejó y sobrevoló el sitio para atrapar a Hermione del lado contrario. La chica echó a correr a toda prisa del reptil al que los ojos parecían salírsele de las órbitas.

Pero no importaba que tan bien se ocultara o que tanto corriera, el dragón siempre la encontraba como si Hermione brillara como un faro.

-¡Amy! ¿Qué Hago? ¡Necesito... necesito...! ¡NECESITO MÁGIA, POR AMOR DEL CIELO! ¡¿CÓMO VOY A LIBRARME DE UN DRAGÓN SIN MÁGIA?-  
-¡¿Y qué quieres que haga? Incluso si me llevara tu varita allá, no funcionaría. Cada realidad tiene determinada cantidad de mágia, si le quito o le pongo más no funcionará. Los aparatos mágicos sólo funcionan en la realidad en que se los crea.-  
-¡¿ENTONCES QUÉ?-

Amy se quebró la cabeza pensando en una solución.

-¿Porqué no...? ¡Hermione! ¿Qué tal si utilizas la mágia que ya está allá?-  
-¿Qué quieres decir?-  
-¡Tu sabes, MI clase de mágia! Quiero decir... como la piedra y eso.-  
-¡Pero yo no sé hacer eso! ¡Y tu mágia nunca es crucial! ¡No son efectos fuertes! Casi siempre son cambios pequeños, minúsculos, poco importantes!-  
-Pues es lo único que tenemos!-  
-Y... ¡¿qué hago? ¡¿Qué digo?  
-Háblale al viento.-  
-¿Qué palabras tengo que decir para poder hablar con él? ¿Cuál es el hechizo?-  
-Ninguno! Sólo dí las palabras que salgan de tu corazón! El viento sabe muchas lenguas, pues las ha escuchado todas, y entiende tus palabras. Entiende hasta cómo late tu corazón, pues siente cuando lo respiras. Y también siente al dragón planeando en su corriente!-

Hermione entendió de pronto lo que se le había ocurrido a Amy.

-Viento!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Y el viento le respondió soplándole con fuerza.

-Si tú le gritas, él tambien puede- le dijo Amy desde el espejo.  
-Ah... lo siento.-  
-No me lo digas a mí, dícelo a él.-  
-Ah, lo siento, viento.-

Otra fuerte ráfaga de viento despeinó la melena de Hermione.

-Entiende cuando hablas con él y cuando hablas conmigo, también me oye a mí y sabe que no estoy ahí contigo. Y no le gusta que yo hable de él como si él no estuviera escuchando, así que mejor me cayo. Suerte, Herm.-

Y la imagen al otro lado se desvaneció para dar paso a volver a ser un sismple reflejo.


	45. Capítulo 44: El arrogante

**Capítulo 44: El arrogante**

-Bueno... este... viento... yo... bueno...-

Normalmente superar la indecisión toma algo de tiempo, pero tener un dragón lanzandote fuego cerca de los pies es un buen incentivo para superarla.

-¡Ah! ¡Viento, necesito ayuda!-

Como respuesta cesó toda señal de viento.

-Por favor, viento, porfavor!-

Sin respuesta.

-Lamento haber hablado de tí como si no estuvieras aquí! Fuí una tonta! Pero por favor, viento, ayúdame!-

El viento lazó algo que a Hermione se le antojó un bufido.

-Por favor! Viento, te lo suplico! Qué quieres? Que ruegue?

El silencio del viento lo decía todo

-De acuerdo! Te lo ruego, viento, por favor, ayuda! Quítame de encima a ese dragón! Por favor!-

El viento dejó de soplar otra vez.

-¡Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Eres un testarudo¿sabes?-

El viento le sopló con furia, como molesto ante semejante impertinencia. De hecho Hermione creyó oír un susurro molesto... pero no... debía estar imaginandolo.  
Sin embargo, la súbita ráfaga de aire dió a Hermione una pista de cómo debía proceder.

-¡Es verdad! ¡No puedes hacer nada!-

Otra vez cesó el viento. Hermione no entendía que estaba haciendo mal. Era como si el viento hubiera sabido que estaba mintiendo

#...-Sólo dí las palabras que salgan de tu corazón!... Entiende hasta cómo late tu corazón, pues siente cuando lo respiras!-#

Entonces, el viento podía saber que estaba mintiéndo. Tendría que provocarlo, y además tendría que decir la verdad.

-¡Eres un testarudo! ¡Un egocéntrico! ¡No piensas en nada que no sea en tí!-

El viento volvió a rugir.

-¡No te importa nada más! ¡No te importa que un dragón esté a punto de matarme, sólo te importa tu estúpido egocentrismo!- el rugido del viento ya no cesab, y era tan fuerte que a Hermione le costaba cada vez más oír su voz, aunque gritaba- ¡No puedes pensar en mí o en ayudarme porque sólo piensas en tí, en tí, en tí!- el viento crecía y crecía alrededor de Herm,, y ésta tuvo que cerrar los ojos.- ¡No puedes quitarme de encima un dragón porque eres demasiado egoísta como para pensar en alguien que no seas tú!-

Swoosh. Una corriente de aire barrió a Hermione y la arrastró un par de metros de espaldas sobre el pavimento. Pero eso no fué nada comparado con lo que le hizo al dragón, que súbitamente pareció una cometa que se iba, o las velas hinchadas de un barco... El viento lo arrastró con tanta fuerza que se lo llevó hasta convertirlo en un puntito en la lejanía que al final desapareció.

Hermione no se lo podía creer. Seguía viva!

-Viento, tú...-

El viento silbó, expectante.

-Muchísimas gracias! Eres un santo, me salvaste la vida!-

Aunque el viento no dió ninguna respuesta identificable, a Hermione aquello le pareció concluyente. Incluso pudo imaginárselo henchido de orgullo y disfrutando de los cumplidos con talante arrogante.

-Te lo agradeceré siempre! Muchísimas gracias, viento, jamás lo olvidaré!-

Y tuvo que seguir con los cumplidos un buen rato.


	46. Capítulo 45: Fuentes de información Vita

**Capítulo 45: Fuentes de información vital**

Bueno, antes de que regresara el dragón, lo mejor era poner las cosas en orden. Ahora tenía que hablar con Amy.

-Adlorpe Ad Nuem.-

Aunque exteriormente no pasaba nada, Hermione sentí cláramente como la piedra entre sus dedos se cargaba con la energía, con el cosquilleo burbujeante de la magia.

La imagen de Amy comenzó a dibujarse en el espejo. Estaba tan tranquila leyéndose un cómic...

-Amy!-

La chica dió un bote.

-¡Rayos, Herm. Me asustaste! ¡Me podría haber dado un infarto!-  
-¿Infarto? ¡¿Infarto? ¡EL INFARTO SE VA A QUEDAR CORTO CUANDO TE PESQUE! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? ¡ME DEJASTE SOLA CON UN DRAGÓN ENORME QUE ESCUPÍA FUEGO! ¡TÚ SABÍAS COMO TRATAR AL VIENTO Y NO ME LO DIJISTE! ¡PUDE HABER MUERTO! ¡Y ENCIMA TE QUEDASTE TRANQUILA LEYÉNDOTE UN CÓMIC!-  
-¡Calma, Herm! ¡Al menos deja que te explique...!  
-¿CÓMO PUEDES EXPLICAR ÉSTO?-  
-Espera.- la voz de Amy sonaba cortante y autoritaria, por lo que a pesar de su enfado, Hermione hizo caso. Amy revolvió en su mochila en el otro lado del espejo y finalmente sacó un cuaderno y un marcador negro. Destapó el marcador con la boca y se quedó con la tapa entre los dientes mientras escribía algo en la libreta. Luego, se lo mostró a Hermione.

"No podía decírtelo."  
-¿Porqué escribes en un cuaderno en vez de hablar?

Amy volvió a tomar la libreta y anotó algo debajo de la primera línea.

"…l no puede ver a través de los cristales"  
-¿…l? ¿…l quién?-  
"Cómo que quien? El viento!"  
-¿Y porqué no quieres que el v...?-

Amy la acalló con un gesto. Escribió algo de nuevo.

"Escucha todo lo que dices. Tú misma comprobaste que era un testarudo. Tiene tanto ego que si te hubiera dicho cómo era no hubiera querido ayudarte. Te dí todas las pistas que pude, pero no podía decirte mucho."  
-¿Y porqué sigues sin hablar ahora?-  
"Porque si sabe que hablamos de él querrá saber que decimos, y si se entera que le he dicho testarudo me pondrá una paliza cuando regrese."  
-Sí, creo que sé a qué te refieres...- Hermione se pasó una mano por los moretones que le habían quedado de la arrastradita que le había dado el viento.- Pero bueno... ¿Quieres explicarme porqué demonios me perseguía ese dragón?-  
-Sí, claro.- Amy volvió a hablar en voz alta y dejó de lado la libreta.- Estuve pensando en lo mismo, porqué un dragón, de los poquísimos que hay en mi realidad (de hecho dudaba que quedara alguno aún) se ensañó contigo de ese modo...-  
-Eso fué antes o después de leer el cómic?- Preguntó Hermione con Sarcásmo.  
-¡Eso no era un cómic, era el HeoNagder!-  
-El qué?-  
-El HeoNagder. Lo escribe Himm Linistik.-  
-Ya. Y el es qué? Un gran escritor de comics?-  
-Himm Linistik es parte del grupo de la A cerrada, Herm.-  
-La A cerrada? Qué es eso?-  
-Rayos! En qué pensabas cuando leías sobre mi vida, Herm?-  
-Tienes pensamientos confusos, yo no sé como te comprendes.-  
-Bah! La A cerrada es la asociación de los pocos que aún dominan, saben o controlan algo de magia en mi realidad. Es un grupo muy selecto, y (valga la redundancia) cerrado al público en general. Saber los nombres de algunos de sus integrantes me costó una frie... quiero decir, un trabajo terrible. La mayor parte de los que pertenecen a la A cerrada crean algún tipo de obra con una historia falsa pero información vital mágica de fondo. De no haber sido por el HeoNagder no estarías allá, Herm, así que más respeto!-  
-Espera... quieres decir que arriesgaste tu vida para crear un paso entre realidades con la información que obtuviste de un cómic?  
-No es un cómic!  
-Dios mío, estás demente.-  
-El estudio de las realidades, los planos de existencia y sus movimientos fué exclusivamente mío. El HeoNagder sólo me explicó que instrumentos mágicos necesitaría usar y cómo.-  
-Sigues estando demente.-  
-Al demonio! Quieres saber porqué te perseguía el dragón o no?-  
-Lo sacaste del comic?-  
-¡HERMIONE!-


	47. Capítulo 46: Una explicación confusa

**Capítulo 46: Una explicación confusa**

-Bien. Como iba diciendo...- en la voz de Amy se advertía cierto tono de reproche.- Me quedé pensando porqué un dragón se ensañaría contigo de ese modo. Yo había tenido todas las precauciones que eran necesarias para el viaje entre realidades, pero ésta era la segunda vez ya... primero yo deteniendo el tiempo y luego tú atrayendo a un dragón que evidentemente se sentía molesto por tu presencia...-  
-¿No?- preguntó Hermione con Sarcasmo- ¿De verdad? ¡Juro que yo no me dí cuenta de que estuviera molesto! Era evidente que el fuego que me arrojaba era para decirme lo mucho que yo le agradaba...-  
-Vale, vale, ya entendí. El caso era que el dragón te seguía sin perder núnca la noción de donde estabas. Siempre se daba cuenta de adonde habías ido, aunque no te viera.-  
-Lo sé, lo sé! Era frustrante! No podía ni ocultarme ni huír, se adelantaba a mis pasos!-  
-Pero como? Si no podía verte? Ésa fué mi primera pista. Olor? No, no era tan fuerte. Oído? No, sus propios destrozos y rugidos hubieran cubierto tu escape. Entonces cómo? Qué cosa perciben los dragones? Qué cosa los atrae sin remedio? Hacia dónde se encaminan siempre los dragónes y qué sitios escogen siempre como posibles moradas?-  
-Como posibles moradas? Mmmm... usualmente fuentes de magia intensa o exótica...-  
-¡Exacto!-  
-¿Magia? Pero qué mágia? Yo no tengo mágia exótica o intensa conmigo. Y eso tampoco explica porqué quiso convertirme en pedacitos de carbón.-  
-Yo me pregunté lo mismo. Entre lo que hay allá no hay nada que pudiera haber atraído a un dragón... ¿Entonces qué? Tú no te habías llevado ninguna mágia contigo cuando habías viajado hacia allá, verdad?

Verdad?Y entonces caí en la cuenta. Entonces supe en qué me había equivocado. Sí que nos habíamos llevado magia a otra realidad, cada una en la propia variedad de nuestros mundos.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué mágia?-  
-La tuya! La que está dentro de tí! No se trata de una varita, Herm, ni de palabras mágicas, se trata de lo que hay en tí! Si no, cualquier muggle podría hacer magia con una varita, no? No te parece mucha casualidad que yo, que trabajo con la escencia del tiempo, haya detenido el tiempo cuando viajé aquí. Y tú atrajiste un dragón! Porqué? Porque encontró su misma clase de mágia!-  
-Pero no dijiste que la magia no funcionaba mas que en la propia realidad donde se creaba?-  
-Sí, lo mismo me pregunté yo. Así que consulté el HeoNagder. Pero el HeoNagder habla sólo de objetos mágicos. ¿Qué hay de los seres mágicos? No es como los objetos mágicos que pierden su magia en el trayecto y se vuelven inservibles. Se le puede arrancar la magia a un ser vivo? Es parte de sí mismo. Lo peor, qué ocurriría si pudiera perderla? Pero mejor que eso Qué pasaría si la magia de un sitio viajara a otro sitio que la rechaza?-  
-Me perdí cuando hablabas de los objetos mágicos-  
-Qué pasaría? Magia ajena en un sitio de mágia opuesta resultaría chocante... Destructivo? Talvez. Pero sobre todo, desequilibraría. Rompería el supremo y frágil equilibro inter-realidad generando consecuencias Caóticas incalculables.-  
-De acuerdo. Entendí lo de romper el equilibrio supremo y lo de generar consecuencias caóticas incalculables, y debo de decirte, Amy, que ésto no me gusta nada. No quiero generar un Caos! Acabemos ésto de una vez por todas, volvamos a donde pertenecemos.  
-Demasiado tarde.-  
-Qué?-  
-Demasiado tarde! Mis cálculos estaban hechos para las realidades en funcionamiento perfecto. Acabo de intentar abrir un paso y no he podido. He salido a un espacio en blanco, una realidad inexistente o destruída. Y casi he muerto al tratar de regresar. Lamento decirte que estamos varadas hasta que el equilibrio se restaure. Aunque de todos modos trataré de volver a hacer los cálculos para ver si puedo reparar éste desastre.-  
-¿Qué...?¿cómo...?¡¿Varadas? ¡Amy, yo no quiero quedarme aquí para siempre!-  
-Ni yo! No es que no me guste, pero empiezo a extrañar... Pero estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo. Hasta volví a consultar el HeoNagder buscando ideas. Pronto, hasta las comunicaciones fallarán. Ya no podré hablar contigo ni pedirte ayuda, ni tú conmigo. Y eso aún no es lo peor.-  
-No puedo imaginarme algo peor.-  
-El equilibrio entero va a tratar de repararse. Primero, intentará eliminar la mágia ajena y recuperar la perdida. Eso significa que primero tratará de arrancarnos nuestra mágia o destruírnos y crear algo con increíble poder mágico. Si no logra terminar con nuestra mágia, tratará de convertirla en propia de algún modo. La última opcion es generar increíble cantidad de la mágia ajena y aún mayores de la mágia local para recuperar el balance inicial. Ésa opción es la menos peligrosa para nuestra propia integridad, pero la más caótica, catastrófica y apocalíptica.-  
-Dios, la mitad de lo que te entiendo sigue sin sonarme nada bien.-  
-Sugerencia de mi parte: Que nos apresuremos a generar mágia sino queremos acabar muertas o mutiladas sin mágia.-  
-¿Y cómo rayos hacemos eso?-  
-Ni idea.-

Y la imagen en el espejo se distorsionó. Hermione y Amy se gritaron mútuamente, pero ninguna pudo detener el súbito fin de cualquier unión entre una realidad y otra, que se aislaban para reparar su equilibrio.


	48. Capítulo 47: Caos, Caos, Caos

**Capítulo 47: Caos, Caos, Caos**

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro. Bien, ésto no era precisamente lo que había planeado. Era aún mejor.

Caos, Caos, Caos. Empezaba a gustarle el caos.

No se había considerado a sí misma como una persona caótica. Su vida había sido predecible... Tan predecible.

Hasta el coma de Max.

El coma. Aquello había sido a la vez un golpe y un alivio. Sí, dolía perder a la persona que más amabas en el mundo, a la única que te había amado. Dolía mucho. Y lo que más dolía era la incertidumbre, la indecisión, el sentimiento de que faltaba un fin. No saber si despertaría o no... había sido frustrante. Un golpe.

Y un alivio. Cuando existía Max, cuando aún quedaba vida, una esperanza, había estado atrapada. Atrapada en una maldita vida de la que quería escapar pero de la que no podía salír porque lo amaba. Había sido una atadura, quedarse por voluntad propia en el infierno que más odiaba simplemente porque él estaba con ella. Cuando se había ido, ya no había ataduras. Era libre. Y eso era un alivio.

Volver a las andadas. A los planes de escape. No le quedaba tiempo ya para el plan original, así que había necesitado de algo más radical. Más fuerte.

Y era entonces cuando había descubierto de todo lo que éra capáz. Su capacidad matemática, aquella genialidad numérica a la que no había prestado jamás atención, de pronto había florecido a una velocidad increíble. Los distintos planos de existencia. Estudiar sus movimientos, comprender las direcciones... era algo que quería hacer desde hace mucho, pero no lo había si quiera intentado. Eran cálculos exorbitádamente grandes, operaciones demasiado complejas...

Hasta entonces.

Había mentido. ¿Años? No. No le había costado años encontrar la solución a los movimientos de las realidades. Sólo un par de meses.

El paso había sido algo más difícil. No tenía la tecnología para crearlo, necesitaba mágia. Y qué difícil había sido encontrar mágia en su realidad. Qué difícil había sido infiltrarse en las redes de información que tenía la A cerrada. Pero finalmente lo tuvo.

También había subestimado su habilidad mágica.

Originalmente sólo iba a ser un pequeño experimento. Si funcionaba... entonces Amy podría buscar la forma de quedarse en éste plano. Sólo estaba aquí para medir las consecuencias y los efectos secundarios.

Y ahora sobrevenía el caos. Y las uniones entre los planos de existencia se rompían. Muy convenientemente para ella.

¿Equilibrio? Nah. ¿Para qué quería el equilibrio de nuevo? ¿Peligraría su pellejo si lo dejaba así? Definitivamente, pero su pellejo siempre había peligrado. El resto del plano podía caerse a pedazos si le apetecía. Por ella, estaba bien.

Así sería más interesante.

-Amy, ¿estás bien?-

Era Ginny en la puerta del dormitorio, por supueso. Se la veía preocupada, como si sospechara algo.

Amy sonrió ampliamente de manera tan congruente que era imposible creer que algo fuera mal.

-Perféctamente. ¿Porqué?-  
-No, por nada.- Ginny negó con la cabeza, como tratando de asegurarse de los malos presentimientos eran imaginaciones suyas.- Voy a bajar a cenar algo, ¿Quieres venir?-  
-Claro...-

Cuando Ginny se volvió, Amy no pudo evitar que la sonrisa astuta volviera a pintarse en su cara.

Caos, Caos, Caos.

Empezaba a gustarle el caos


	49. Capítulo 48: Buscando un explicación

**Capítulo 48: Buscando una explicación**

Harry buscó en la sala común, pero como había imaginado, no tenía suerte. Desde que había revisado la mochila de Hermione, ésta parecía tener mucho más cuidado de en donde dejaba las cosas.

Necesitaba ese diario. La primera vez que lo había tratado de leer no había entendido nada. Un par de palabras, talvez, pero en general no había tenido tiempo de comprender nada pues Hermione había llegado a arrebatárselo.

Necesitaba ése diario, o al menos los pedazos de papel con notas que no había comprendido porque no estaban en inglés.

¿Pero cómo obtenerlos? Ahora Hermione no se separaba jamás de su mochila, la llevaba consigo a todos lados. Y por supuesto se daría cuenta si trataba de quitársela. Un sólo momento sin ella y lo notaba de inmediato. Talvez cuando estuviera dormida... ¡Si tan sólo pudiera subir a los dormitorios de las chicas y tomar la mochila de Hermione mientras ella dormía!

Pero no podía. Estúpidas reglas. Si tan sólo...

Parvati Patil pasó junto a Harry sin casi reparar en él. Harry la tomó por el brazo.

-Parvati... ¿podemos hablar? Es sobre Hermione-

...

-Aquí tienes, Harry.- dijo Parvati entre susurros.  
-Gracias, Parvati. Te debo una.- dijo Harry tomando la mochila que le tendía la chica  
-¿Estás seguro de ésto, Harry? Yo también estoy preocupada por Hermione, ha estado... rara. Pero... ¿leer su diario?-  
-A mí tampoco me gusta.- respondió Harry con sinceridad.- Siento que no es correcto.- miró la mochila no muy convencido.- Pero no entiendo nada, ella no quiere hablar con nadie y el diario ni siquiera lleva su nombre, aunque creo que tiene algo que ver con lo que está pasando.- Harry suspiró.- Así que voy a hacerlo. Me tardaré varias noches, no está en inglés y tengo que hacer la traducción.-  
-Pues te deseo suerte. Sólo sé prudente. Y si el diario es de Hermione...-  
-No diré nada de lo que esté escrito en él excepto aquello que tenga que ver con nuestro problema, lo juro. Pero necesito saber qué está pasando. Y si verdaderamente el diario es de Hermione, al menos seguramente me aclarará que le pasa-  
-Bueno. Ten cuidado, Harry.-  
-Gracias, Parvati.-

La chica subió las escaleras de vuelta a las habitaciones de las chicas. Harry dejó la mochila sobre una silla, se sentó a la mesa, sacó el diccionario y la abrió


	50. Capítulo 49: Ajena

**Capítulo 49: Ajena**

Hermione posó la mano en el espejo donde la imagen de Amy acababa de desvanecerse.

-no.- murmuró.

¿Caos? ¿Fin del equilibrio? ¿Destrucción? ¿Muerte? ¿Mágia? No le gustaba nada. Sólo quería volver a su mundo. Aquí se sentía... sola. No tenía a nadie. A nadie. Nadie en quien confiar... nadie. Era tan... tan... triste.

Ahora entendía porqué Amy había querido cambiar lugares con ella. Sí, era genial todo, el basquetball, el equipo de beis... El estilo, la apariencia, las bromas, sí, todo era genial.

Pero estaba sola.

Le tembló la mirada. Su único contacto con su vieja vida destruído... sentía que su corazón se había destruído con el paso, con la esperanza. ¿Volvería alguna vez a ver su mundo? ¿A Harry? ¿A Ginny? ¿A Ron? ¿O estaba atorada para siempre en éste sitio ajeno, chocante?

Se le escaparon un par de lágrimas. Comenzó a temblar.

Pero no temblaba de miedo ni de tristeza. Realmente, el suelo bajo ella estaba moviéndose. La tierra estaba temblando. El planeta entero estaba temblando. La realidad entera estaba temblando.

Estallaba el caos.

...

Luis iba rumbo a casa de Amy. Sentía la necesidad de aclarar sus ideas, de explicarse a sí mismo lo que sentía... Talvez hablar un poco con Amy le aclararía las cosas, y si no... y si no... bueno, esperaba que lo hiciera.

Sintió el temblor e instintivamente supo que algo andaba mal. Sin saber realmente el porqué de su preocupación, echó a correr hacia la puerta del departamento. De algún modo, sabía que no era un temblor como los otros. Talvez se lo advirtió el hecho de que nada parecía temblar por separado, sino que todo temblaba junto... hasta él, podía caminar como si nada se moviese, como si todo estuviese en orden... de hecho, no estaba temblando. ¿Qué le había hecho pensar eso?

pero entonces... ¿Porqué estaba tan preocupado por Amy? ¿Porqué le parecía que temblaba? ¿Porqué tenía la sensación de que estaba temblando? ¿Porqué creía que algo no estaba del todo bien?

La puerta del departamento estaba abierta. Luis entró sin pensar en llamar o pensar que a Amy podría no gustarle que entrara. Lo único que importaba en aquél momento era que ella podría estar en peligro. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Amy y la vió, con una mano posada en el espejo y lágrimas en los ojos.

Era ella la que estaba temblando. Pero no de un modo natural, factible. Flotaba sobre el taburete donde debía de haber estado incada. Como si fuera otra clase de ser, un ángel o algo ajeno a éste mundo.

Ella lo miró, los ojos brillando con un resplandor extraño, ajeno. Y entonces él supo que no era algo de éste mundo.


	51. Capítulo 50: Todo a favor

**Capítulo 50: Todo a favor**

Dulce, dulce libertad. Amy se estiró en las sábanas. Que delicia. No dormía así de bién desde hace años. Trabajo, escuela, problemas... eran desgastantes. Dormir así de bien era bueno para el espíritu.

Con un bostezo, se levantó de la cama. Bajaría a desayunar algo, tenía hambre, mucha hambre.

Se vistió con la túnica de Hogwarts. Realmente aquél uniforme era muy regio. Era agradable, pero no era suficiente. Necesitaba algo más... caótico. No estaría mal dar un paso a la extravagancia. Pero ya se ocuparía de eso más tarde.

Se metió la varita de Hermione en la túnica. Bien, era hora de dejar las tonterías. Tener su propio tipo de magia iba a ser beneficioso en ésta realidad, pero más le valía aprender a usar la del lugar. No podía confiarse, aunque la suerte estuviera de su lado.

La suerte solía estar de su lado.

Aún así, no podía confiarse. Siempre había momentos de malas rachas, y cuando llegaran tenía que estar preparada. Si había enseñado a Hermione a jugar Baseball, no había razón por la que no pudiera aprender a manejar la magia. Sólo era cosa de práctica.

Práctica. Control. Paciencia. Sus mayores cualidades.

Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en los labios de Amy. ¿Y como no? Todo estaba de su lado. El viento a favor, el tiempo en sus manos, la suerte a su lado, su magia, la mágia pasiva, dando resultados al fín, el conocimiento en recaudo seguro, en su mente.

Sólo le faltaba el poder. Y lo tendría. Cuando el descontrol reinara, todos aquellos que habían habituado su vida al control, que habían basado los cimientos de su existencia en reglas, se caerían a pedazos. Y ella, que había tenido que ver siempre más allá, vivir con el lado difícil de la moneda,tener que encontrar los límites y conocerlos a la perfección, vivir en ocasiones fuera de las reglas, ella podía manejarlo. Y al fín, todo lo que había sufrido, se convertiría al fin en un resultado sólido.

Dulce libertad.

Llegó al gran comedor. De pronto vió a los demás como lo que eran. Hormigas. Hormigas agradables que a veces le gustaba tener cerca, pero hormigas. Ninguno se comparaba consigo misma. ¿Egocentrísmo de su parte? Talvez. Pero así eran todos. De pronto supo que podría acabar con todos ellos de un chasquido de dedos si así lo quería.

Bueno, pero no. Ella no eliminaría a nadie. El caos haría lo suyo. Aquellos que merecieran quedarse, aquellos que aprendieran del caos, sobre la verdad de ésta vida, crecerían, y sobrevivirían. Y entonces ya no se sentaría con hormigas. Se sentaría a comer entre iguales, pues habrían aprendido, habrían crecido. Sólo los dignos sobrevivirían. Los demás caerían con el caos.

Pero claro, ella siempre tendría sus ventajas. Eso no la haría superior. Sólo más afortunada.

Mas libre.

Pero sobretodo, más poderosa.

Le chispearon los ojos.


	52. Capítulo 51: Reflexiones en el desayuno

**Capítulo 51: Reflexiones en el desayuno**

Desde unos asientos más allá en la mesa, un par de ojos verdes estaban fijos en Amy.

Harry estaba empezando a pasar de la preocupación por Hermione para convertir su sentimiento en uno distinto: La desconfianza. Empezaba a tener la sospecha de que algo no iba bien, y de que Hermione sabía de que se trataba.

Pero su desconfianza surgia del hecho de que Hermione no parecía preocupada.

Parecía encantada.

La vió llegar al gran comedor. Venía toda erguida, con lsd manos a la espalda, dándose aires de importaancia. Se le escapaba por los labios una media sonrisa que Harry no le había visto nunca antes.

Era tan segura como siempre, pero ahora parecía más... no sé. A Harry lo recorrió un escalofrío.

Más... peligrosa.

La traducción del diario del día anterior no había dado los resultados que hubiera esperado. Parecía el diario de una chica común y corriente. No tenía nada de extraordinario. Había traducido página tras página para descubrir que no hacía más que hablar de un tal Carlos. Había despertado hacia las tres de la mañana y se había dado cuenta que se había quedado dormido sobre el diario. Después de eso, había decidido irse a dormir, había llamado a Parvati por medio de un pequeño conjuro que habían convenido la despertaría. Parvati había bajado toda adormilada y Harry había temido que no dejara la mochila donde había estado antes, pero al parecer lo había hecho bien porque Hermione no daba señales de haber notado nada.

Todo era muy extraño. ¿Porqué Hermione procuraría defender un diario que no era suyo y que no decía nada realmente fuera de lo común?

La mente de Harry empezaba a albergar una idea descabellada. Que aquél diario... realmente fuera de Hermione.

¿Pero como? A menos que Hermione supiera cómo estar en dos lugares a la vez...

El giratiempo. Pero no... Hermione había dicho que lo había devuelto. Y además, aquello no tenía sentido, porque el giratiempo podría hacerla retroceder en el tiempo, pero definitivamente no podía hacerla aparecer en otro lugar, y tampoco podía quitarle la edad. Retroceder un día era una cosa, una semana talvez... ¿pero todo un año? lo hubiera notado, hubiera estado muy distinta. Y hermione no podía estar saliendo de Hogwarts cada semana.

Bueno... pero, después de todo, Hermione sí había estado muy distinta.

¿Podría ser esa la verdad? ¿Sería el giratiempo?

Pero... ¿y que había sobre el nombre? ¿Amy Nut Amber Nulleon? Entendía que no pudiera conservar su identidad si realmente se trataba del giratiempo, pero ¿para qué cambiarse el nombre de pila? ¿Y porqué escribir en otro idioma?

Era revelador el hecho de que hubiera perdido el acento de londres. Sin embargo, ya lo había recuperado con todas sus inflexiones y dejos. Pero el hecho de que lo hubiese perdido hablaba de que había pasado un tiempo en otro sitio.

Harry estaba cada vez más confundido.


	53. Capítulo 52: Hechizo

**Capítulo 52: Hechizo**

Sentía la magia fluír como el agua, suave, prístinamente. La sintió fluír por todo el cuerpo, como la sangre en sus venas, pulsando con cada palpitar de su rojo corazón.

Finalmente. El conocido palpitar de la magia, que antes no había podido producir de éste modo. Ahora era fuerte, retumbante, como un temblor, como un escalofrío.

Supo desde antes que el hechizo iba a funcionar. Desde antes de decir el hechizo con los labios, desde antes de mover la varita, desde antes de ver la pluma flotando en medio del aire.

-Bien!- le dijo Ginny a Amy, al ver que ya dominaba el hechizo- Es un hechizo sencillo, pero es un gran avance.-

Sí, un gran avance. Pero no la clase de avance que Ginny pensaba. No era sólo la mágia canalizada por la varita y las palabras. Realmente, no habían hecho falta ni la varita ni las palabras. Ella había dominado la mágia, la había dirigido desde antes de hacer el hechizo.

Su don. SU don. Estaba creciendo, expandiéndose, alimentándose. Sin varita ni hechizos había tenido que usar la mágia, usándose a sí misma como el único canaliador. Había sido imposible, frustrante, y siempre minúsculo. Así como el agua, la mágia se le había escurrido entre los dedos.

Pero no más. Había encontrado el control. Por fín había entendido cómo debía de fluír la mágia, y en ésta realidad había tanta mágia que canalizar...

-Creo que es suficiente por hoy.- dijo Ginny

-No.- La mirada de Amy era decidida. Aun no.- Te pedí éstas clases porque creo necesitarlas, Ginny. Ésto no es hacer más.-

Quería hacer más. Necesitaba hacer más. Necesitaba sentir ese poder corriendo, ese afluente de deliciosa mágia, por sus venas, otra vez. Necesitaba más de ésa deliciosa sensación de ser increíblemente fuerte.

Se sentía bien. El poder. Ahora comprendía cómo era que habían cedido ante él tantos. Pero en éste caso era necesario. Su propia existencia peligraba, sobrevenía el caos, había sentido a la realidad temblando. Necesitaba más.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Ginny.- intentemos algo más... ¿Porqué no intentas hacer unas chispas...?-

Fuwooosh. Chispas salieron de la varita que Amy había apuntado al cielo. Pero ningún sonido había salido de su boca.

-Wow.- Ginny miró con ojos muy abiertos a las chispas que caían con suavidad.- Hiciste mágia sin hablar. Eso es... es increíblemente difícil.-

Una sonrisa torcida se escapó de los labios de Amy por un segundo mientras Ginny aún miraba arriba. ¿Difícil? ¿Aquello les parecía difícil? Había sido pan comido. Había dejado correr la magia como quien abre un grifo de agua.

-Parece que si tengo habilidades para ésto después de todo.- dijo, tratando de no sonar arrogante y de no sonreír de nuevo, pues Ginny se había vuelto a mirarle de nuevo.- Creo que le estoy pillando el truquillo a ésto. ¿Qué tal si probamos algo un poco más complicado?-

Todos aquellos años de dura disciplina y entrenamiento de control interior para poder lograr algo tan insignificante como hacer caer la hoja de un árbol ahora estaban dando fruto. El control con ésta nueva mágia se estaba mezclando en una dulce, muy dulce sensación de poder.

Había estudiado un poco y había comprendido que ésto se debía en gran parte al nuevo caos regente, que estaba incrementándo sus propias habilidades con velocidad exhorbitante. Y también había averiguado que había formas de hacerlo permanente.

-Okey. Bueno, intentemos unos hechizos de segundo, haber si puedes con ellos.-

Amy la dejó buscar el libro de segundo año entre los volúmenes que había en el cuarto de los menesteres. En realidad, Ginny no podía saber que Amy ya le había echado el ojo a un volumen que había visto en el cuarto.

Magia avanzada y principios de Nigromancia.

Como ya había dicho, había algunas formas de volver éste poder algo permanente.


	54. Capítulo 53: Alivio

**Capítulo 53: Alivio.**

Medianoche. Harry pasó con aburrimiento las páginas de su traducción. Carlos, Carlos, Carlos, Más Carlos y en las últimas páginas bastante de Max, Max y más Max. Se estaba cansando. Aquello era...

Bueno, tampoco estaba mal... si te gustaban las novelas rosas. Algunas de las cosas que decía Max le habrían resultado interesantes de no ser porque estaba cansado y sólo le parecía que era más de lo mismo.

Se estiró perezosamente y se reprochó por dejar el trabajo. Aburrido o no, era mejor seguir con aquello antes de que tuviera que devolver el diario.

"Sólo una hora más." se prometió a si mismo. Tomó la pluma, un pedazo de pergamino y comenzó a descifrar aquellas runas de aspecto extraño que aquella tal Amy llamaba "letras" y a hacer la traducción correspondiente al inglés.

"Querido Diario" decía la hoja. Harry sacudió los hombros mientras seguía la traducción. Había visto tantas veces ésa línea en aquellas últimas noches...

"Quisiera poder decir que ésta ha sido la peor semana de mi vida," Harry bufó. ¿Peores días? Ya hablaría él de peores días... "quisiera decir que he llorado como magdalena y que el mundo es injusto y que siento que mi corazón ha estallado en mil pedazos," sí, claro. ¿Y ahora a qué venía el drama? ¿Se había peleado con el tal Max de nuevo o qué? "pero la verdad otra."

¿Eh? Aquella línea le resulto curiosa.

"¿Peor semana? No. He tenído peores. ¿Y llorado? No, no realmente. ¿Injusto el mundo? Vaya novedad. Pero no se trata de lo justo o no, si no de las pruebas a que cada quien tiene que enfrentarse. Y la verdad, mi corazón más bien parece no estar ahí. Como si no sintiera el dolor. Creo que hasta me regocijo un poco, aunque eso me asusta un poco. Suena macabro."

¿Y esto? ¿A qué venía?

"Más vale que me explique." -sí, más vale.- murmuró Harry con el ceño fruncido. "Digamos que todo comenzó la mañana del jueves. Estaba practicando el video que estábamos haciendo para cuando Max volviera de Texas. Entonces, vimos venir a varios de nuestros amigos, la vieja pandilla, por el camino de tierra. Supe que algo andaba mal y me preocupé al instante.

Corrí hacia ellos. Los alcancé un poco antes de que llegaran a mi casa. Entonces ví la cara de Jo... estaba preocupada, triste, agobiada, al borde de las lágrimas. Trató de ecplicarme... pero no podía ni hablarme. No podía ni mirarme a los ojos.

-Nora... Max... Max ha...-

Se echó a llorar. Yo sabía que algo andaba terriblemente mal, y las palabras de Jo me hacían sospechar lo peor. Miré a los otros. Todos me rehuían la mirada, no podían mirarme a los ojos, como si yo estuviera condenada a muerte, como si estuviera enferma de algun virus mortal, como si fuera a caer fulminada en cualquier instante.

Fué José quien me lo dijo a la cara.

-Max tuvo un accidente de automóvil. Un taxi se impactó con el auto en el que iba su familia, y él recibió el impácto prácticamente de lleno.-

-¿Qué le pasó?-

-Está en coma. Sus padres vinieron a sacar las cosas de la casa. Se mudarán a Estados Unidos para esperar a que despierte, porque no saben cuanto tiempo...-

Ya no me pudo decir más. Miró al cielo y yo supe que no era para contemplar las nubes, sino para contener las lágrimas dado que él no podía echarse a llorar como Jo.

Debí de haber llorado. O gritado o haberme caído a pedazos. Debí haber maldecido al cielo o dejarme caer al suelo y aferrar la tierra del suelo con profundo dolor. O al menos, debí de haber quedado en shock, o decir que no lo creía. Pero lo único que me embargó, lo único que sentí fué un impulso a ver la casa de Max, pero más que con incredulidad o negación, con un gramo de esperanza.

Eché a correr hacia allí. ¿Porqué me sentía así? ¿Porqué me sentía... bien? ¿Porqué de pronto me sentía más felíz que en meses con todo lo que yo le había amado?

Llegué a la casa. No estaban las pocas personas que me había imaginado, en realidad había un pandemónium. Más de la mitad de la familia de Max debía estar allí.

No tengo idea de cuanto tiempo me quedé mirando. Tenía el corazón en un puño, pero no era una sensación desagradable. Era el borde de una emoción que no recordaba haber sentido nunca antes...

-Disculpa...- me dijo una voz a mis espaldas.- ¿Pero qué miras?-

-En realidad... no lo sé.- le dije.

Me volví y me encontré con un muchacho alto y guapo, de ojos claro-oscuros.

-¿Le conocías?- me preguntó

Asentí con la cabeza. Él me miró escrutándome con un gesto que me recordó muchísimo a Max. Aquello debía de haberme dolido, pero en realidad, no sentí nada.

-¿Y no conocerás a una tal Nora, verdad?-

Nora. Sólo Max y la pandilla me llamaban así. Debío haber sido duro... pero...

-Sí, le conozco.-

Él asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Encontré ésto en la habitación de Max.- dijo, tendiéndome una caja.- Cuando veas a esa Nora, dáselo. Supongo que querrá verlo.-

Asentí con la cabeza mientras él se alejaba. Subí por el camino de piedra con la caja entre mis manos. Al llegar a la esquina que hacía la calle principal con la de mi casa, abrí la caja.

Ahí estaba la décima rosa. El poema. El que Max había prometido que me daría cuando algo importante pasara.

Me apoyé en el muro de la esquina, y entonces sí sentí que me flaqueaban las rodillas, que caía al suelo. Pensé que sentiría el más profundo dolor de mi vida, pero en realidad sólo sentí alivio. Y cuando miré al cielo y al suelo, lo único en que pensaba decir era "Gracias". "

La escritura de aquél día terminaba en eso. Harry miró el reloj. La una y media. Hace media hora que se suponía debía de haber dejado la traducción.

Pero de pronto, se dió cuenta de que no tenía nada de sueño.


	55. Capítulo 54: Posibilidades

**Capítulo 54: Posibilidades**

"Basta de tonterías" Había comenzado la nota del diario que seguía a la que narraba el accidente y coma de Max "Es momento de que me deje de estupideces y comienze con lo que debí de haber hecho hace tanto tiempo.

El coma de Max me ha ayudado a pensar las cosas. Tardé algo de tiempo en comprender porqué me causaba semejante alivio la posibilidad de no volver a ver a Max nunca jamás, pero al fín lo he comprendido.

¿Qué he escrito en éste diario? Nada que no sean chicos, chicos y más chicos. ¿Porqué? Respuesta sencilla. Porque quería que éste diario fuera una cosa normal, algo corriente. Quería aparentar esa vida plana y sencilla que se supone que deben tener las chicas de mi edad. Pero si escribía sobre mis problemas comunes, sobre lo que ocurría a diario, sobre mi propia familia, esa sensación de sencillez y simpleza se iba a ir por un tubo.

Así es. Si alguien lee ésto algún día, tengo algo que decirle: Mis problemas no entran en las características sencillas y comunes de una chica de mi edad. Mi mayor problema es sencillo: Se llama sobrevivir. Y cada día es un problema que tengo que resolver de alguna forma. Cada día he de ver qué voy a hacer para no morir. ¿Verdad que es sencillo?

Ay, si escribiera las cosas que he tenido que hacer para sobrevivir... pero nunca me he quejado, nunca he dicho que con todas mis cualidades, estando en otro lado yo hubiera podido ser ésto o aquello... nah. Sólo me he dedicado a trabajar duro para conseguir un sitio dónde vivir, para poder dejar éste infierno de una vez por todas.

¿Y entonces qué? Entonces llega Max. Primero un amigo, más tarde un novio, que llega con su carita de ángel y su perfección inmaculada. Que me saca de la más profunda obscuridad para darme un levísimo rayo de esperanza.

Pero eso... ¿es bueno, no? Tu vida mejora, ¿no es así? Sí, así es. Pero cuando no hay luz, nadie desea quedarse en la sombra. Cuando hay el más mínimo rayo, la naturaleza humana se aferra a él desesperadamente, ansiando que crezca.

Y así me ató Max. Dándome ésa luz, me atrajo como a un insecto, me atrapó en una red preciosa, tejida, mullida y suave... que me impedía ir a algo mejor. No porque él lo deseara de ése modo, pero lo hizo. Al darme luz, me impidió buscarla.

¿Y qué pasa ahora? Nada, simplemente se han vuelto a apagar las luces. Y de pronto ya no me preocupo por videos para Max y regalos para Max y no sé qué de Max... ahora quiero luz. Y la estoy buscando.

¿Y qué digo? Digo ¡Al demonio con sitios dónde vivir, ya me cansé de avances tan ridículamente pequeños! Ahora quiero algo grande, enorme, colosal. Ahora quiero... quiero Mágia.

Sí, probablemente estoy loca. ¿Cuántas veces no he intentado ya generar aunque sea la más mínima chispa de mágia consiguiendo cosas tan ridículamente pequeñas que no sé si fueron mágia siquiera? Pufff, no quiero ni hacer la cuenta. Pero, al fín y al cabo ¿Qué tengo que perder?

Así que he aprovechado los días desde que comprendí el porqué de mis sensaciones. He investigado, he teorizado, y, sobre todo, he calculado.

Tengo un proyectito en mente. Dado que aquí no encuentro mágia ni debajo de las piedras, he decidido buscarla en otro lado. ¿En otros mundos, talvez? Nah. No soy muy aficionada de los viajes en el espacio, ni tengo deseos de encontrarme con enanitos verdes...

Prefiero... otra oportunidad. Yo nunca teorizé sobre lo que hubiera pasado si hubiera nacido en otra familia, en otro lugar... ahora voy a hacerlo. Pero haré más que soñar. Voy a vivirlo. ¿Qué hubiera pasado... si yo hubiera tenido acceso a la magia?

Averigüemoslo. Mi idea es sencilla. Voy a viajar a otra posibilidad. A una realidad alterna

Estoy comenzando a descubrir dónde están éstas posibilidades y cómo están alineadas en relación a la nuestra. También he descubierto que se mueven en un patrón, de forma que todas pasan junto a todas en determinado momento. Lo mejor es que cuando pasan cerca se crean pasos temporales entre una y la siguiente. Sin embargo, las posibilidades de que la realidad que yo quiero pase junto a la mía mientras yo vivo es minúscula, prácticamente imposible... pero si lograra entender qué las mueve y pudiera apresurarlas, talvez pudiera crear un paso permanente. O mejor, si encontrara la forma de que incluso estando lejos hicieran contacto por un puente..."

La nota terminaba ahí.

Realidades alternas, puentes... Harry acababa de comprenderlo todo. Sí, Hermione era Amy, Amy era Hermione. Simplemente eran otra posibilidad. Le había tomado cerca de tres días realizar la traducción completa, pues era muy compleja. Pero ahora lo comenzaba a comprender. Amy había encontrado una forma de salir de su realidad y había tomado el lugar de Hermione. Eso lo explicaría todo. Los errores, el acento, la poca habilidad para la mágia... ¿Pero dónde estaba Hermione?

Alguien bajaba por las escaleras del cuarto de las chicas. Seguramente sería Parvati... pero... un súbito miedo de que no fuera así embargó a Harry. A la carrera, recogió todo lo que estaba sobre la mesa y se escondió tras un sillón.

Una figura terminó de bajar las escaleras. Llevaba la túnica de Hogwarts puesta pulcramente, el cabello recogido en una cola baja y la expresión más severa que Harry hubiera visto jamás.

Era Amy.

Un poco sin querer, Hermione se echó a llorar en los brazos del chico, que la miraba sin saber ni qué decir.


	56. Capítulo 55: La noche del principio

**Capítulo 55: La noche del principio**

Amy se habia levantado exáctamente a Medianoche. Bueno, en realidad, eran más o menos las doce con ocho, pero decir que era exáctamente Medianoche sonaba más impresionante.

Había pasado los últimos días tomando lecciones de mágia con Ginny soportando uno tras otro los tediosos ejercicios de estudiantes corrientes que Ginny le había echo realizar, impresionada de su rápido avance en la mágia, llevándola incluso a tratar con hechizos de sexto y séptimo grado.

Pero Amy ya había esperado demasiado. Su curiosidad había llegado al límite. Necesitaba abrir aquél libro que había visto en el cuarto de los Menesteres.

Era una ocasión importante, así que no podía ir sólo en pijama, así como así. Una importante hechicera nigromántica no hubiera realizado sus conjuros en pijama. Así que tomó la túnica de Hogwarts "A falta de algo mejor..." pero eso sí, se aseguró de tenerla pulcramente puesta, en perfecto estado, y se puso también el sombrero. "Muy antiestético." Pensó, torciendo el gesto. "Pero todo sea por la tradición."

Aquél era el día, lo sabía. El caos había ido invadiendo pequeños detalles insignificantes primero, después del temblor inicial. Pero eso estaba a, exáctamente, treinta y ocho minutos de terminar. A las cero con cincuenta y cinco minutos del día quince del mes once del año en curso...es decir, exáctamente ciento ochenta horas después del temblor que marcaba el aislamiento total de aquella realidad, vendría un segundo temblor, el que marcaría el inicio del caos.

Ay, aquella era su noche, pensaba mientras bajaba lenta y elegantemente las escaleras que la llevaban a la sala común. La noche del principio. Del nuevo principio, del inicio del caos. Ay, que dulce noch...

Amy se detuvo un segundo. Acababa de oír un par de pasos a sus espaldas. La seguían. No debía voltear, alertaría a su perseguidor. De hecho, hubiera sido mejor que ni siquiera se hubiera detenido.

Continuó su descenso en un estado de alerta total. En ésta noche no podía haber errores. Sólo tenía treinta y cinco minutos para comprender lo suficiente los fundamentos de nigromancia para poder enfrentarse al caos. No había tiempo para distracciones. Talvez debería haberse levantado antes... pero eso de la medianoche se escuchaba tan teatral...

Bueno, basta de tonterías. Amy atravezó la sala común con paso decidido y atravezó el hueco del retrato

...

Nada más haber visto a Amy desaparecer por el agujero del retrato, Harry vió a otra persona bajar por las escaleras. Una chica de cabellera de un color rojo intenso...

Ginny. Seguramente estaba siguiendo a Amy.

Espera. ¿Ginny? ¿Y porqué estaba Ginny siguiendo a Amy?

-¿Ginny?- Harry salió de detrás de su escondite- ¿Que haces?-

Ginny pegó un salto de la sorpresa que de haber sido más grande se hubiera convertido en un salto mortal hacia atrás.

-¿Harry? ¿Qué haces aquí? Me has asustado!-

-Yo traducía unos papeles. ¿Que haces tú aquí?-

-Ajá... y seguramente se traducen mejor los papeles detrás de un sillón...-

Harry se puso rojo.

-Es que se habían caído... ¿Pero tú qué? Me dirás ahora que nada más bajaste a ésta hora sólo porque sí, y que no fué nada más que una extraña casualidad que bajaras después de Alguien y que definitivamente no le estabas siguiendo, ¿verdad?-

-¿Siguiendo, Harry? No sé de que me hablas. ¿A quién estaba yo siguiendo? Si me disculpas... tengo que ir a la cocina, me quedé con hambre y pensaba que talvez los elfos domésticos pudieran darme algo...-

-No vayas.- Harry la detuvo por el antebrazo

-¿Y porqué no? Tengo hambre.-

-Hablo en serio. No la sigas. Puede ser peligroso.-

-¿Seguir a quién? Yo sólo quiero un par de bollos...- Ginny trataba de zafarse.

-¡Estoy hablando en serio, Ginny! ¡Ella no es... ella no es Hermione!-

Ginny se quedó pasmada.

-¿Te lo dijo?- preguntó, con los ojos como platos.

Le tocó a Harry el turno de quedarse pasmado. Se sorprendió tanto que soltó el brazo de Ginny

-¿Lo sabías?-

-¡Claro que lo sabía, hace semanas! ¿No te lo dijo Amy?-

Confirmado, se trataba de Amy.

-Ella no me dijo nada! Lo averigüe todo por mí mismo!-

-Igual yo...- Ginny se frotó el antebrazo donde Harry le había agarrado.- Pero cuando le pedí una explicación, me lo contó todo. Me sorprende que no te haya dicho nada a tí.-

-No sabe que yo sé.-

-Ah, bueno, eso lo explica. ¿Pero cómo te enteraste?-

Harry señaló con la cabeza al sillón tras el que había estado oculto.

-Estuve traduciendo su diario.-

-¿Qué? ¿Leíste su diario? ¡¿Pero cómo pudiste? ¡Eso es inmoral, desconsiderado... un asalto a la privacidad y...! ¿Qué averiguaste?-

-Lo sé, lo sé, sé que no debí de... ¿qué?-

-dije que eso era inmoral, desconsiderado, un asalto a la privacidad y que qué averiguaste.-

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? ¿No acabas de decir que es inmoral y todo eso?-

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé...- Ginny se sentó en el descansabrazos del sillón que estaba tras ella.- Es sólo que estoy preocupada. Algo anda mal, lo sé. No sé qué me pasa, talvez estoy exagerando, pero es como si presintiera algo... aveces la miro... y te juro que me recorren escalofríos. No sé, ultimamente... se comporta igual que siempre, pero yo me siento rara... estoy segura de que pasa algo. Y también me asustan sus avances en la mágia...-

-¿Sus avances en la magia? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Me pidió que le diera clases de magia privadas porque se estaba quedando muy atrás en las clases. Y yo accedí, claro. Pero no lo entiendo. Primero tardó más de tres días en dominar algo tan simple como el Wingardium Leviosa y al instante siguiente le pedí un hechizo un tanto más complicado y lo hizo al instante y sin hablar.-

-¿Hizo magia sin hablar?-

Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

-De un instante para otro. Y desde ése momento no ha fallado un sólo hechizo. Fué como si de pronto ya comprendiera todo, como si ya pudiera hacer todo... fué un cambio tan...-

-Como si encendieras un switch.-

-¿Un qué?-

-Nada-

-En fin, he estado preocupada. Y hace un rato, me despertó algo, no sé qué, y de pronto la escuché pasar frente a la puerta de la habitación de nuestro grado, así que me salí de la cama y la seguí.-

-¿Así que sí la seguías?-

-No te habrás creído lo del bollo ¿o sí?-

Harry se puso rojo de nuevo.

-No. Para nada.- dijo, esperando que la poca luz disimulara el rubor de sus mejillas- ¿A donde crees que va?-

-No tengo idea, y no creo poder averiguarlo si me quedo aquí sentada. ¿Pero que fué todo eso de que podía ser peligroso y no sé qué?-

-Es que... si Amy está aquí... ¿Qué ha pasado con la verdadera Hermione?-

-Pues que está en la realidad de Amy, ¿qué más? Intercambiaron lugares-

-¿Intercambiaron lugares? Pero... si en el diario de Amy decía que su vida allá era tan mala...-

-Pues Hermione no parecía nada descontenta. Talvez haya exagerado un poco.-

¿Un poco?

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Vamos a seguirla o nos vamos a quedar aquí todo el rato?-

-Vamos, vamos.-

Y atravezaron el hueco del retrato.


	57. Capítulo 56: El sobrevimiento del caos

**Capítulo 56**

Amy entró al cuarto de los menesteres y cerró la puerta tras de sí. No se sentía en absoluto segura aún, pero al menos ya no cualquiera podría seguirle. Había llegado tan pronto como había podido, y ahora esperaba que no hubieran tenido tiempo para seguirle.

Y ahí, como iluminado, estaba el libro, en la pared opuesta, sobre un sencillo estante de madera, entre otros libros sin importancia.

Se acercó al estante conteniendo su emoción apenas. Ahí estaba, a sólo unos segundos, la llave de su libertad, la clave para una vida mejor. Alargó la mano, expectante.

Tomó el libro.

¡Qué momento! Era aquél instante, antes que ningún otro, el que hacía que todos sus esferzos valieran la pena. Era la culminación de un trabajo bien realizado. Era su momento.

Hubiera querido saborearlo, pero no había tiempo para tonterías. Llevó el libro a la mesa central e iluminó ésta con un simple hechizo mágico para el que ni siquiera necesitó sacar la varita. La magia había fluído por las puntas de sus dedos y había iluminado aquél espacio con tan sólo pensarlo.

Hizo hacia atrás la silla, sencilla, de la misma madera que la mesa, y se sentó. Colocó el libro frente a ella, mirándo el cuero negro de las tapas como si fuese la fuente de todo el conocimiento existente. Con un ansia de saber claramente dibujada en los ojos, abrió el libro.

"Magia Avanzada y Principios de Nigromancia" decía en letras remarcadas y garigolescas. Aquella no era la clase de libros en los que encuentras un índice, así que Amy pasó las páginas. Más que un libro de texto como los del colegio, parecía el verdadero libro de hechizos de una bruja, pero claro, con algunas diferencias. Amy se estremeció al pensar que ella ya era una bruja mejor que cualquiera de las que había en ese colegio y que podría hacer su propio libro de hechizos, como antaño.

"Transfiguración humana" "Creación de vida simple" "Poderoso contrahechizo..." y miren ésto "Creación de Portales Inter-Realidades" "Espirales de tiempo" Por dios, ¿aquello era magia avanzada? Todo era un juego de niños... los fundamentos eran demasiado básicos para ella, nada era un verdadero reto

Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido. Amy pasó las páginas algo decepcionada. Finalmente, llegó a la segunda parte del libro.

Nigromancia

Vaya... aquello parecía más interesante. Definitivamente, mucho más prometedor.

...

-¿hacia dónde crees que se ha ido?- preguntó Harry al salir de la sala común

-No tengo idea, pero supongo que al cuarto de los Menesteres. A Amy le gusta ese lugar, no sé porqué. Lo usa para todo, siempre está ahí.-

-Bueno, no tenemos nada que perder, vamos.-

...

Los ojos de Amy recorrían las páginas de un lado a otro con impresionante rapidez. La chica sabía que no le quedaban mas que un par de minutos antes del arrivo del caos, y uno nunca sabía lo que el caos podría hacer, aquél lugar se volvería inseguro e inestable para entonces, por lo que era aconsejable haber salido antes de eso, pero tampoco estaba segura de que llevarse el libro fuera buena idea, por lo que postergaba la desición lo más que podía leyendo el libro a toda prisa.

Pero no podía hacerlo más. Tenía que salir ya, con o sin libro. Amy se mordió un labio, pensativa, por un instante, antes de salir corriendo del cuarto con la cubierta de cuero negro aferrada contra el pecho.

...

-¡Ahí está!- Harry señaló con el índice la sombra de una figura que, al verlos, había huído por el pasillo en dirección contraria. El chico trató de salir corriendo tras ella, pero Ginny lo detuvo.

-¡No, Harry!-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Mira!-

Ginny señaló el pedazo de suelo que debería ser de piedra que estaba entre ellos y Amy. Ante el asombro de Harry, la piedra se estaba derritiendo, abriendo un hueco rodeado de piedra blanda que caía sobre el suelo del piso de abajo como algún liquido espeso de los que preparaban en la clase de pociones, donde se volvía a endurecer convirtiéndose en rocas en medio del pasillo.

-¡¿Peró que demon...? ¿Cómo pudo hacer...?-

-No creo que Amy haya hecho ésto, Harry-

-¿No? ¿Porqué no?-

-El suelo es una cosa... pero dudo que le pudiera hacer algo a la luna.-

-¿La lun?-

Harry se volvió inmediatamente hacia la ventana, y se quedó con el corazón en un puño.

La luna se estaba... desgarrando


	58. Capítulo 57: El armatroste

**Capítulo 57: El armatroste**

Amy miró hacia el enorme armatroste de metal que tenía delante. Para el poco tiempo que había pasado (sólo una semana) era toda una hazaña haber realizado semejante aparato (y también había requerido de buena parte del fondo de ahorros de Amy, algo de lo que Hermione se arrepentía un poco) pero no era que hubiera tenido demasiadas opciones. Porque digo, acabar destruída o privada de su magia no era precisamente algo que esperara con ansias.

Al menos tres docenas de distintos números del HeoNagder estaban desperdigados por el suelo. Hermione nunca había sido desordenada, pero había descubierto que no podía desperdiciar tiempo en volver a colocar las historietas en su sitio pues tan sólo unos segundos después volvía a necesitarlas.

-¡La llave de tuercas!- gritó a la persona que había al otro lado de la máquina.

-¡Te va!- le gritó Luis, lanzándosela por el aire.

Hermione extendió el brazo izquierdo y atrapó la llave con el guante de baseball que llevaba puesto, agradeciendo por enésima vez que Amy le hubiera enseñado a cachar. Aquello podía parecer tonto, pero les había ahorrado toneladas de tiempo en la construcción del aparato. Hermione apretó bien la tuerca que se había quedado floja mientras comparaba el original con el plano que tenía a sus pies.

-¡¿Crees que ésto funcione?- preguntó el chico.

-¡No tengo la menor idea!- respondió ella.-¡Pero espero que lo haga, sólo nos quedan doce horas según el HeoNagder!-

-¡¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que la información es confiable?-

-¡No puedo! ¡Pero es lo que Amy usó, así que no me quedan muchas opciones!-

Luis asintió con la cabeza. Era mejor comunicarse con gestos en ése lugar si uno no quería quedarse afónico, pues el ruido que había dentro era insoportable. Estaban en un cuarto de maquinaria vieja e inservible que había en la fábrica donde trabajaba el padre de Luis. Si alguien llegaba a enterarse que habían estado trabajando en la fábrica, que habían robado la llave y que habían desmontado máquinas que, aunque ya nadie usaba, eran propiedad de la fábrica, estarían en serios problemas. Pero tampoco era que importara demasiado porque, si no lo hacían, iban a tener que enfrentarse al caos y probablemente al mundo tampoco le agradaría demasiado esa opción.

Hermione ajustó la última tuerca con fuerza.

-¡Listo! ¿Qué tal tú?-

-¡También! ¡Sólo me falta atornillar ésto...-

Se echaron para atrás para contemplar el trabajo terminado.

Desde el temblor de las realidades, Luis había comprendido que Hermione no era Amy. Decirle la verdad había sido más complicado de lo que Hermione hubiera esperado, al fin y al cabo para Luis el nombre "Harry Potter" no era más que una historia, algo falso, irreal. Así que Hermione no le había dicho todo en un principio, simplemente le había explicado que venía de una realidad alterna, cosa que, por otro lado, Luis no había tenido problema alguno en creer. Hermione le había explicado el problema evitando todo lo posible los términos "magia" y otros similares. Poco a poco, había ido revelándole más cosas, y ahora, al cabo de una semana, resultaba que Luis ya lo sabía todo.

La máquina era un enorme armatroste que tenía el doble de la estatura de ámbos y unas cinco veces su ancho. En el centro estaba la piedra que Hermione había utilizado usualmente para comunicarse con Amy.

-Creo que todo está en órden.- dijo Hermione.

-Nunca creí que se pudiera hacer una máquina que aparece en un cómic.-

-Yo tampoco.-

-¿Lo encendemos?-

-Claro.-

Luis se acercó a la máquina y tomó una pequeña caja que tenía varios botones y que estaba unida al aparato por un largo cable. Era así de largo para poder alejarse lo suficiente de la máquina desde antes de encenderla por si algo salía mal.

-¿Haces los honores?- preguntó a Hermione.

-Pues ya qué-

Hermione encendió el botón de la izquierda, el primero que debían encender

Con un ruido infernal, la máquina comenzó a mover lentamente una torna. Hermione comprendió que probablemente, gran parte de aquel ruido se debía al hecho de que hubieran usado piezas de máquinas viejas. La piedra del centro comenzó a girar, primero lentamente, para lueo ir tomando velocidad hasta que la forma de la piedra se perdió por completo.

-¡Hasta ahora funciona!- gritó Luis por encima del ruido.

-Bien, tu turno!- dijo Hermione pasándole la consola de control del aparato. Luis encendió el botón siguiente y una luz comenzó a pasar a través de la piedra con impresionante claridad.

-¡Pero que bonito!- dijo Hermione al ver las luces de colores que inundaban la habitación.

-Tu turno.- le dijo Luis, pasándole ahora a ella el control. Hermione presionó el botón consecutivo y la máquina emitió un sonido claro, dulce. Nítido.

-Wow.-dijo el chico recibiendo el control

Continuaron apretando botones. La máquina continuó haciendo encender mechas, creando colores, sonidos, reflejando en espejos... Al final toda la máquina era un remolino de luces de colores. Y entonces, de pronto, Hermione lo sintió, como si atravezara una gelatina invisible.

-¿Qué es eso?- gritó Luis

-¡Es la magia! ¡Realmente está saliendo de la máquina! ¡Ésto reparará el equilibrio de ésta realidad si...!-

Hermione se detuvo a la mitad de la frase. Estaba hablando igual que Amy.

-No importa.- dijo.- Ésto solucionará el problema cuando termine su trabajo.-

Pero una máquina tan ruidosa no permanece tanto tiempo encendida sin ser escuchada. Alguien aporreó la puerta de entrada a la habitación cuando se dió cuenta de que no tenía la llave.

-Demonios.- dijo Luis, mirando hacia la puerta.- Sólo conozco una persona que aporrée así la puerta. Mi padre acaba de encontrarnos.-


	59. Capítulo 58: Resoluciones

**Capítulo 58: Resoluciones**

-Tenemos que salir de aquí.-

-Pero ¿Y la máquina? ¡No podemos arriesgarnos a que la desmonten, éste armatroste es lo único que evitará que el caos se cierna sobre nosotros!-

-¡Pero si nos atrapan...!- la frase en suspenzo era suficiente amenaza.-¡Ésto es ilegal!-

-No pueden encarcelarnos, somos menores de edad.-

-Técnicamente, Amy está emancipada, aunque no tengo la menor idea de cómo funciona eso. Pero menores de edad o no... ésto sigue siendo ilegal.-

-¿Y que otra tenemos? ¡No podemos arriesgarnos a que la desmonten, sería demasiado peligroso!-

Luis miró las pequeñas ventanas en la parte superior del cuarto, que más que ventanas eran sólo vidrios por los que pasaba la luz.

-De acuerdo. Tenemos que bloquear la puerta y esas ventanas entonces. Será lo primero que intentarán abrir para sacarnos.-

...

Amy huía hacia la salida de Hogwarts. Era hora de emprender una retirada estratégica. Nada más salir del cuarto de los menesteres se había topado con Ginny y Harry. Por la forma de Harry de gritar ¡Ahí está! sospechaba que, de algún modo, ya se habían enterado.Y si no, lo harían pronto, así que tanto daba. Si Ginny no se había ido de la lengua aún, lo haría pronto.

Cómo le hubiera gustado poder regresar por sus cosas, especialmente por su diario. Pero no podía arriesgarse a toparse con Harry o con Ginny en el camino. "¡Niles, trae mi equipaje!" pensó en tono irónico. Hubiera sido bueno que algún hechizo pudiera hacer el trabajo por ella, pero los hechizos a distancia no eran muy confiables a través de zonas de Caos y, bueno, resultaba bastante evidente que aquella era la situación. No, lo ideal hubiera sido que alguien...

La línea de pensamientos de Amy quedó súbitamente truncada cuando se estrelló directamente con la conocida cabeza de pelo rubio de cierto insoportable personaje.

-¿Quieres fijarte por donde caminas, sangre sucia?-

Bueno... él era alguien.

Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en los labios de Amy.

-Bien, bien, bien. Parece que el remedo de Punching Bag se anda metiendo con quien no debe de nuevo. Me parece que debes de haber heredado la inteligencia de tu madre, porque no eres demasiado avispado. ¿Que pasa, güerejo? ¿Quieres otra moretón para que convine con el de la última vez? Le haría un favor a tu apariencia personal si te lo diera en la cara-

Malfoy se hubiera enfurecido de no haber sido porque no era tan tonto como afirmaba Amy (y es que lo dicho sobre su madre sería ofensivo, pero tampoco era iba tan desatinado). Malfoy comprendió al instante que había algo distinto en Hermione. La sonrisa, la forma en que le había respondido, el aire de superioridad, las burlas...

-¿Qué te traes?

-¿Qué me traigo? Pues nada realmente, nada, excepto sobrevivir mientras muchos de ustedes mueren, para variar.-

-¿Mueren? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Muerte, tragedia, caos... así es la vida. Y la historia la escriben los que sobreviven, así que con permiso, yo me largo.-

-¿Adónde?-

-A cualquier sitio que pueda convertir en refugio. O en algo más. Con permiso, Malfoy, tengo una detino que cambiar.-

Y lo rodeó para alejarse. Pero Malfoy le detuvo.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Ni creas que me quedaré aquí esperando la muerte. Quiero saber lo que sabes.-

Amy se echó a reír.

-Tu cabezota dura no daría para tanto.- detuvo su risa.- Y aunque lo hiciera, yo no sería tan tonta como para confiarte lo que sé. Quieres vivir, entonces ayúdame.-

-¿Cómo?-

-Trae mis cosas. Estan en la sala común. Te veré en Hogsmeade en una hora o me largo sin tí. Y ni se te ocurra avisarle a alguien o retiro mi oferta.-

-¡No soy tu sirviente! ¿Qué clase de torcida idea te hace creer que voy a obedecerte?-

En aquél instante un meteorito rompió la pared detrás de Malfoy. Cuando el chico, asustado, miró a través del hueco por el que había venido, notó que se trataba de un pedazo de la Luna.

-Bueno, tengo mis razones.- dijo Amy, mirando el pedazo lunar y agradeciendo en silencio a la suerte por el instante perfecto que había escogido ese pedazo de roca para caer. -Y no sé porqué sospecho, Draco, que las comprenderás muy bien.-

Amy dió un par de pasos hacia la salida.

-¡¿Pero cómo entraré a la sala común?-preguntó Draco. En ésta ocasión ya no parecía arrogante, sino desesperado.

Amy se sonrió más ampliamente.

-Ése.- dijo.- no es mi problema.-

Y, con paso ligero, se alejó por el corredor, pensando lo sencillo que era manipular a la gente cuando comprendías el modo en que pensaban.


	60. Capítulo 59: Malfoy

**Capítulo 59:**

Malfoy a duras penas consiguió llegar a la sala común. No era un secreto en que parte del castillo se encontraba, pero no fué fácil atravezar los pasillos, porque varios estaban derritiéndose.

Una vez allí, no tuvo tanto problema en entrar, pues el retrato de la Dama Gorda también se había derretido, dejando a la vista el hueco de entrada a la sala común.

-Cosas, cosas... ¿Cómo demonios voy a saber cuales son sus cosas?- Draco miraba de un lado a otro buscando algo que reconociera como perteneciente a Hermione.

No tardó demasiadol. Tras un sillón, vió la mochila de Hermione. Adentro, estaban todas sus cosas. Bendita fuera por su maldita manía de marcar todo con su nombre. Malfoy cerró la mochila y se preparó para irse. Entonces, vió en el suelo algo más.

Era un diario. Y varias hojas de pergamino llenas de tachones y borrones. Los examinó con cuidado. La letra era distinta, el nombre en el diario era otro y...

-¿Amy? ¿Quién es Amy?-

Una gota de piedra que se derretía cayó del techo.

-No estoy para preguntas-

De todos modos no entendía nada.

Así que malfoy dejó el diario y volvió a salir a toda prisa por el ahora agrandado agujero del reterato

...

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!-

Ginny lo miró con aire irónico.

-No, mejor nos quedamos a tomar un café.- dijo con aire sarcástico.

Harry la miró extrañado un momento. Luego, pareció recriminarle con la mirada.

-No es momento para bromas.-

-Tampoco para conclusiones obvias. Apresúrate,Harry.-

Llegaron a la sala común apenas unos segundos después de que Draco se alejara por la esquina contraria.

-Rápido, hay que recoger las cosas de Amy.- dijo Harry

-No creo que eso se vaya a poder...-

-¿Porqué?-

-Porque no están. Alguien se llevó la mochila. Sólo hay unos pedazos de pergamino y...-

-¡El diario! ¡Dejaron el diario! Los pergaminos son mis traducciones. Sóplo necesitamos éso y el diccionario, no importa que se hayan llevado todo lo demás.-

-¡Rápido, Harry, recoge todo lo que necesites! ¡Yo iré a correr la alarma de lo que está pasándole al castillo y despertaré a mis hermanos.-

...

Draco salió del castillo a la fría noche... más fría de lo usual, pues estaba... ¿nevando? era difícil decirlo, considerando que había zonas en las que caía nieve y optras en las que caía brisa y otras que tenían niebla. Los jardines parecían alguna especie de tablero de ajedrés con tres colores de cuadro.

-¿Cómo podría llegar a Hogsmeade? Le quedaban menos de veinte minutos antes de que Hermione decidiera dejarlo a su suerte.

No lo cabiló durante demasiado tiempo. Draco era un excelente jugador de quidditch que tenía una Nimbus 2001 en el cobertizo.


	61. Capìtulo 60: Mitad y Mitad

**Capítulo 60: Mitad y Mitad**

Amy paseaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado. Talvez debió de haber quedado con Draco en algún sitio específico de Hogsmeade, para que la encontrara más fácilmente.

No. Si él no la encontraba, pues allá él. Ése no era su problema. Si Draco quería vivir, que se lo ganara. Sólo los aptos sobrevivirían.

Pero... ¿No era eso algo inhumano?

¿Inhumano? ¡Ella le estaba haciendo un favor!

Pero...

Se deshizo de su lucha interna con una sacudida de cabeza. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Al grano. Haber a que hora se le daba a Draco por aparecer.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado. En el aire, a lo lejos, una pequeña figura se hacía cada vez más grande. Era Draco. Draco montado en su escoba, su velosísima Nimbus 2001.

-Debí haberlo imaginado.-

Draco aterrizó con elegancia justo delante de la silueta satisfecha de Amy.

-¿Las trajiste?- preguntó con mirada hambrienta

-Sólo tu mochila.-

-Suficiente, debe estar ahí. No podemos quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo, el caos se está extendiendo. Será mejor irnos.-

-¿Irnos? ¿A donde? Todo está como loco, no veo dónde podríamos resguardarnos.-

Amy sonrió torcidamente.

-El lugar más peligroso es siempre, en tiempos de caos, el más seguro. Su peligro es conocido, mientras que todos los demás son desconocidos. Se puede pelear contra lo que se espera.-

Draco parpadeó. Seguía sin entender nada. Amy dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación

-Con un demonio, ¿qué a caso tiene todo el mundo que ser más incompetente que yo?- Amy montó a la escoba detrás de Draco y se aferró fuerte al mango de madera pulida. -Dedícate a conducir, Draco. Ya te explicaré más tarde.-

...

Todas las personas a su paso se apartaban de su camino con tan sólo oír el inconfundible sonido seco de sus macizas botas. Ni siquiera la mitad de la mitad de la mitad de aquellas personas le conocían, pero de todos modos se apartaban, la mitad de la mitad, porque sospechaban su importancia, la otra mitad de la mitad, porque se sentían intimidados, y la mitad restante sólo por inercia.

Más o menos por ese rumbo iban los pensamientos de Makada Suarez, oficial en jefe de la policía federal Preventiva (PFP). No es común encontrar buenos policías, y menos en países como éstos, pero Makada era uno de los pocos. Y abrirse camino le había costado mucho trabajo, por lo que era un hombre de recio caracter y fuerte desición que no estaba muy acostumbrado a ser vencido. Como no le gustaban los desafíos grandes, solía dividirlos en dos, y aquél método le había dado tan buen resultado que había terminado viéndolo todo en mitades.

-¿Cuál es la situación?- preguntó Makada al llegar al final del pasillo, donde se encontraba la puerta verde, rodeada de oficiales de policía, tras la que se encontraban Hermione y Luis.

-Hace dos horas desde que un intendente se dió cuenta de que algo ocurre allá adentro.-respondió un oficial bajo, diminuto comparado con Makada- Se escucha el sonido de maquinaria pesada, pero no sabemos de que se trata.-

-La forma más rápida de averiguar eso es abrir la puerta- comentó Makada con Sarcasmo.

-No podemos, está atracada.-

-¡¿Y desde cuando eso es un problema tan grande como para interrumpirme a la mitad de la mitad de mi almuerzo?-

-No queremos derrumbarla... tememos que vaya a haber una bomba-

-¡¿Una bomba? ¡Por favor! ¡¿A qué clase de medio-oficial de policía se le ocurre que alguien iba a querer poner una bomba en una fábrica medio-abandonada en la mitad de la ciudad de México?-

-Pe...pero... hay que cumplir con el protocolo, señor...-

Makada soltó un suspiro.

-Está bien, está bien. La mitad de ustedes dedíquese a llenar una orden para avisar a los superiores a cargo, la otra mitad busque una forma de ver a traves de ésta puerta y averiguar si podemos derribar al menos la mitad... y, de ser posible, también la otra mitad. ¡Y con cuidado, que no quiero terminar con medio rostro!- un oficial desprevenido pasó al lado de Makada, quien lo retuvo por el brazo.- Tú, traeme dos mitades de café. Americano. Dos medias cucharadas de azucar y media de crema. Traeme también media dona. Y pensándolo mejor, que sea una mitad y media en vez de dos.- El oficial se alejó rápido con la frente arrugada y una indiscutible cara de "What?"- ¡Y que sea rápido, quiero que todo esté listo en media hora para que me pueda ir a terminar mi medio almuerzo!-

Y es que era de esperarse que Makada sólo trabajara medio tiempo.


	62. Capítulo 61: Lo que Harry Dijo

**Capítulo 61: Lo que Harry dijo**

-Así que nuestra buena amiga Hermione resultó no ser ella misma.-

George subió los pies a la mesa y se puso las manos detrás de la nuca balanceándose en las patas traseras de la silla.

-No me sorprende.-dijo Fred, imitando a su hermano -Ya sabíamos que había algo raro con ella, pero sospechábamos algo más simple.-

Los gemelos estaban sentados a la mesa junto a Ron, Harry y Ginny. Por supuesto, una vez que había iniciado el caos, Dumbledore no había tardado nada en tomar cartas en el asunto. Hogwarts entero (los alumnos, al menos) habían sido resguardados en un refugio algo simple pero seguro.

Harry y Ginny dos habían decidido volver partícipes al resto de los Weasley sobre el "estado" de Hermione (es decir: muy lejos de aquí. Jejeje). Al enterarse, los gemelos habían estado encantados. Harry casi podía jurar que, en cierto sentido, no estaban del todo sorprendidos de la noticia. Ron, por otro lado, había caído en un estado de mutismo desde enterarse del asunto.

-Me preocupa que no haya aparecido.- dijo Harry, con los hombros caídos.

-¿Cómo qué?- preguntó George.

-No lo sé.- dijo Harry.- Simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar que tiene algo que ver con ésto.-

-No lo creo.- dijo Ginny- ¿Cómo podría hacer algo tan grande? Sólo está asustada, como todos. Y supongo que no le ayudó mucho el que la señalaras como si fuera una delincuente.-

-Es sólo una mala sensación. Es que no lo entiendo. Nada pareciera encajar con el diario.-

-¿El diario?-Fred bajó los pies de la mesa y dejó caer la silla hacia delante con un ruido gordo- ¿Qué diario?-

Ginny se volvió a ver a Harry con cara de quien dice "Ahora si la has hecho buena"

-Nada.- dijo Harry, tratando de enmendar el error. Pero era demasiado tarde.

-¡¿No será...?- aventuró Fred, con ojos como platos

-¡No!- Su gemelo miraba a Harry con incredulidad y una sonrisa de admiración en los labios.

-¡¿...Acaso tú...?-

-¡No!- repetía George aún sin creerlo.

-¡¿Leíste el diario de Hermione?- preguntaron los dos al unísono y con idénticos rostros emocionados.

-Sabía que no era suyo...-

-¡NO-PUEDE-SER!-

Instantáneamente, los gemelos comenzaron a acribillar a Harry con preguntas.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-

-¿Cuánto leíste?-

-¿Dónde lo encontraste?-

-¿Cómo lo abriste?-

-¿Qué decía?-

Aquella última pregunta impuso el silencio. Parecía que habían llegado al punto clave de la cuestión.

-No es lo que creen.- dijo Harry.- En realidad era muy aburrido al principio, parecía algo común y corriente, pero... creo que és más importante.- Harry sacó la última traducción y se la entregó a los gemelos.- Creo que puede ayudarnos.-


	63. Capítulo 62: Acontecimientos

**Capítulo 62: Acontecimientos**

-¿Estás segura de ésto?- gritó Draco por encima del rugido potente que se escuchaba en el lugar.

Amy sonrió torcidamente y los ojos le brillaron perversamente. ¿Segura? ¡Hacía años que no estaba tan segura! Sentía cómo el poder le bullía en la sangre en éste sitio.

Draco ahogó un grito cuando Amy, sin previo aviso, saltó de la escoba a las buyentes llamas del volcán activo sobre el que se encontraban. Se hubiera lanzado tras ella con la escoba, pero no era un suicida y la madera ya estaba demasiado caliente como para forzar más su suerte. La chica, por otro lado, estaba encantada, mirando el fuego mientras caía, con los brazos abiertos y el libro en la mano izquierda, hacia la lava.

Draco se quedó mirando sin saber que hacer. Parecía que la chica se había vuelto loca. Él no iba a seguirla en su locura para morir quemado. Que se quemara ella si quería.

Pero porsupuesto que Draco cambió inmediatamente de opinión cuando vió, sorprendido, lo que estaba pasando. Amy se había preparado para la ocasión, y por supuesto que no murió quemada en la lava del volcán. Por el contrario, la lava parecía regresar al lugar del que había venido, al fondo mismo del volcán. Y al centro, Amy, flotando entre la ardiente lava, se afanaba en un cántico arcano mientras hacía complicados movimientos con los dedos de una mano y con la varita en la otra. El libro, abierto, flotaba frente a ella, abierto, pero ella no lo veía, se había aprendido el hechizo. Sólo necesitaba el simbolo que estaba en la página.

La espiral, el símbolo del Caos por excelencia. Y a medida que la lava volvía al volcan, la espiral giraba como una hipnotizante figura

Dentro del volcán, ocurría algo más impresionante, si cabe. La lava se endurecía para convertirse en piedra, pero formando un pequeño castillo dentro del propio volcán, todo de la misma piedra, como si lo hubieran sacado de un molde. Bajo él, se hacía una plataforma de piso, también de piedra, contínua y lisa a pesar de ser volcánica. De hecho no parecía piedra de volcán.

La lava se terminó y, con un sonido como de vapor, quedó sellada bajo el suelo de piedra, y un impresionante castillo se alzaba en medio del volcán. Amy decendió entonces con delicadeza a una de las almenas y se posó con ingrávida gracia antes de volverse a mirar a Draco y mirarle con expresión ceñuda.

Pero lo impresionante no era su ceño, sino la lava que, por un instante, le pareció a Draco que fluía en los ojos de Amy, antes de que éstos volvieran a oscurecerse a su tono normal.

Draco se apresuró a bajar.

-¿Cómo...?-

-Mágia.- dijo Amy, sin ofrecer más explicaciones.- Más te vale no volver a dudar de mí o a cuestionarme, Draco, no si quieres permanecer aquí.-

-El volcán...-

-No hará erupción. Es inofensivo ahora. Ya no tiene poder.-Dijo Amy, alejandose hacia la puerta que había en la almena

-Pero eso no puede ser, el poder de un volcán no puede desaparecer...-

Amy se volvió a mirarle con los ojos chispeando, y esta vez Draco supo que no había sido su imaginación, porque vió la lava claramente corriendo en los iris de la chica.

-Creí haberte dicho que no volvieras a cuestionarme.- dijo con los dientes apretados.

Draco comenzó a balbucear.

-Yo, he... yo... lo... siento.-

Amy lo miró un instante, y luego se volvió de nuevo hacia la puerta y comenzó a caminar.

-Más te vale,- dijo, sin voltear a verle, con los pliegues de su capa negra ondeando tras ella.- Y tienes razón, no se puede desaparecer el poder de un volcán. El poder de éste volcán está... en otra parte.-

Y cuando Draco pensó de nuevo en la lava en los ojos de Amy, le parecío que ya sabía en donde.

...

-¿En que piensas?-

Hermione se volvió a ver a Luis. Habían hecho todo lo que habían podido para bloquear la puerta y las ventanas, pero ya no podían hacer más, se les habían acabado los recursos. Así que se habían sentado, de espaldas a la máquina, de frente a la puerta, deseando lo mejor pero esperando lo peor, preparándose para lo que sabían que, tarde o temprano, vendría.

-En mi mundo.- admitió la chica.- No creo que allá les vaya mucho mejor.-

-¿Te preocupa no poder volver?-

La chica se planteó la pregunta. Extrañaba Hogwarts, y todo, pero al fin y al cabo, éste sitio no era tan malo.

-No.- admitió.- Pero me preocupa no volver a ver a mis amigos. No me siento cómoda aquí, no conozco a nadie. Y además, todo es tan... solitario... No sé si te habías dado cuenta, pero Amy pasa buena parte del día en la completa soledad.-

Luis se sintió agobiado, aunque no estaba seguro de qué lo había agobiado más, el último comentario de Hermione sobre lo sola que estaba Amy o el que Hermione extrañara su propio mundo.

-No te preocupes.- le dijo.- No estarás sóla. Ni tú ni Amy.-

Hermione le sonrió, Luis le devolvió el gesto.

...

De los oficiales que había designado al trabajo, la mitad realmente le había puesto empeño, y a la otra mitad, había tenido que estar apresurándola.

Makada Suarez, pensando en mitades, para variar, supervisaba el trabajo de los oficiales a su mando. Los que había asignado a elaborar el informe (es decir, la mitad, :D) ya habían terminado el trabajo, y ahora algunos (la mitad de esa mitad) se dedicaban a hablar con sus respectivos superiores para recibir instrucciones sobre el trabajo, y los otros (la otra mitad) ayudaban a los que instalaban un extraño visor improvisado para ver a través de la puerta de la sala (es decir, la mitad sobrante XD)

Finalmente, uno le había avisado a Makada que el artefacto estaba listo.

-¡Al fin!- exclamó Makada- Comenzaba a creer que no tenían ni medio cerebro.- Se acercó al oficial que estaba agachado frente al visor.- ¿Que ocurre?-

-¡Sólo son unos chicos!- dijo el oficial, sorprendido, y oyó (a mediaz XDD) murmurar a Makada algo sobre medios enanos que se ponían a merodear en medio de donde no les correspondía.

-¿Qué hay del artefacto?- preguntó Makada

-No lo sé, nunca en mi vida había visto algo así.-

-Ah, maldita sea, eres medio incompetente, ¿no te parece? ¡Quítate de en medio!-

Makada se agachó ante el visor, y soltó una exclamación al ver el aparato.

-¡Maldita sea, es enorme, ocupa media sala! ¡Y eso que brilla en el medio parece radioactivo! ¡Rápido, evacúen a la mitad civil fuera de éste edificio, y también a la mitad sin entrenamiento del cuerpo policial! ¡Y necesitamos abir ésta puerta inMEDIAtamente!-


	64. Capítulo 63: Rashtack

**Capítulo 63: Rashtack**

La cuchara se detuvo a mitad del camino entre la boca y el plato de Harry y la sopa se derramó un poco por los bordes cuando una mano estampó un papel en la mesa, a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Harry, aún estático.

-Tienes que leer ésto.- dijo Fred, que era quien había estampado el pedazo de papel junto a su plato.

Harry regresó la cuchara al plato y tomó el papel que había dejado Fred. Desde que había contado a los Weasley sobre el diario, se turnaban para realizar las traducciones. Harry se había sentido aliviado de dejar los horarios nocturnos, Ginny había tomado ese horario, además, el estar traduciendo a todas horas les permitía descifrar más rápido. Harry leía los fragmentos traducidos cada que podía, aunque en aquel instante había estado comiendo.

Harry desbodló el papel con premura y paseó la mirada de un lado a otro sobre la garabateada caligrafía de George.

"Lo tengo!" decía el papel "Por fin. Bendita sea la antigua sabiduría Rashtack y benditos sean los tontos que creyeron que con codificar la información bastaría y que no había necesidad de destruírla! pero sobretodo, bendita sea la casualidad que me puso en el momento preciso en el instante exacto!"

-¿Qué rayos significa Rashtack?- preguntó Harry.

-Ni idea.- dijo Fred.

"Al fín encontré el modo. Ahora al fín podré hacerlo, al fín tendré magia. Al fín viajaré a un mundo donde dicha fuerza es tan real como el suelo que se pisa. Al fin, todos mis esfuerzos tienen fruto.

Si ésto funciona... dios, jamás volveré a este infierno. Me marcharé de aquí para siempre. No me importa lo que tenga que hacer o como tenga que hacerlo, no volveré a este infierno.

No sé como lo haré, pero no me importa. Haré lo que sea necesario sin importar lo que ocurra en el proceso. Me quedaré ahí... para siempre"

Harry se levantó de un salto de la mesa.

-¿Decía algo más?-

Fred negó con la cabeza.

-Era todo. No comencé la traducción siguiente.-

-Ella no pensaba regresar.- dijo Harry, mirando a Fres.- Estafó a Hermione, no planeaba volver a su realidad. Yo tenía razón, es ella quien está causando todo ésto.-

-¿Pero como? Ni Dumbledore ha podido reparar todo lo que está pasando-

-No tengo idea, pero tenemos que averiguarlo. Hay que averiguar que significa Rashtack.-

...

Un tiempo antes, Draco había seguido a Amy a travez del umbral de la impresionante fortaleza y a través de unas cuantas escaleras que la chica parecía conocer de memoria, como si las hubiera recorrido millones de veces. Valiendose de una puerta secreta, Amy lo condujo hasta lo que parecía ser el salón principal.

Era enorme, hecho de piedra negra, desierto y vacío, pero aún así resultaba imponente con enormes ventanas a los lados y una plataforma en la pared más lejana, justo al centro y muy alta. Draco examinó el sitio.

-Caray, pero que mal trabajo de decoración.- había dicho Amy, mirando el recinto.- Tengo que arreglar eso.-

La chica abrió el libro por la página que tenía marcada, la que tenía la espiral. Pasó varias hojas hasta topar con el hechizo que buscaba y sonrió. Leyó atentamente las instrucciones del libro, mientras Draco estudiaba el sitio. Al final, se sintió lo suficientemente segura para llevar el hechizo a cabo.

Otra vez, comenzó a recitar un cántico arcano con la facilidad con que lo hace quien lleva toda su vida haciéndolo. Aunque no se equivocaba en las palabras y estaba segura de lo que decía, no apartaba la vista de la página por si se olvidaba de algo.

Finalmente, un destello de había iluminado el cuarto tan fuertemente que cegó a Draco y Amy por un segundo. A medida que la luz se iba aclarando, Draco había podido ver de nuevo el recinto, y no había podido creer lo que veía.

El recinto era el mismo, pero ahora se veía majestuoso. En las enormes ventanas se habían empotrado vitrales, el suelo negro se había vuelto de ónice, del techo pendían enormes y largos estandartes, y un hermoso trono de plata sólida con respaldo y asiento de seda, todo decorado en colores negro, púrpura, rojo, plata, y un verde brillante de tono algo fosfóreo.

Sobre el trono, al igual que en los estandartes, había un símbolo, de enorme tamaño, una pieza grabada. Era una espada plateada reluciente sobre una espiral negra, entre las cuales se cruzaban dos sangrantes rosas púrpuras, cuyos tayos se enredaban en el mango de la cimbreante espada volviéndolo espinado. Sobre el símbolo, rezaba, también en letras plateadas, la palabra "Rashtack" y bajo él una frase "Adlorpe Ad Nuem"

-Ponte cómodo, Draco.- había dicho Amy con una media sonrisa mientras subía los peldaños de la plataforma que llevaba al trono

-¿En donde?- preguntó el rubió, mirando en derredor examinando las negras fuentes que habían aparecido cerca de la entrada

-Tus habitaciones estan arriba, en la torre norte.- había dicho ella, acomodándose en el trono.- la cocina está a la derecha, tras la tercera puerta. La biblioteca y lo demás está en construcción.-

A Draco no se le pasó por alto la palabra "habitaciones". Estaba cansadísimo y aunque la emoción había postergado un poco el sueño, el efecto estaba pasando y hubiera dormido en un catre incluso a costa de su orgullo.

-Hacia donde está la torre norte?-

Amy hizo un vago ademán con la mano.

-Las habitaciones superiores.- Así, sentada en el trono, con aquellas ropas, realmente parecía una bruja nigromántica.- Y Draco, ¿quisieras darme mis cosas?-

A Draco se le hizo extraño que se lo pidiera en vez de ordenárselo, pero estaba tan cansado que no pensó. Le arrojó la mochila con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas y se dirigiói hacia donde le había indicado Amy que podía dormir.

Vió por el rabillo del ojo que Amy cachó la mochila y, sin inmutarse, siguió hacia la torre norte. Una vez ahí, se dedicó a subir los peldaños pesadamente. Malditas escaleras. En Hogwarts la sala común de Slytherin estaba hacia abajo, y eso era mejor cuando se estaba cansado.

Dejó de añorar las mazmorras en cuanto abrió la puerta. Se encontró con una sala amueblada, agradable, a la derecha un baño enorme lleno de botellas llenas de muchos líquidos de colores diferentes, y a la derecha el dormitorio.

La cama era enorme, mullida y acogedora, el edredon era de terciopelo púrpura. Se arrojó con pesadez y satizfacción sin reparar en nada más, aunque comprendió que, básicamente, había ahí dentro cualquier cosa que pudiera querer.

No le duraría mucho el gusto.


	65. Capítulo 64:Preludios al momento preciso

**Capítulo 64: los preludios al momento preciso**

-Necesitamos libros.- dijo Harry

-¿Libros?- preguntó George, extrañado.- ¿Para qué queremos libros?-

-Encontré algo en el diario de Amy.- dijo Fred

-Será mejor que lo lean.- dijo Harry, pasándole la garabateada hoja.

Ron y Ginny también se asomaron a leer el papel. George frunció las cejas y releyó el papel, como confuso. Ginny puso los ojos como platos y se volvió a mirar a Harry.

-¿Estás seguro que lo escribió ella?-

-Yo lo estoy.- dijo George.- Era su letra-

-También yo,- dijo Harry- piénsalo Ginny! No quería volver así que creó todos éstos desastres para tener una excusa!- Ron, que no había terminado de leer aún, prefirió levantar la cabeza para poner atención a Harry.- ¿O vas a decirme que no tiene nada que ver con ésto? ¿No te parece extraño que ella no haya aparecido todavía, ni siquiera muerta a pesar de que Dumbledore ha registrado la zona en kilometros a la redonda? ¡Es como si supiera exáctamente hacia donde escapar!-

-No es la única, Malfoy tampoco ha aparecido...-

-Malfoy es una cucaracha, Ginny, resiste todo.- dijo Fred

-Piénsalo, no te parecen ya demasiadas coincidencias?-

Ginny se les quedó mirando un instante, rumiando lo que le habían dicho.

-No lo sé.- dijo al fin.- Amy es una desconocida, y últimamente ha estado más rara de lo normal, pero... el modo en que me explicó todo y cómo contactó a Hermione para que hablara conmigo... lo que me dijo Hermione...- Ginny recordó que Amy incluso se había puesto roja cuando Hermione la había halagado con respecto al beis.- No creo que hiciera algo así.-

-Te estafó, Ginny, nos estafó a todos. No pensaba volver nunca, sólo quería quedarse en el lugar de Hermione.-

-No lo sé... no lo creo. Aquí debe de haber algo más.-

-Bueno, bueno...- interrumpió George.- pero, de cualquier modo ¿para qué los libros?-

-Ah, sí, claro.- Planeamos averiguar que significa Rashtack. Talvez pueda darnos alguna pista de cómo arreglar ésto.-

Ginny lo meditó un instante. Talvez eso pudiera explicar lo que estaba pasando.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Necesitamos averiguarlo.-

-¿Pero cómo?- preguntó George- Todos los libros se quedaron fuera, en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, cuando sobrevino el caos. ¿Cómo vamos a conseguir libros para investigar, sobre todo de algo tan extraño como eso?-

-Necesitamos salir a la biblioteca por libros. En la siguiente brigada de búsqueda, nos registraremos, con el pretexto de ayudar a encontrar a Hermione. Necesitamos saber lo que está pasando.-

...

Hermione y Luis estaban sentados frente a la máquina, mirando fijamente la puerta verde. Habían oído como desalojaban el edificio y ahora escuchaban ruidos al otro lado.

-¿Qué crees que estén haciendo?- preguntó Hermione, nerviosa.

-Supongo que deben tratar de abrir. Han sacado a todos del edificio, talvez crean que aquí dentro hay una bomba.-

Hermione Bufó.

-Vaya paranoia. ¿Quién iba a querer poner una bomba aquí?-

Luis se encogió de hombros. Le resultaba tan poco convincente como a ella.

Su conversación se vió interrumpida por el ruido de una sierra. Se levantaron de un salto cuando la escucharon pegar con la puerta metálica, con un chirriante sonido que les provocó un escalofrío. Pero cuando vieron la sierra atravezar la puerta y las chispas amarillas saltar hacia todos lados, comenzaron a aterrarse de veras.

-Ay no! Luis, están atravezando, van a cortar la puerta!-

-¿Y qué podemos hacer?- Luis sintió de pronto una punzada de terror al pensar que podían llevarlo a la carcel.- No podemos escapar, todo está bloqueado!-

-¡¿Cómo puedes pensar en escapar? ¡La máquina, Luis, si la apagan antes de que termine entraremos en el Caos!-

La máquina! Ciero, lo había olvidado un instante.

-Pero qué podemos hacer? No podemos retenerlos más, no hay con qué bloquearles el paso!-

Hermione lo pensó un instante, buscando a su alrededor, esperando que le apareciese la respuesta de pronto.

Solo se encontró con Luis.

-Nosotros.- dijo, tomando la idea que le acababa de venir a la cabeza

-¿Quéee? ¡¿Cómo? ¿Nosotros?-

-Podemos intentar detenerlos antes de que lleguen a la máquina, retenerlos lo más posible, sólo hasta que termine.-

-¡Pero no tenemos idea de cuanto tardará eso! ¡Entrarán policías, Herm, montones de policías entrenados para cosas así! ¡Podrían pegarnos un tiro y matarnos!

-¿Y qué otra tenemos? El caos podría matarnos a todos, Luis, a todos! Al menos así tenemos una esperanza.

Luis miró a Hermione de una manera extraña. ¡Aquél era un plan suicida! Si tenían suerte, los encarcelarían, pero tenía razón, la otra perspectiva lucía peor. No tenía mucho de donde elegir...

...

La cantidad exagerada de luz que le cayó sobre los párpados cerrados pudo haber sido lo que le despertó, pero, dado que también le gritaron al mismo tiempo, no estuvo muy seguro.

-¿Qué, qué pasa?- preguntó Draco, desconcertado por la brusca manera de despertarle, aún viendo fragmentos del sueño que había tenido dos segundos antes.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?- le gritó la silueta oscura de Amy, que no se veía muy claramente por estar justo delante de la luz que le daba a raudales en la cara

-¿el qué?-

-¡EL DIARIO! ¡EL QUE ESTABA EN LA MOCHILA! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA?-

-Qué me importa!- respondió Draco de mal humor, cubriéndose con las sábanas en un intento de ignorar la luz.

La respuesta a eso no fué oral. Con un ademán de la mano, Amy hizo desaparecer la cama entera y Draco cayó y se dió un sonoro golpe con el suelo de piedra.

-Escuchame bien, güerejo de pacotilla. No tienes idea de lo importante que es ése maldito diario y de lo que podría hacernos quien lo tenga en su poder.-Amy caminaba hacia él, amenazante, los ojos chisporroteándole de furia con la encerrada lava del volcán.- Pero lo que si podrás imaginarte es lo que yo te haré si eso pasa.-

Draco tragó saliva. El sueño le había puesto poco prudente. No había sido buena idea poner de mal humor a la chica que tenía enfrente, y comprendía perfectamente a lo que se refería, muchas ideas sobre lo que podría hacerle ella si se enfurecía cruzaron por su mente en una fracción de segundo.

-No... no había ningún diario.- entonces Draco recordó lo que había estado fuera de la mochila cuando la había tomado de la sala común de Gryffindor.- Espera, me acuerdo de algo... Había unas hojas afuera y un libro... creo que era un diario.-

-¡¿Afuera?- la voz de Amy se agudizó.- ¿Cómo era?-

-Era pequeño y rojo, de cuero, con un candado de color plata...-

-Maldita sea, ese es! Y alguien lo sacó!- amy masajeó las sienes en un intento de calmarse. Al menos quien lo hubiera encontrado no podría leerlo...

-No creo que sea ese, decía que era de una tal Amy no se qué...-

-¿Y las hojas alrededor? ¿Qué decían?-

-No me detuve a leerlas, llevaba prisa.-

Amy suspiró.

-Bueno, Draco, voy a dejarte reparar tu error. Recupera ese diario, y me olvidaré del asunto. Tendrás lo que quieras. Pero si no lo logras, entonces no regreses...-

No sonaba tan mal...

-...porque cuando te encuentre me voy a asegurar de que no tengas un final felíz.- concluyó la chica, con una mirada amenazadora y un atisbo que a Draco le pareció de locura asomándo a la superficie.

El chico no se lo hizo repetir.


	66. Capítulo 65: El momento preciso

**Capítulo 65: El momento preciso**

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Fred y George salieron de la zona segura con las capuchas de sus capas echadas sobre el rostro, al igual que las de todos los otros voluntarios, y cargando lámparas azuladas para iluminarse en el camino. Se veían un poco tétricos así, pero Dumbledore había hecho un hechizo especial sobre las capas para que les protegiera del caos en general y otro sobre las lámparas para que alumbraran laas zonas más caóticas y pudieran rodearlas para evitar accidentes dentro de lo posible. Era una suerte que justo Ginny hubiera entrado al quinto año, pues era el curso mínimo en el que se les permitía ser parte del grupo de búsqueda.

-Formen grupos.- dijo la profesora McGonnagal, que encabezaba la procesión.- Debemos dividirnos para cubrir más área, pero núnca deben de quedarse sólos por si hubiera algún incidente.-

Tan pronto como les fué posible, los cinco se separaron del grupo principal para buscar por su cuenta.

Más que de una fotografía de Inglaterra, el castillo parecía ahora sacado de un cuadro de Salvador Dalí. Era demasiado surrealista para ser descrito, pero era increíblemente real.

-Vamos.- dijo Harry, desviando la atención de sus acompañantes de la impresionante visión.-No tenemos mucho tiempo.-

...

La puerta se bamboleaba un poco en la parte superior, donde había sido cortada.

Luis se volvió a mirar a Hermione. Estaba ahí, esperando. No podía creer que se enfrentara con tanto valor a la situación. Él no se consideraba a sí mismo un cobarde, pero honestamente, ante la perspectiva de quedarse a detener a un montón de policías armados, dando la vida si era necesario, considerando que podían matarles fácilmente de un tiro, él hubiera preferido, sinceramente, buscar la ruta de escape más cercana...

¿Y sí los mataban? ¿Y si la máquina nunca terminaba su trabajo? ¿Y si sobrevenía el caos?

Ya casi cortaban toda la puerta.

¿Y si no sobrevivía? ¿Y si no volvía a hacer nada de lo que le gustaba? ¿Y si no volvía a jugar baseball, a reír, a besar? ¿Y si no volvía a ver a Hermione? ¿A besar a Hermione?

¿Y cómo se había infiltrado esa idea en su cerebro?

La puerta se estaba rompiendo.

Bueno, tampoco estaba para preguntárselo mucho.

Hermione se sintió un poco desconcertada cuando sintió el beso. Estaban en medio de una situación desesperada, con un montón de policías armados a punto de entrar a la habitación, tratando de proteger con la vida su última esperanza para no caer en el caos... ¿Y luis la besaba? ¡Podían ser sus últimos minutos de vida!

Bueno, tampoco estaba para pensárselo mucho.

...

Malfoy no estaba muy seguro de haber llegado a Hogwarts. Para ser sincero, no estaba muy seguro de que "eso" fuera Hogwarts. Parecía la loca idea de un sueño, la piedra parecía fundida y, donde antaño estuviera el reloj, ahora Draco veía un ojo enorme, alargado y sin párpado, rodeado por una cosa verde de aspecto muscular... la mitad del castillo estaba en ruinas, y otra buena parte parecía como hecha de cristal...

Draco decendió con la escoba delante de la construcción. Tenía que ser Hogwarts. O eso esperaba. Pero no creía que encontrar el diario fuera a ser una tarea tan fácil... no quería ni imaginar qué había pasado ahí, pero se alegraba de no haber estado.

De pronto, el castillo de piedra de Amy (o de Hermione, a ojos de Draco) se veía aún más atractivo de lo que ya de por sí era.

Draco se replanteó la idea de bajar de la escoba cuando vió más de cerca el sitio. Lo mejor sería que permaneciera en su nimbus si quería buscar rápidamente por el castillo... de cualquier modo, no creía que alguien fuera a reprochárselo ahora.

Draco se abrió paso por los pasillos, tratando de orientarse. Tras una buena búsqueda bastante frustrante, Draco se detuvo cuando reconoció la parte inferior de unas escaleras, que parecían prácticamente intactas. Draco se orientó por ellas y continuó el camino. Descubrió que en aquella zona las cosas no estaban tan mal, el caos parecía un poco menos intenso. Draco bajó de la escoba. Éstos pasillos eran demasiado pequeños para maniobrar bien con ella. Menos mal que parecía no necesitarla.

Draco dobló una esquina.

Se paró en seco. Frente a él, había una figura encapuchada, con una lámpara de luz azulada sostenida en la mano derecha.


	67. Capítulo 66: Momentos decisivos

**Capítulo 66: Momentos decisivos**

-Te lo digo, Harry, aquí hay algo más- Ginny caminó a lado de Harry intentando que la escuchara por enésima vez.-No creo que dejar de traducir el diario sea una buena idea. De cualquier modo, podría ayudarnos a saber lo que estamos buscando-

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero no podemos pasar por alto ésta nueva pista tampoco. No podemos quedarnos simplemente leyendo el diario, tenemos que saber qué está pasando, es por el bien de todos.-

-Pero realmente me parece que te estás olvidando del Diario, ya lo tratas como si fuera irreelevante.-

-¿Podemos discutir ésto después? Necesitamos los libros de todos modos ¿no?-

Ginny frunció el cejo. Harry estaba extraño. Estaba segura de que el chico metía la pata, pero ahora ni siquiera la escuchaba.

Separándose un poco de los demás para pasar desapercibida, Ginny se sacó de entre la capa el pequeño librito rojo de Piel que era el Diario de Amy. Sabía lo arriesgado que era llevarlo, pero no había querido dejarlo sin protección en un sitio donde cualquiera hubiera podido leerlo.

Ginny se separó un poco de los otros.

Se quedó paralizada cuando vió a la figura que tenía delante. Draco Malfoy acababa, sorprendentemente, de aparecer por la esquina, frenando su carrera en seco.

¿Qué hacía ahí, apareciendo en medio de Hogwarts tras todo ése tiempo, tras el desastre entero del caos? ¿Cómo podía seguir ahí? Ya de por sí resultaba raro que estuviera con vida, pero en semejante sitio y sin un sólo razguño aparente... No se lo explicaba.

A Draco le refulgieron los ojos como diamantes cuando puso atención en la mano izquierda de Ginny, la que no sostenía la lámpara. En ella, el pequeño volumen de cuero rojo que era el Diario de Amy fué para Draco la prueba perfecta de que, por enésima vez, tenía una suerte impresionante. La boca se le torció en una sonrisa taimada que no pudo evitar y miró a la chica con aire amenazador.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, wealey. Parece que te has topado con algo más importante que tu familia entera, ¿no te parece? Sé buena y dame ése diario si no quieres que te lo arrebate por la fuerza.-

Ginny sacó la varita instantáneamente al verlo, apenas sosteniendo el diario con las puntas de los dedos. ¿Cómo sabía Draco que aquél era un diario?

-Ni lo sueñes, cucaracha-dijo, apuntándole con la varita.- ¿Y cómo sabes tú que es un diario?-

-"¿Y cómo sabes tú que es un diario?- le arremedó Malfoy.- Por favor. ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta ya de que la información está siempre en los brazos de los que la merecen?-

-Por eso te pregunto a quién se la robaste, Malfoy. Es evidente que esa información no la obtuviste por tus méritos.-

-Yo no robo, Weasley.- dijo el chico con una sonrisa pretenciosa, tenía la varita desenvainada, aunque Ginny no lo había visto.- No lo necesito.-su expresión cambió, tornandose seria.- Pero incluso hurtar es un mérito- Aunado a la última frase con una velocidad de Vértigo, Draco alzó la varita y gritó una sola palabra.- Accio.-

-¡Expeliarmus!- reaccionó Ginny con presteza, a un tiempo casi idéntico que el ataque de Malfoy.

Si no hubiera sido por la capa anticaos, seguro que Ginny no habría salido muy bien parada del efecto que el caos causó en la magia, transformándola en una especie de vórtice que atrajo por igual a todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Gracias a la capa, Ginny pudo soportar el tirón. Draco, por su parte, para no ser absorbido, reaccionó con la presteza suficiente para subirse a la escoba y salir en dirección contraria.

Pero el diario, que Ginny estaba sosteniendo apenas en las puntas de los dedos, fué fácilmente atraído por el vórtice, donde, sin dejar rastro, desapareció.

...

-¡Harry! Ven a ver ésto!-

El chico acudió presto a la llamada de George. Habían llegado a duras penas a la biblioteca y se habían separado, buscando algo de información sobre Rashtack. Ninguno había notado aún la ausencia de Ginny, con lo concentrados que estaban en su búsqueda. Como no podían llevarse muchos libros, tenían que asegurarse de llevar algunos de los que pudieran obtener información. Hasta ahora habaían encontrado algunas referencias en varios libros, aunque nada demasiado extenso. George había estado buscando entre los libros de historia del mundo mágico, y ya había encontrado antes dos referencias a lo que sea que fuera Rashtack, una en "Runas Antiguas de Europa" y otra en "La magia en tiempos antiguos" Planeaban llevarse ambos libros.

Cuando Harry llegó, George tenía un libro negro abierto en las manos, y lo leía con atención.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Harry.

-No vas a creer lo que encontré.-

Le pasó el libro. Harry miró la portada. Era terciopelo negro, y las letras estaban pintadas de color dorado. Decía "Corcore Adore, Tem Adlorpe Ad Nuem: El Acertijo Rashtack"

...

Muchas cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo. La puerta cayó partida a la mitad y los oficiales entraron en torrente, armados y con las viseras de sus cascos cubriéndoles el rostro, Luis besó a Hermione, a Makada se le cayó la media taza de café americano que le quedaba sobre el trasero de uno de sus subordinados y, a Kilómetros de distancia, el dragón que había perseguido a Amy pegó un rugido ensordecedor cuando un mosquito le picó la lengua. Aunque eso no tiene relevancia para nosotros, simplemente quería guardar un segundo de silencio por el ensordecido y achicharrado mosquito.

Pero lo importante fué lo que le pasó a la máquina. Al mismo tiempo que eso una luz blanca purísima emanó del aparato, y con una melodía tan irresistible que los soldados se quedaron pasmados (aunque quien sabe, talvez lo hicieron porque pensaban que iba a explotar) se escuchó una voz indefinida, algo metalizante, que decía:

"Y cada cual encontrará su par, y cada cual encontrará su opuesto, y cada cual se perderá en su mar, y cada cual se perderá en su resto."

-Dos mitades- murmuró Makada, quien veía el espectáculo desde fuera de la puerta, tan atónito y pasmado como el subordinado de trasero quemado que estaba a su lado.- Suena lógico.-

"Lo que fuera oscuro volverase níveo, y lo que era sílice volverá a ser vidrio. Lo caliente y Frío volverá a ser tibio, y Donde Caos había encontrará equilibrio"

La máquina entonces volvió a emitir esa luz blanca intensa y, sin más, se apagó.


	68. Capítulo 67: Deseo

**Capítulo 67:Deseo**

-No.- Draco miró, montado en su flamante Nimbus 2001, al espacio en el aire donde el diario acababa de desvanecerse. Cuando Amy se enterara de aquello, seguro que lo mataba. -No.- el estado de shock se imponía sobre cualquier otro sentimiento, haciéndolo incapaz de pensar en ninguna otra cosa.

Ginny no estaba mucho mejor. La única pista. La única pista que tenían... Si Draco no le hubiera...

-Tu.- dijo, entredientes, mirándolo de manera venenosa.- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!-

Ginny lanzó, sin pensar, otro hechizo contra el impactado Draco.

Draco reaccionó cuando escuchó la voz de Ginny, y echó a volar tan lejos como pudo. El hechizo, al impactar en la misma zona de Caos, sin embargo, generó una reacción en cadena, haciendo que innumerables bolas de fuego salieran del lugar en todas direcciones. Una de ellas, gigantezca, por poco lo alcanza, dejándo la cola de su Nimbus incluso un poco chamuscada y con varios pequeños fuegos que Draco se apresuró a apagar. Ginny también alcanzó a sortear los fuegos, escondiendose tras el recodo de la esquina.

Pero su suerte no era tan buena, entre las muchas bolas de fuego, una se impactó en una de las paredes, justo en otra zona de Caos. En circunstancias normales, un impacto en una pared simplemente la hubiera quemado un poco, pero dadas las cosas, ahora cualquier cosa podía ocurrir. Y así fué. El castillo se tambaleó como si la bola de fuego hubiera golpeado sus mismos cimientos, y Ginny, cuando escuchó el lugar comenzar derrumbarse, supo que tenía que echar a correr.

...

Harry, Ron y los Gemelos supieron que algo andaba mal cuando sintieron que el castillo comenzaba a derrumbarse.

-Salgamos de aquí.- dijo Harry, tomando el libro y dirigiendose a la salida.

-No, mejor quedémonos.- dijo Fred Sarcásticamente, empujando a sus hermanos para que se apresuraran y siguiendo a Harry.- Tengo muchas ganas de que me aplaste el techo.-

-Espera.- dijo George, mirando para todos lados.- ¿Y ginny?-

Los cuatro se pararon en seco. Cayendo por primera vez en la cuenta (que atentos °¬¬) de que no estaba con ellos.

-No recuerdo haberla visto en la biblioteca.- dijo Fred, aún mirando al rededor como si fuera a verla (Despistado °¬¬)

-No recuerdo haberla visto desde que salimos del refugio.- dijo Ron (y yo que le decía despistado a Fred)

-No, yo hablé con ella, ya dentro de Hogwarts.- ahora que lo recuerdo, no la he visto desde entonces.-

-No estaba con nosotros.-dijo George.- Debe haber ido a otro lado.-

Los tres miraron a George con cara de Fastidio.

-Evidentemente.- dijeron a a vez

El castillo crujió amenazadoramente, como para recordarles que se estaba cayendo.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí.- dijo Harry.-Esperemos que esté bien y pueda salir del castillo. Vamos. Luego volveremos a buscarla.-

...

Ginny por su parte no llevaba precisamente las de Ganar. En su intento de salir del castillo, se había confundido y tomado un pasillo diferente, y ahora no solo no tenía idea de donde estaba, si no que las zonas de Caos a su alrededor eran más y más intensas y el castillo se le venía encima. Eso si es que a eso se le podía seguir llamando castillo. Por donde estaba ella, parecía más bien una pintura surrealista de Dalí. Ya no veía un sólo tramo de piedra en la paraed. Las figuras de los cuadros ya no se limitaban a vagar por entre las pinturas, si no que algunas incluso salán de los cuadros y corrían de un lado al otro por el pasillo. El cuadro de una jungla más bien parecía una ventana de la que se salían las raíces de un gigantesco Baobab y varias plantas trepadoras y verdes que cubrían buena parte del pasillo. Una parte de la pared era literalmente una cara, que miraba con una sonrisa enferma a la chica, y Ginny tenía la extraña sensación de que si decidía pasar a su lado iba a abrir la boca para comersela.

-Se parece a Jumanji ¿No crees?- le dijo a la pelirroja, cuando la vió mirar el cuadro de la selva, comiéndose al mismo tiempo un conejo con saco y sombrero que pasaba a su lado diciendo que se le hacía tarde.

La chica no se detuvo a discernir el extraño comentario. No había huída. El castilloo se le venía encima y estaba rodeada de caos por todos lados. La lámpara no mostraba más que zonas de Caos intenso por todos lados, y ya ni el suelo ni las paredes ni el techo parecían un lugar seguro. Manos colgaban del techo, y una sostenía la cabeza de una muñeca rubia de porcelana que parecía estar extrañamente viva.

Ginny se llevó un susto peor cuando notó que las zonas de Caos se acercaban, cercándola. Volver atrás eera percer en la caída del castillo, pero avanzar un poco más la hundiría sin lugar a dudas en el más profundo caos.

"-Te lo digo, Harry, aquí hay algo más-"sus propias palabras llegaron a su cabeza. Ella conocía a Amy. Había convivido con ella. No podía creer... Amy no era una mala persona. No querría dañarlos.

Pero el Caos... a pesar de todo, tenía que tener algo que ver con esto. Draco había vuelto por el diario, lo que significaba que tenía razón, había algo en él, algo más. Algo sobre como sobrevivir o sobre por qué ocurrían las cosas que ocurrían, talvez incluso como sibrevivir al caos.

El caos se le acercaba. Tenía que decidir. Adelante o atrás.

No podía dejarse morir nada más. Fuera lo que fuera el caos, era la última opción que le quedaba.

Ginny echó a correr hacia delante, sin pensar en lo que hacía. La lengua de la cara en la pared trató de alcanzarla cuando pasó a su lado. A lo lejos, vió una cosa brillante, como agua, y no pensó. Simplemente siguió corriendo, sin considerar si quiera las consecuencias.

Cómo le gustaría tener una explicación. Como le gustaría tan sólo saber a lo que se estaba enfrentando. Cómo le gustaría que Amy o Hermione le hubieran dicho...

Atravesó aquella cosa. Era como un líquido, como un líquido plateado, brillante y de destellos azulados. Cayó a través de él como si se hundiera en el espeso líquido de la memoria, no podía respirar, pero era como si no lo necesitara. Era extraño. Miró hacia arriba, al lugar por el que había entrado, y vió un precioso marco dorado, en el que pudo leer una inscripció, aunque cada una de las letras estaba justo al revés, como si la inscripción debiera de leerse al otro lado, parecía que de éste modo era como debía leerse.

estono es tuc arasi node tuc ora zonel deseO


	69. Capítulo 68: Fuerza

**Capítulo 68: Fuerza**

Ginny seguía cayendo por aquella cosa, lentamente. Era como un unguento, transparente y espezo, aunque no mojaba. Se sentía muy extraño no respirar aquella cosa, sobre todo cuando la tenía casi entrándole en los orificios de la nariz. Además, era tan espezo que a duras penas y podía moverse, mucho menos controlar su trayectoria.

Habnía visto el mensaje, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que aquella inscripción significaba, ella no conocía el mensaje ni había visto nunca antes aquél espejo.

Giró en su caída, sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Dejó de ver el marco por el que había entrado para ver el lugar hacia el que caía. Era espeluznante. Sólo había más y más de aquella cosa, hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Ginny sentía que no tenía más fuerzas. No podía hacer nada... no había nada a lo que llegar, ni siquiera había motivos para luchar. Tenía sed... talvez moriría de sed, eventualmente. No le gustaba esa idea... Morir de sed debía de ser muy desagradable.

Cómo le gustaría saber... saber qué era eso, qué significaba, saber si podía hacer algo para detener su caída...

Una luz brillante comenzó a formarse ahí, a penas un par de metros a lo lejos. Era una luz hermosa, amarilla e hipnotizante. Ginny no podía apartar la mirada, pero tampoco quería. Comenzó a intuír de que se trataba, a comprenderlo, y no sólo la luz, también las cosas a su alrededor resultaban más fáciles de descifrar. Supo lo que era aquél líquido hasta cierto punto, y lo respiró. Vió burbujas de aire salir de su nariz a medida que aquella cosa llenaba sus pulmones, y quedarse atrapadas a unos centímetros de lejanía, en un material demasiado espeso como para que subieran.

Sintió fuerza de nuevo. Energías recargadas. Un calor se extendió desde sus pulmones, inundándola de fuerza, de decisión. Decidió probar a qué sabía aquella cosa, así que abrió un poco los labios. De nuevo salió una burbuja de aire de su boca y sintió el sabor en la lengua de aquella cosa... era delicioso. Sintió que le quitaba la sed. Todo era atenuado por la sensación de aquella cosa. Respiró de nuevo el aire que flotaba junto a ella. Sintió llenarse de nuevo con una fuerza que nunca había sentido así. De pronto estaba dispuesta de nuevo a enfrentar cualquier cosa que se interpusiese en su camino.

Y sabía que se le estaba atravezando, sabía exáctamente a quién quería enfrentar primero. La luz comenzó a cambiar, convirtiéndose en una imagen, y Ginny vió exáctamente lo que más deseaba ver. Ahí estaba Amy, los ojos inundados de la fuerza del volcán, sentada en un trono en medio de un gigantezco y lujoso salón.

Ginny se impulsó con las manos, como nadando, hacia la imagen. Lo que antes había resultado tan difícil, ahora era pan comido. Llegó al lugar en menos de lo que esperaba, y cruzó la imagen, mientras, sobre el espejo, caía una inofensiva pluma, que hacía romperse en mil pedazos el espejo y todo lo que estaba con él y demtro de él.

...

Harry, Ron, Fred y George miraban los últimos pedazos del castillo que se derrumbaba. Se habían unido a los demás voluntarios, pero Ginny no estaba ahí.

Había estado dentro del Castillo cuando se había derrumbado. No era seguro, pero era lo que todos pensaban. Todos miraban al sitio sintiendo exáctamente lo mismo, que Ginny estaba en un lugar ahí, debajo de los escombros, o en otro escenario, absorbida de algún modo por el caos.

No era una buena perspectiva. Y se veía aún peor cuando pensaban que, de haber estado más alertas, hubieran notado que no estaba con antelación. En cierto modo, todos se sentían un poco culpables.

Pero, como de costumbre, el resentimiento sobrepasa pronto al sentimiento de culpa. Y Harry sólo podía tener semejante resentimiento hacia quien, a su modo de ver, había provocado todo aquello desde su llegada, primero suplantando a Hermione, luego echando cada vez más las cosas a perder.

-Se acabó.- dijo.- No voy a permitirlo. Terminaré con todo ésto de una vez.-


	70. Capítulo 69: Las Dos Diosas

**Capítulo 69: Las dos Diosas**

Ginny cayó de costado sobre la elevada planicie de piedra, junto al trono de Amy apenas unos segundos antes de que el hueco mismo por el que había entrado se partiera en mil pedazos, como el vidrio de un espejo, y cayera sobre el negro suelo. Respiró aire nuevo y sintió la gran diferencia que había entre lo que era ahora y lo que había sido sólo un par de minutos atrás. Sintió aquella poderosa fuerza que la recubría interiormente. Supo que lo que había entrado en ella era algo que iba a cambiar las cosas para siempre.

Se levantó respirando agitadamente. Se dió cuenta que en realidad sí le había hecho falta el aire cuando estaba allá adentro, aunque no lo notara. El cabello le caía frente al rostro en cascada, así que después de apoyarse en la rodilla para levantarse, se apartó los mechones rojizos con el dorso de la mano.

Amy estaba sorprendida de la aparición de la chica, ¿había descubierto su ubicación y llegado ahí con tanta facilidad? No lo entendió hasta que la vió apoyarse en la rodilla derecha para ponerse en pié y vió la brillante e irregular magia que corría por detrás de sus ojos, espesamente, de un color casi transparente. Era evidente que Ginny había sido sometida a algún tipo de magia pura y fundamental. Sonrió. El caos le favorecía infinitamente al traerle a alguien tan convenientemente poderoso. Si estaba en contra suya, sería más fácil eliminarle si venía sola, y si estaba a su favor... bueno... los beneficios podían ser inimaginables... o talvez sólo sorprendentes. Tenía mucha imaginacion...

-Gusto en verte, Ginny.-

-El gusto es mío.- Ginny levantó la mirada hasta que sus ojos se clavaron en los castaños de Amy. Ginny pudo ver la lava del volcán arremolinándose con increible fuerza tras ellos. Comprendió que el poder mágico de la chica que tenía enfrente era exorbitante, mayor aún que la fuerza que sentía latente en su interior. Pero lejos de sentirse intimidada, Ginny sonrió. Su poder no era tan grande, pero Ginny tenía un pequeño as bajo la manga.- Veo que estás a tus anchas.-

Amy rió.

-¿Y cómo no?-dijo con una enorme sonrisa torcida.- Esto es fantástico.-

Ginny no parecía tan encantada.

-¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Tú planeaste todo ésto?-

Amy estalló en carcajadas.

-¿Planearlo? Ni se me hubiera ocurrido. De hecho, tomé todas las medidas que pude para que ésto no ocurriera, y creí que lo había evitado. De lo contrario nunca hubiera venido aquí. Y es que ¿Quién querría desencadenar el más profundo caos?- Volvió a reirse.- Durante años estudié para eliminarlo si era necesario, jamás quise crearlo. Pero, por supuesto, eso era sólamente porque no sabía lo fantástico que era.- Su risa resonaba en las paredes, provocando un ligero eco que parecía que seguía riendo incluso cuando paraba. Era ligeramente estremecedor.- Es Irónico, ¿no te parece? Muy irónico.-

Ginny la miraba escrutadoramente.

-De acuerdo, puede que no hayas planeado ésto. ¿Pero vas a decirme también que no planeabas para dejar a Hermione en tu mundo?-

Las risas de Amy pararon, los ecos seguían, pero demasiado bajos, contrastando con su repentina seriedad, incluso leve vulnerabilidad.

-¿De dónde sacáste esa idea?-

-Desde que desapareciste, he estado ayudando en la traducción de tu Diario. Pensé que podría ayudarnos ahora que no sabíamos nada de tí.-

-Mi Diario. Así que tú lo tenías. No es bueno leer los diarios de las Amigas, va contra su privacidad.-

-No te salgas del tema.-dijo Ginny, con mirada de quien no tolerará nada en contra de su voluntad.- ¿Planeabas o no dejar a Hermione en tu mundo?-

La lava detrás de los ojos de Amy pareció echar chispas, como incitada por el desafió de la mirada y la voz de la otra chica, como una muestra del enorme poder que se escondía tras esos ojos castaños.

-No tenía nada planeado para mi querida personalidad alterna, muchas gracias. Puede que hayas malinterpretado un poco las cosas, Ginny. Yo planeaba quedarme aquí desde un principio, pero no planeaba impedir que Hermione volviera. Traigo la copia de unos planos que fueron publicados en el HeoNagder, una máquina para reparar el equilibrio y erradicar el caos, para poder quedarme aquí sin causar problemas.-

-¿No causaría eso problemas en tu antigua realidad?

-Caos. Entonces, simplemente no me importaba, pensaba que era lo mejor, que se pudrieran. Pero ahora que veo lo que es el caos, creo que estaba concediéndoles un honor demasiado grande.-

-Caos...-

-No lo entiendes ¿verdad? Todavía no llegas a ver lo que verdaderamente significa.-

-Es monstruoso.-

-Sí.- dijo Amy, sonriendo de lado.- Pero también es bellísimo. Talvez lo entiendas un día. Tal vez, al final, seas capáz de entender que no hay nada de malo en lo grotesco, que lo desagradable tiene su belleza, como todo. Talvez algún día consigas ver más allá del miedo a las consecuencias y comprendas la naturaleza de las mismas... Talvez algún día entiendas lo que significa en realidad horrible y comprendas lo hermoso que és...- Amy se rió-... Irónicamente.-

Pero Ginny no tenía interes en entender lo que Amy le decía. No estaba de acuerdo con su percepción, con esa fascinación por el caos, pero al menos sabía que nunca había planeado tal cosa, ni dejar a Hermione atrapada. Lo había sabido desde un principio, Amy nunca hubiera intentado hacer algo así.

-Bien, mi turno de preguntar.- dijo Amy, frotandose el dorso de una mano con la palma de la otra y luego haciendo lo mismo con la mano contraria. Ginny notó que tenía varios anillos en las manos, y cuando se fijó mejor, notó que llevaba un elegante atuendo, aunque bastante obscuro y excéntrico.- ¿Qué ha pasado con mi queridísimo Diario?-

-No tengo idea.- dijo Ginny, con un cierto resentimiento.- Malfoy apareció súbitamente en mi camino e intentó quitármelo. Pero el caos lo atrapó.-

-¿A Malfoy?-

-No, al Diario.-

Amy se volvió a partir en carcajadas.

-¿De verdad? Me fascina, me fascina. ¿Y a Malfoy, qué le pasó?-

-No lo sé, se fué volando.-

-Bien, bien.- Movió la mano en un complicado ademán, y un murciélago se formó del propio aire a su lado.- Las cosas siguen saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba. Shakoom.- Amy se dirigió al murciélago.- Encuentrame a Draco, ¿quieres? El torpe debe estar huyendo para intentar ocultarse.- El pequeño murciélago salió volando.- Como si pudiera. Ginny, sería una buena idea que te quedaras un tiempo. Quisiera explicarte más a fondo lo que está pasando, pero preferiría que draco también escuchara la explicación.- Acarició cariñósamente la piedra transparente y esférica de un anillo que llevaba en el dedo corazón de la mano derecha.- Sería una buena idea que supieran un poco sobre la antigua Sabiduría Rashtack-


	71. Capítulo 70: Asuntos de familia

**Capítulo 70: Asuntos de Familia**

Hermione y Luis estaban sentados, lado a lado, sobre un par de sillas de respaldo y asiento de frío y duro plástico blanco, en medio de la estación de Policía. A su alrededor multitud de uniformados de la PFP se apañaban en sus propias tareas, y aunque ni Luis ni Herm tenían vigilancia o estaban impedidos físicamente para salir corriendo, eran demasiados policías como para que pudieran escapar sin ser notados.

Los habían llevado allí después de que el armatroste se apagara, mientras intentaban descifrar el funcionamiento y el propósito de la máquina. Hermione sabía que no lo descubrirían, por la simple y sencilla razón de que ni ella tenía la menor idea de cómo funcionaba.

Luis se sentía extraño. Habían sido demasiadas cosas para un sólo día. La cabeza le daba vueltas, sus pensamientos estaban todos revueltos y estaba algo confundido, más porque el sabor de cierta casta a todavía le quedaba en los labios, distrayéndolo. Se volvió a ver a Herm, pensando al respecto, pero dejó de lado esos pensamientos cuando notó la expresión en el rostro de la chica.

- Qué sucede?- -Bueno, pensaba que... ahora que el Caos se reparó, esta Realidad volver a tener contacto con las otras, pero no voy a poder intercambiar lugares con Amy si no tengo la piedra...-

Intercambiar lugares. Luis sintió que se le bajaban los ánimos más allá del suelo. Intercambiar lugares. Hermione iba a regresar a su mundo y él se iba a quedar solo.

-La Recuperaremos.- dijo, oblig ndose a Sonreír para darle ánimos, aunque él mismo no ten a ningún ánimo de hacerlo. -Así podrás volver a ver a Amy.- dijo Herm, forzándose a sonreír, para darle ánimos, aunque la verdad era que ya no sabía ni qu era lo que deseaba, o lo más adecuado para su situación. Quería quedarse, pero quería volver, le gustaba estar aquí, pero extrañaba lo que tenía antes. De cualquier modo, tenía que abandonar una parte de sí misma. Era como si la hubieran partido en dos. -Sí...- dijo él, intentando mantener la sonrisa. - Amy, gracias al cielo! Me preocupaba que estuvieras bien!-

Luis y Hermione se volvieron hacia el lugar del que proven a la voz, la última con el corazón detenido un segundo, porque la había reconocido. A sólo un par de pasos de distancia, un chico alto de piel Clara los estaba mirando.

Hermione le recorrió con la vista desde los tenis, las calcetas de Deporte, los Shorts, la playera de Baloncesto... hasta el rostro, que conocía demasiado bien, el cabello de Destellos Rojizos, el rostro cubierto de Pecas.

Era Ron.

El chico se acercó a la silla donde Hermione estaba sentada y la estrujó en un apretado abrazo.

-Me enteré de todo, me salí del juego para ver que estuvieras bien... Dicen las cosas más extrañas, hasta que pusiste una bomba. Es eso verdad? Mi tío est absolutamente furioso... intenté que vinieran mis padres a recogerte, pero lo llamaron directamente desde aquí, así que no pude evitar que se enterara. También llamaron a tu Madre, me lo dijo Sara, pero no tengo idea de si ella vaya a venir.-

De la larga disertación Hermione pudo hacer varias conjeturas.

1. Ron Jugaba basquetball (evidentemente) policías habían llamado a los padres de Amy. como hablaba Ron, sonaba a Chisme a Voces 4.A Juzgar por el hecho de que había dicho "Mi Tío está furioso" "Lo llamaron directamente" y "También llamaron a tu madre" Sonaba mucho a que el tío de Ron era su padre. consiguiente, si el tío de Ron era su padre, en consecuencia, Ron era su primo. 6... Espera. Ron era su primo?!

El shock le provocó un estado de mutismo. Se le habían ido las palabras. Éste mundo estaba muy extrañamente torcido.

Pero el Drama Familiar no terminaba ahí. Hermione escuchó unos pasos Resonantes. Por la Fuerza, el cerebro de Hermione ya sacaba conclusiones sobre el miembro de la familia de Amy que estaba a punto de Conocer. El murmullo de Ron "mi Tío" tambi n le daba pistas.

- Tú!- dijo la Figura que apareci en el Umbral, apuntando a Amy con un largo dedo acusador.- No puedo creer que me hayas hecho ésto!-

Al igual que con Ron, Hermione lo recorrió desde los zapatos, los enfermamente relucientes zapatos de Piel. El pantalón Caqui y el sueter Tejido no la tranquilizaron, porque había reconocido la Voz, pero aún así, no se lo creyó hasta que llegó al rostro, contraído de furia, de un personaje al que conocía bien, demasiado bien.

Severus Snape. El padre de Amy era severus Snape.


	72. Capítulo 71: Razonamientos

**Capítulo 71: Razonamientos **

Harry y los hermanos Wasley habían invertido en el libro sobre Rashtack todo su tiempo y esfuerzo. La desaparición de Ginny había sido la fuerza que los había llevado a dar todo lo que tenían para la tarea. El libro era una amplia investigación acerca del tema, justo lo que necesitaban en aquél momento, por lo que habían averiguado muchas cosas. Aparentemente, Rachtack había sido una organización antigua, desaparecida del todo excepto por algunas ruinas y escritos plagados de Runas.

Lo interesante con respecto a la organización era que nadie sabía exáctamente cuál era su propósito, ya que, además del absoluto secreto que establecían como miembros, parecían haber desarrollado un lenguaje entero de la nada y aparentemente sólo para asuntos de la organización. Aunque la mayor parte de las runas habían podido ser descifradas fonéticamente, gracias a textos antiguos escritos con múltiples alfabetizaciones, aún se desconocía cuál era el significado de las palabras que de aquellos sonidos habían surgido. La inscipción más frecuente solía ser "Adlorpe Ad Nuem". Y en las entradas de las sedes de la organización siempre aparecía en una frase más compleja: "Corcore Adore, Tem Adlorpe Ad Nuem".

Según los testimonios, además, parecía que los miembros de Rashtack eran capaces de ejecutar un tipo particular de magia, aunque no eran capaces de especificar de que clase.

Rashtack tenía un símbolo que todos los iniciados debían portar. Debían grabarlo en un objeto que resumiera su escencia vital, al que llamaban "Voto". Técnicamente, la escencia de una persona era enteramente conservada en el voto y perduraba incluso a su muerte.

-Yo he visto se símbolo antes.- dijo Harry, cuando vió la página.- Aunque no recuerdo muy bien donde.- -Yo sí lo recuerdo.-

Harry y los Gemelos se volvieron a ver a Ron. Era la primera vez que hablaba desde que se había enterado de lo de Hermione.

-Claro que lo hemos visto antes.- continuó el pelirrojo.- se símbolo está grabado en la base de la varita de Hermione.-

...

Un murciélago entró volando por la ventana del fabuloso castillo de Amy, sosteniendo algo que parecía paja entre sus pequeñas patas. Cuando ascendió en su vuelo para que su carga pudiera entrar por la ventana, se pudo ver _qué_ era lo que llevaba. Y lo que llevaba era a Malfoy, agarrado por el rubio cabello, con todo y escoba todavía. Acercándose como si no tuviera problema alguno con la carga, llegó frente al trono de Amy y lo arrojó a sus pies. Luego se acercó a Amy, como esperando un premio.

-Gracias, Shakoom.-dijo la chica, acercando la mano hacia la cabeza del murci lago y acariciándolo. Tendiendole luego con la otra mano lo que parecía una pequeña red cargada con carbón.- Es toda tuya.-

El murciélago se acercó y tomó la red, y luego se alejó volando a toda prisa, aunque parecía que le pesaba un poco.

-Hola Draco.- dijo entonces Amy.- Es impresionante la facilidad que tiene Shakoom para encontrar insectos desagradables, No te parece? Creo que atrapó una gigantezca cucaracha hoy.-

Draco se levantó, con los brazos fallándole por el miedo que sentía.

- Qué vas a hacerme? Termina de una vez, Granger!-

Amy sonrió de modo enfermizo.

-No voy a hacerte nada, Draco.-

- Qué?- Draco levant la mirada, de golpe.- Pero tú dijiste...-

-Sí, Pero hiciste un trabajo mejor del que te había pedido. Sé que no fué a propósito, pero me da lo mismo, porque estoy de buenas. Parece que después de todo, a pesar de tu estupidez, tienes mucha suerte, Draco. Oh sí, estoy de buen humor. No te das cuenta de que tenemos visitas?-

Honestamente, Draco no se había dado cuenta, pero ahora que se lo remarcaban... el chico cayó en la cuenta de la presencia de Ginny, y se sintió humillado por seguir aún en el suelo a cuatro patas. Se puso en pié rápidamente, tratando de recuperar algo de dignidad. Amy estalló en carcajadas.

- Que hace ella aquí?- dijo Draco, luchando infructuosamente por no enrojecer y quedándose en una pose más o menos digna tras haberse adecentado un poco. -Yo también tengo buena suerte.- respondió Amy, tapándose la boca con una mano para que se le pasara la risa.- Se queda por decisión propia. Y después de que les explique lo que planeo... probablemente no vaya a querer irse.- Los miró, sonriendo torcidamente.- No creo que ninguno vaya a querer tal cosa.-

...

-Pero...-Fred dudó- si se símbolo estaba en la varita de Hermione...-  
-Significa que ella sabía todo sto.- Terminó Harry.- Talvez hasta era miembro de Rashtack.-  
-Cómo puede haber sido miembro de Rashtack?-George los miró con ecepticismo- La organización ha desaparecido.-  
-Y entonces porqué llevaría ese símbolo en la varita, George?- preguntó su gemelo con mirada de fastidio  
-Talvez le gustaba el dibujo.-  
-Ah, ya veo! Y talvez deberías pensar antes de hablar.-  
-Talvez ya lo hago.-  
-Sólo talvez.-  
-Eh!- Harry interrumpi la improvisada pelea.- No es tiempo de discutir! Dice el libro algo que nos pueda servir para saber si han vuelto a celebrar reuniones?-  
-Hummm...- Fred, que tenía el libro, revis el texto rápidamente.- Me parece que recuerdo algo...- pasó algunas páginas.- Sí, aquí está. Dice que en sus reuniones quemaban una especie de planta en grandes fogatas... se podía ver el humo a lo lejos porque la planta lo teñía de Rojo...-

Como al unísono, los cuatro corrieron a asomarse a la ventana, hacia el mismo Caos. No vieron humo rojo, pero era difícil saber si de cualquier modo causar a el mismo efecto.

-Cómo se convocaban las reuniones?- -No es un libro de recetas, no vienen las instrucciones con el libro.- reprocho Fred, buscando algo de todos modos. -Tendremos que pensar en algo...-

Harry y los gemelos se ensimismaron en sus pensamientos. Ron los miró como si no pudiera creer que siquiera lo estuvieran pensando. Se sacó la varita del pantalón, apuntó a la pared, y dijo:

-Corcore Adore, Tem Adlorpe Ad Nuem.-


	73. Capítulo 72: Escenitas

**Capítulo 72: Escenitas **

¿Severus Snape? Qué clase de familia tenía esta chica? Empezaba a sentirse en un capítulo de los locos Addams...

Ron... el otro Ron, se puso de pie delante de Hermione, como una barrera humana delante del Snape que permanecía de pie en el umbral de la puerta, y entonces Herm se dió cuenta de lo alto que era.

- Tío, Tranquilo! Seguro que Amy puede explicar...-

Snape hab a atravezado la habitación de tres zancadas y había apartado a Ron de un manotazo.

- Tú, Levantate. Vámonos de aquí.-

Hermione no sabía como reaccionar. ¿Debería hacerle caso? ¿Que hubiera hecho Amy en una circunstancia similar? Dudando, se levantó, ante la mirada incrédula del otro Ron.

-Amy.-

Hermione se volvió a verlo, dudosa. Pero no hubo tiempo de nada más, Porque Snape la tom por la muñeca y la condujo fuera del lugar antes de que pudiera decir nada.

...

Una fabulosa espiral de múltiples colores, un túnel, se abrió en la pared a la aque Ron apuntaba. Los que estaban alrededor miraron sin poder creerlo.

- Qué es eso?- pregunt Seamus Finnigan al otro lado de la habitación. -Ni idea.- murmuró Harry, mirando al extraño túnel, sin saber que hacer. -Parece un pasaje a alguna parte.- dijo Fred, mirando también. - A dónde creen que conduzca?- preguntó George, mirándolos a ellos en su lugar.

De nuevo, Ron los miró como si no comprendiera porqué seguían ahí parados. Luego, miró al túnel, echó a correr y se arrojó en él de un salto. Al verlo hacer tal cosa, Harry y los Gemelos le gritaron para que desistiera, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Tras un momento de duda, Harry se lanz tras él, y más tarde, los gemelos, encogiéndose de hombros, fueron también.

...

Snape llevó a Hermione hasta afuera de la comisaría, hasta un automóvil de aspecto costoso, donde le soltó la mano y luego le pegó una bofetada con el revés de la mano que fué tan fuerte, que resonó con la acústica característica de los espacios abiertos.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! No puedo creer que hayas hecho que tuviera que venir hasta aquí con tus estupideces!-

Hermione no se lo podía creer. Le palpitaba la mejilla. Nunca nadie le había siquiera levantado la mano. Se llevó las manos hacia el golpe, sintiéndose herida no sólo en la superficie, si no también más profundamente. Le dolió el orgullo aún más que la mejilla. Le dolió su propia impotencia.

- Eres una deshonra! Siempre me has hecho avergonzarme, pero ésta vez, definitivamente cruzaste la línea! Sube al auto.-

Hermione estaba paralizada Subir al auto? Y luego qué? No creía que fuera a ser la mejor de las opciones. Se echó para atrás, inconscientemente, sin saber que hacer. Definitivamente no quería subir al auto, pero cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar, qu tenía que hacer? Se dió cuenta de lo poco que sabía de Amy. Qué hubiera hecho ella en su lugar?

-yo...-

- ¡He dicho que te subas! ¡No voy a tolerar más tonterías de tu parte!-

Por primera vez en su vida, Hermione deseo tener alguien a quien preguntar. Nunca había pensado que necesutaría a alguien que le dijera qué era lo correcto o qué camino debía tomar. Por primera vez en su vida, no supo que hacer. ¿Echar a correr? ¿De su padre? Bueno, que no era su padre, pero... ¿Como había conseguido Amy vivir sola? Era demasiado joven. Tenía su padre su custodia legal. Por primera vez en su vida se di cuenta de que necesitaba a alguien, quien fuera. Un parámetro.

-yo... no quiero subir...-

Y si le soltaba otra bofetada? O peor, Y si esta vez le cruzaba un golpe? El instinto y la consciencia le decían que se apartara, pero de pronto entendió que no conocía las reglas del juego que estaba jugando. Cuánto poder tenía éste hombre sobre de sí misma?

- No quieres? No quieres?! Quién te has creído, niña tonta? He dicho que te subas! Levanta el rostro y deja de actuar como una inútil! Por una vez en tu vida, actúa como una Nulleon! No seas una maldita debilucha! Pórtate como alguien de tu clase, por una vez!- -Qué esperas de alguien de mi clase?- Hermione incluso se encog a un poco, sin darse cuenta.

A Snape se le colmó la paciencia

-Infeliz- Levant la mano de nuevo, dispuesto a pegarle una bofetada de nuevo, pero la amenaza quedó en el aire. - Tío, espera!- Ron los había alcanzado, y se le colgó a Snape del brazo, separándolos.- Yo hablaré con ella!- y se metió en medio de los dos -Quítate de enmedio, Joshua.- el otro Snape lo fulminaba con la mirada.- Ésto no es asunto tuyo- -Es cierto.- accedió el otro Ron, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.- Pero a mi padre no le va a dar ningún gusto saber de la escenita que estás montando en un lugar público. No dá buena imagen a la compañía, y estoy seguro de que eso lo va a molestar bastante, y sabes que el humor que tiene contigo últimamente no es precisamente el m s favorable, tío.-

Snape lo miró con ganas de querer calcinarlo en se mismo instante.

-Bien.- dijo, entre dientes, siseando.- Pero no sabes en lo que te metes, Joshua. Tu padre no va a estar siempre ahí para cuidarte las espaldas.-

Hecho una furia, se subió al automovil, y azotó la portezuela con tanta fuerza que hasta se le hizo una pequeña resquebrajadura, encendió el motor y se fué, desapareciendo en la distancia.

El otro Ron se volvió a mirar a Hermione, con una inesperada ternura reflejada en los ojos.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó

Hermione no pudo responder. Simplemente sintió como los ojos se le aguaban, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan insignificante ante algo. Talvez la vida sin magia no era tan buena como había esperado.

Un poco sin querer, Hermione se echó a llorar en los brazos del chico, que la miró sin saber ni qué decir.


	74. Capítulo 73: El discurso

**Capítulo 73: El discurso**

Amy miró hacia delante, hacia la larga mesa provista de viandas que había hecho aparecer. La mesa era demasiado larga para tres personas, pero lo encontraba irreelevante. Ella estaba sentada a la cabecera, aún desde su trono, mientras Draco y Ginny se encontraban cada uno a un lado distinto de la mesa, absolutamente renuentes a sentarse juntos. Esa era la situación. Caviló ampliamente sus posibilidades.

Ginny era un enemigo peligroso ahora que había adquirido poder del caos, vaya si Amy lo sabría, aunque la propia Weasley no lo supiera. Draco, por otro lado, (y sonrió) le caía bien. Le caía bien porque era una desgraciada cucaracha y eso le sonaba de alguna parte. Si se había hecho amiga de su doble, para empezar, había sido por una razón más o menos similar. Rió suavemente por lo bajo y trató de enfocar sus pensamientos. No era tiempo para pensar en Draco y el doble de Draco.

Suspiró. Tenía que despejarse la cabeza. Ginny, aquí, era el verdadero problema. Era obvio que necesitaba de su cooperación para lograr lo que estaba tratando de proponerse. La cooperación de Draco, por otro lado, se había probado ya ciértamente fácil de obtener. Sin embargo, no quería tenerlo rebelándose todo el tiempo, y necesitaba una excusa que resultara creíble ante la pelirroja. Torció un poco la boca mientras removía el pollo en el plato, y después de un momento, dió con la solución.

-Bien. Empecemos por lo importante.- Sus acompañantes, que hasta ese momento también habían tenido la mirada clavada en el plato, levantaron ambos la vista hacia ella.- Sé que ustedes dos no tienen precisamente buenas relaciones...- y no había que decirlo, tan pronto como lo mencionó ambos aprovecharon para fulminarse con la mirada.- Pero por ésta vez, voy a necesitar que dejen de lado sus diferencias. Lo que tenemos todos en mente aquí es un fin comun.-

Dejó los cubiertos en la mesa y los miró a ambos.

-Sé que mi personalidad es difícil. No es desconocido que estoy un poco loca.- torció la sonrisa con eso.- Pero nunca planeé causar estragos en su mundo, ni molestias a ustedes tampoco. No era mi interés dejar a mi paso todo éste desastre.- hizo un gesto amplio con la mano y volvio a revolver el pollo en su plato. - No voy a mentir, las cosas han salido todo menos mal para mí. El caos me fascina, he ganado poder, libertad, puedo hacer prácticamente lo que quiera... ¡Pero! no quisiera dejarlos a ustedes así.-

Se comió un pedazo del pollo que acababa de cortar con el costado del tenedor, tragó y se volvió a verlos de nuevo.

-Escuchen, tal como he dicho, tengo los planos de un aparato capaz de reparar el Caos, el HeoNadger. Así que lo que deseo ahora, es una negociación. Éste es un evento desafortunado, catastrófico si quieren, pero ha sido accidental, nadie tiene la culpa por ello y creo que todos podríamos sacar ventaja de ello. Lo único que yo estoy pidiendo es un lugar para vivir. Prometo no inmiscuírme en sus asuntos. Podemos hacer algunas modificaciones al HeoNadger. Sólo las necesarias, para dejar una mínima parte de Caos existente en su realidad. Pero un Caos Controlado, que no invada y destruya sus territorios. Todos los universos tienen cierto nivel de Caos. Caos que se encuentra puro en las profundidades de la tierra, como la lava de éste volcan.- Sonrió.- Y, de hecho, eso es todo lo que pido. Éste volcan. Es un espacio que nadie podía aprovechar antes de todos modos, ¿No es así? No debería haber ningún problema en cedérmelo. Cederlo al Caos. Regresamos el resto de la realidad a la normalidad, y traemos todo de regreso a como era. De vuelta al mundo que han conocido, que es lo que ambos desean, no es así? Sé que ninguno de los dos ha disfrutado éstas complicaciones. Tal como dije, puede que no se lleven bien, pero estoy segura... de que ambos quieren de vuelta las cosas como eran antes. Si pudiéramos hacer todos las paces... creo que todos ganamos ¿No es así?  
-¿Qué hay de Hermione?- Esa era Ginny, por supuesto.

Amy se replegó en el sillón.

-Restaurar el orden es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ella. Lamentablemente, no hay manera en que podamos reparar las cosas que han ocurrido allá, esa realidad está aislada y no hay manera de que absolutamente nadie establezca contacto con ella. Estamos en el mismo caso, justo ahora.- Ahora, por el contrario, se inclinó hacia adelante.- Quiero dejar muy en claro que Hermione tomó éste riesgo del mismo modo que yo lo hice. Y que es una iniciada de Rashtack que debería de poseer el conocimiento suficiente como para manejar cualquier complicación que pudiera haber habido allá, por sí sóla.-  
-Rashtack- Ahora Malfoy y la peliroja habían hablado al unísono, muy para molestia de ambos, que se lanzaron una mueca de asco compartida. Sin embargo, el tono de ambos había sido muy distinto. Para malfoy, la frase había implicado un clarísimo matiz de pregunta, mientras que para Ginny, había sido una afirmación.

Amy asintió con una sonrisa.

-Rashtack. Los viajeros entre mundos. Tienen presencia en todas las realidades que conocemos.- Se hizo hacia atrás en el asiento otra vez.- Antes o después, el espacio temporal es irreelevante. Rashtack es una organización siempre viva en algun lado, y casi todos sus monumentos son portales hacia Ad Nuem.-  
-Ad Nuem?- esa era Ginny otra vez.  
-El centro. Podrías llamarlo el centro del universo, pero sería un error. A su alrededor están todos los universos. El lugar donde inicia la vida, donde están los secretos, donde verdaderamente se celebran las reuniones Rashtack. Es el centro y su nombre significa eso precisamente. "El centro".-  
-El centro.- repitió Malfoy, por lo bajo. Amy lo aplaudió internamente. Estaba absorbiendo secretos. Ya imaginaba que él era uno. Sonrió.

Volvió a tomar un pedazo de pollo.

-No quiero causar problemas. Mi realidad es un asco: La odio. Es cierto que no me importa lo que le pase a ese reducto de mierda. Pero... No quiero causar problemas. Estoy consciente de que he traído mucho mal conmigo, pero quiero repararlo. Lo único que quiero, es asegurarme de no regresar.-

Ginny se cruzó de brazos. También ella se hizo hacia atrás en el respaldo de la silla, paladeando.

-No me convences.- dijo, mirándola desafiante.- Ya nos mentiste una vez. Ya me mentiste una vez. Eso de hacerte la víctima se te da muy bien, no? Cómo puedes asegurarme que no estás mintiendo de nuevo?-  
-Eres estúpida, Weasley.- ese era Draco, que la miró con hastío desde el otro lado de la mesa. No te das cuenta del poder que tiene esa mujer ahora? Si le molestaras, podría destruírte con una mano. Si quisiera aprovecharse de tí podría hacerlo por la fuerza.-  
-Yo también tengo poder.- dijo Ginny.- Y ella lo sabe.-  
-Bah!- Draco se burló con una mueca.- No entiendes nada de poder, verdad? No importa de donde lo hayas adquirido, no puedes tener más poder que ella. No lo has entendido? Acaba de decir que el caos reside en el mismo centro del planeta, como la lava del volcán. Y ella se arrojó al volcán. Esa es la razón por la que parece tan poderosa. Está en contacto directo con el Caos del planeta. El Caos original, no el que se desató por su presencia.-

Amy tuvo que hacer sus mejores esfuerzos para no sonreír ampliamente. Lo entendía excepcionalmente rápido. Sin embargo, se equivocaba en una cosa. Su poder era estable, a diferencia del de Ginny. Pero por otro lado, el de la peliroja podía crecer, pues se trataba del caos de una realidad completa, y no el caos de un sólo planeta. Pero prefirió callárselo.

-Me sorprendes, Draco.- dijo Amy, con una mueca aparentemente incómoda.- No sabía que entendieras de éstas cosas.-  
-Bueno, es pura lógica, no es así?-

Amy negó con la cabeza.

-No, es más que eso. Pero ahora no importa. Tenemos asuntos urgentes. Escuchen, necesitaré la cooperación de ambos para poder llevar ésto a cabo. Y tenemos que empezar ahora, a cada segundo que pasa, más irreparables se volverán los cambios. Aún estamos a tiempo de salvar todas las vidas que se han perdido, pero no durará mucho. Necesitamos empezar a trabajar ahora. ¿Estarán dispuestos a ayudarme?-  
-No rechazaré una oferta tan generosa.- dijo Draco. Amy sonrió. Esperaba que no fuera en serio pero agradecía que lo hubiera dicho.

Ginny se tomó su tiempo.

-No sé si quiero cooperar contigo. Prefiero volver con Harry y apañármelas por mis propios medios. Después veremos que hacer contigo.-

Amy suspiró.

-Tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo?-  
-No te creo! Cambiaste de actitud en cuanto supiste que yo tenía poder! Le tienes miedo!-  
-En eso estás en lo correcto.- Amy se inclinó hacia adelante.- Pero también deberías temer.-

Ginny frunció el ceño.

-De qué estás hablando?-  
-Mi poder es estable.- dijo Amy.- El tuyo no. Puede descontrolarse en cualquier instante, y matarte a tí, o a mí, o a Draco, o a quien se atraviece en su camino. Es absolutamente imposible controlarlo ¿Entiendes? Obedece sólo al Caos. Sabes porqué te quiero aquí, y porqué quiero estabilizar el Caos? El Caos inestable no se puede manejar, ni por mí ni por nadie. Eventualmente, se saldrá de control. De cualquier control. Si creo una Zona de Caos estable, entonces ahí tendré poder que podré usar. Así como estamos ahora, esto es una bomba de tiempo que le puede estallar a cualquiera en la cara.-  
-Que hay con eso de que hay belleza en lo grotesco?- preguntó Ginny  
-La hay.- dijo Amy.- Cuando está bajo mi control.- La muchacha sonrió con todas sus fuerzas.-

Ginny se enervó.

-Lo único que quieres es el poder después de todo!-  
-Eres tonta!.- Ese era Draco una vez más.- Si el Caos es estable, no puede invadir las zonas de ley, lo ha dicho ella misma. Quiere decir que su poder no podrá salir de aquí. Con su refugio, se construye también una carcel! Y la única razón por la que lo hace, es porque tiene demasiado miedo de morir. Demasiado miedo a perder el control.- Draco también tenía una sonrisa torcida.- Es estúpida.- Se volvió a verla.- Honestamente, esperaba más de tí cuando te lanzaste a la lava del volcán.- Se levantó de la mesa.- Con permiso. Me largo. Alguien tiene que tener más imaginación para manejar estas situaciones. Estoy segura de que habrá magos que lo manejarán mejor que tú.-

Amy se levantó del asiento con expresión de ofensa. Honestamente, había tenido que reprimirse para evitar gritar y saltar sobre Draco cuando había dicho eso. Su percepción de él cambiaba radicalmente por momentos.

-No voy a dejarte ir con ese conocimiento y semejantes intenciones!- dijo en un grito, cerrando de par en par la puerta delante de él. "Y delante de Ginny" completó para sus adentros.- No quiero pensar en lo que podría pasar si alguien de tu calaña intenta manipular el Caos. Es muy grande. Es indomable y nos matarás a todos en el proceso!-  
-No me detendrás con argumentos estúpidos.- Draco ni siquiera se volvió.

Amy sonrió internamente. Ésto le daba la oportunidad perfecta. Del aire, materializó un reloj en la muñeca de Draco. El muchacho se detuvo a mitad del paso, súbitamente inmovilizado. Entonces, se volvió hacia Ginny con gesto dramático.

-Y tú? Me ayudarás, o para variar tendré que acabar haciéndolo todo yo sola?- Permitió que la furia fingida dejara ver un poco del Caos detrás de sus pupilas, para que ésta se viera más real.

Y Ginny mordió el anzuelo.

Draco avanzaba por la mitad del pasillo, mientras pensaba en una manera en que pudiera fugarse. No era una tarea sencilla, pero no quería permancer ahí ni un segundo más. Justo ahora, recogería sus cosas, y...

Pasaba delante de una puerta. De improviso, ésta se abrió, y una mano obscura lo arrastró al interior. Creyendo que era atacado por el caos de nuevo, se revolvió con todas sus fuerzas, pero la mano que tiraba de él resultó demasiado fuerte para sus intentos, impulsada por alguna especie de magia poderosa. Lo arrastró al diminuto espacio obscuro. Draco trató de gritar, pero la presencia le tapó la boca. Y entonces, pudo ver de quien se trataba.

-Ssssshhhht.- le dijo Amy, sus ojos brillando con el poder del volcán.

Draco le quitó la mano de un manotazo.

-¡¿Qué quieres tú de mí?!- le preguntó, con pocos modos.

Ella se rió suavemente.

-Eres dado a las escenitas ¿No, Draco? Debería felicitarte por la grandeza de la que acabas de armar hace un momento en el salón. Pero bueno, no se puede hacer nada. Es tu naturaleza, ¿No, Revelus?-

Era la primera vez que Draco oía esa palabra, pero sintió que algo le llenaba el pecho de emoción cuando ella la decía. No era dado a los sentimentalismos. No entendió el porqué una sóla palabra le aceleraba la respiración.

-Qué adecuado.- dijo ella, acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro.- Un Dragon indomable. Buen nombre para uno de los nuestros. Debo admitir que te veo mucho potencial. Bastó que empezara a hablar para que aceptaras las cosas más extraordinarias. Ni siquiera tuviste que confirmar que yo no era Hermione.-  
-¿De qué Mierda estás hablándome?-  
-Aún de nada, Draco, de nada aún. Pero estoy segura que habría muchas cosas que te gustaría escuchar, sobre algunas de las fuerzas más grandes que influyen en éste universo...-

Y como una serpiente que se enrolla en torno a su presa, Amy cerró la puerta.


	75. Capítulo 74: Ce Ad Nuem (En el centro)

**Capítulo 74: Ce Ad Nuem (En El Centro)**

Flotaban en la nada. En la absoluta obscuridad, sin impulsos, completamente desprendidos de absolutamente cualquier cosa, no sabían lo que había sucedido. Harry se preguntaba si seguiría vivo.

-Mierda.- dijo una voz a su derecha.- No veo nada.-  
-¿Fred? ¿Fred, ese eres tú?- esa voz sonaba también a la derecha, un poco más lejos.- ¿Estás aquí?-  
-¿George? ¿George, tu también estás flotando un lugar donde no se ve un pedo?-  
-Los pedos no pueden verse.-  
-Los tuyos se ven. Son púrpuras. Sobre todo cuando te atascas de Grageas...-  
-¿Ah sí? Pues si mis pedos se ven entonces...-  
-Es un gusto saber que siguen tan maduros como siempre.-  
-¿Ron? ¡Ron! ¿Entonces no te tragó el boquete de cu...?-  
-¿Qué sucedió con Harry?-  
-Se echó a correr atrás de tí, esperábamos que tú lo supieras. -Yo no lo he visto.-  
-Nosotros tampoco. Pero no vemos nada.-  
-Tampoco yo.-  
-¡Entonces, resulta un poco complicado que ninguno lo vea!-  
-Aquí estoy.-  
-¡Harry!-  
-El estúpido de Ron estaba diciendo...-  
**_-¿Quien intenta entrar al centro?-_**

La última voz no había pertenecido a ninguno de ellos. Había sido un rugido grave, fuerte, cruel, para nada humano.

-¿Que carajo ha sido eso?- ese era uno de los gemelos (sin luz, era imposible decir cuál era cual)  
-Ni idea, pero ha sido feísimo.- Ese era el otro.  
**_-¿QUIEN OSA PROFANAR EL TEMPLO?-_**

Esta vez había sido aún peor

-¿Cual templo? Nosotros no sabemos nada de un templo, pero ha sido Ron, es todo culpa de Ron.-  
-Definitivamente, el profanador es él. No ha tenido nada que ver con nosotros.-  
-¡Basta ya!- Ese era Harry, dirigiéndose a los gemelos.- ¿Quien habla? ¿Con quien estamos hablando?- y ese era Harry, dirigiéndose a la voz.  
**_-¿A QUÉ HAN VENIDO A AD NUEM?-_** Silencio momentáneo.  
-Lo siento, Harry.- dijo uno de los gemelos.- Parece que las preguntas funcionan en un solo sentido.-  
**_-¿CÓMO CONSIGUEN ENTRAR...?-_**  
-Ay carajo, ya entendimos.-  
**_-¡¿OSÁIS BURLAROS DE RASHTACK?!-_**

Antes de que fueran a decir otra cosa, Harry intervino, estirando las manos hacia donde suponía estarían las bocas de los gemelos y cubriéndoles a cada uno la boca con una mano.

-Perdón, no es que intentemos burlarnos. Somos cuatro, Fred, George y Ronald Weasley, y yo soy Harry Potter. Hemos llegado aquí cuando Ron ha apuntado con la varita hacia una pared y repetido unas palabras que habíamos encontrando investigando sobre Rashtack. Hemos venido porque nuestra dimensión está en caos, y creemos que nuestra amiga está en problemas.-

Durante un momento la voz no dijo nada.

**_-¿Cual es el nombre de vuestra amiga?-  
_**-Hermione. Hermione Granger.-  
**_-Granger. Humm...-_**

La voz se sumergió en lo que sonaba como un murmullo durante unos instantes, y entonces fué que Harry pudo darse cuenta que no era una sola voz, si no muchas, pero todas sonaban exáctamente igual.

_-Granger di granger di granger di granger...-_

Muchas voces parecían decírselo unas a otras en voz baja.

_**-Granger.- **_La voz, como una consciencia omnisciente, parecía haber encontrado lo que buscaba**.****_- El Caos. Amy Nut Amber Nulleon.-  
_**-Ese es el nombre de la chica que intercambió papeles con Hermione.-

Las voces rugieron.

**_-¡Otra vez! ¡Está dando problemas otra vez! ¡Esos malditos revelus! Bien, hummm... señor Potter. Vamos a ayudarle a solucionar éste... incidente. Lamento decir que ésto no será sencillo de manejar. El caos es una situación complicada. Necesitaremos de su cooperación.-_**

**_Permítame explicar. Una realidad en perfecto órden y control de sí misma puede entrar en Caos cuando se desequilibra. Esto sucede porque o bien pierde algo o gana algo. Por minúsculo que sea el objeto, cuando se desea cambiar algo de una realidad a otra se debe efectuar un intercambio equivalente. Algo de igual valor a lo que se quita debe de ponerse, o algo de igual valor a lo que se pone debe de quitarse. Hay demasiados factores a considerar antes de realizar un intercambio, poque la mínima diferencia puede desencadenar el caos._**

-¿Quiere decir que cuando Amy vino trajo algo con ella que antes aquí no había?-  
**_-O Hermione se ha llevado algo que ella no tenía.-  
_**-¿Qué clase de cosa?-  
**_-No es necesariamente un objeto. Puede ser algo espiritual. Experiencia. Bondad. Astucia. Inteligencia. Conocimiento. El valor de quien se va y el valor de quien viene debe ser siempre el mismo.-  
_**-Y no lo era.-  
-¡Bueno, no me sorprende!- ese era George-¡Hermione estaba llena de valores que ésta mujer loca no tiene en absoluto!-  
-¿Qué tenemos que hacer para ayudarles?- preguntó Harry.  
_**-La cooperación que exigiremos de ustedes es sencilla. Tenemos que intercambiarlas de nuevo.-  
**_-Pero, ¿No se supone que el Caos deja a las realidades aisladas?-  
_**-Nosotros abriremos un paso temporal, pero sólo podemos hacerlo durante unos minutos. Ustedes tienen que asegurarse de que ambas lo atraviezen mientras esté abierto. Podrán hablar con su amiga sólo en el tiempoque el paso esté abierto, una mínima fracción de tiempo. Deberán convencerla en ese tiempo. De lo contrario, el paso se cerrará definitivamente, y ya no habrá nada que nosotros podamos hacer por ustedes. ¿Se sienten capaces de hacerlo?-**_

Harry apretó el puño en la obscuridad absoluta.

-Definitivamente.- dijo, con toda la resolución que debía.  
_**-Bien, entonces tomarás ésto.-**_Harru sintió algo dentro del puño que había cerrado.- _**La señal de Rashtack. El símbolo va a iluminarse cuando sea tiempo, entonces tendrás sólo treinta minutos para llevar a la chica al lugar acordado. Una vez que el portal se abra, tienes exáctamete tres minutos para asegurarte que ambas lo atraviezen. Si consigues que ambas crucen, el portal se cerrará de inmediato, aún si el tiempo no se había agotado. Ésto es una medida de seguridad para asegurarnos de que no haya arrepentimientos posteriores. Así que nada de enviar a nadie del otro lado del portal, podría quedarse atrapado.-  
**_-De acuerdo.-  
_**-Bien. En ese caso, estaremos en contacto.-**_

Harry empezó a sentir que algo tiraba de él hacia atrás.

-¡Esperen!- gritó.- ¿Cuál es el lugar acordado?-  
_**-Existen las ruinas de un templo Rashtack, en su mundo, que solía estar en una colina no muy lejos del lugar de donde partieron. Ahí es donde deberán llevarla.-**_

Y nada más. La fuerza que tiraba de Harry no se detenia y antes de que pudiera parpadear, estaban de vuelta en la sala de la que habían salido, en el refugio secreto de Dumbledore, y Harry sostenía lo que parecía una figura de vidrio fundido, con el símbolo de Rashtack, apretado en el puño derecho.


	76. Capítulo 75: Escición

**Capítulo 75: Escisión**

Hermione estaba resguardada en los brazos de Luis, llorando abandonadamente. Éste no sabía muy bien que hacer. Ella llevaba así un rato, sin decirle nada, nada más llorando, llorando sin consuelo, ambs sentados en el suelo en la habitación de Amy.

Le pasó una mano por el pelo. Ella hipó.

-Soy una inútil.- le dijo.  
-No lo eres.- dijo él, acariciándole otra vez.  
-Sí, lo soy.- ella le retiró la mano de un manotazo.- me siento como una.  
-Estoy seguro de que no eres una inútil de donde vienes ¿No es así?- Él intentaba animarla, pero el discurso no iba precisamente a funcionarle.  
-¡Eso no importa!- Hermione se incorporó, tallándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, de manera furiosa, tratando de quitárselas todas.- ¡No importa cuánto te esfuerces ni cuánto superes a los que te rodeen! ¡No importa que seas el mejor de donde vienes! ¡Me he conformado demasiadas veces con que me dijeran que soy la mejor, y no se trata de eso! No se trata de quien supere a quien... Una persona capáz es capáz sin importar a qué se enfrente, en qué ambiente esté o con que desventajas. ¡Es capáz de defenderse sin importar las circunstancias, incluso fuera de su medio!-  
-Pero Hermione, tú no puedes culparte...-  
-No estoy culpándome.- parecía más seria.- Cometí un error, eso es comprensible. Me dejé influenciar. Me dejé guiar por lo que otros me dijeron, por mis propios deseos de ser capáz. ¿Cómo podría culparme por eso? No...- se quitó las lágrimas con la punta de los dedos, ésta vez de forma más gentil. Parecía tranquilizarse.- No se trata de que me culpe. ¡Pero no puedo tan sólo olvidarlo así como así y fingir que no ha pasado nada!- la última frase la había dicho poniéndose en pié violentamente.  
-¿Y entonces?- Luis parecía desconcertado.- ¿Qué piensas hacer?-

Ella se lo pensó un instante. Abría y cerraba los puños, como si intentara atrapar algo que se le escapaba, presente en el aire.

-No puedo regresar.- dijo entonces, finalmente.

Luis se puso en pié de un salto. Por un lado, se le había detenido el corazón. Hermione no sabía cuánto había deseado oír esas palabras de sus labios. Pero por otro...

-Pero Hermione, tienes que regresar. ¿Y el Caos? ¿Y tu vida? ¿Y tu universo?-  
-Está incompleto.-  
-¿Incompleto?-  
-¿No lo entiendes?- Hermione se volvió a verlo de sopetón.- ¿Porqué vine aquí, porqué Amy se fué? Estabamos buscando algo. Algo que no teníamos. Algo que nos hacía falta. Puede que conscientemente no lo supiéramos, pero inconscientemente ya sabíamos perfecto de qué se trataba. Ella buscaba la magia. Yo buscaba su fuerza. Ésta fuerza. Mi vida...

¿Porqué crees que ocurren tantas desgracias en el mundo? ¿Porqué si la gente buena es mayoría, es el mal el que sigue creciendo? Luis no sabía qué responder. Es porque los buenos no son lo suficientemente fuertes. No tienen todas las armas... que necesitan para detener al mal sin volverse el mal ellos mismos. Y entonces, o se enfrentan al mal y fracasan, tal vez no completamente, pero al menos en parte, perdiendo demasiado en el proceso, o caen en la tentación de volverse el mal ellos mismos. Cuando el padre de Amy me gritó lo entendí, como una revelación. Que yo no sería una buena persona si hubiera crecido con él. Hubiera deseado matarlo. Matarlo. Lo primero que pensé fué que no podía detenerlo. No por los medios normales, no importaba que tan fuerte fuera. Necesitaba mi magia de vuelta. Ella... mírala. Es fuerte Hizo un gesto en torno, señalando la habitación demasiado perfecta, demasiado pulcra, los aparatos de ejercicio y las dianas para dardos que tenía en la pared. Aquí, prácticamente no hay distractores. Mira éstos planos. Le mostraba unas notas sobre el HeoNadger Y sin embargo, ni siquiera ella ha podido pararlo.

Y conmigo es lo mismo se hubdió de hombros.¿Cuántas veces no me he estado tan cerca de Harry o de Ron, y sin embargo, sin ser capáz de completamente protegerlos? ¡De completamente protegerme a mí misma, no hablemos de ellos!

No...

Durante un momento, no dijo nada. Luis rumiaba el significado de sus palabras, lentamente, intentando digerir todo.

-Necesitamos más.- completó finalmente.- Yo necesito su fuerza... y ella necesita la mía.-  
-¿Y entonces, qué...?-

Hermione sonrió. Sonrió, muy levemente, de lado, pero con demasiada determinación en los ojos. Y Luis cayó en la cuenta de que ya había visto esa expresión antes. Pero no era en Hermione en quien la había visto. Y sus ojos, sus ojos parecían estar brillando de una manera muy extraña, como si reflejaran un poder, uno demasiado poderoso, como si reflejaran la lava de un volcán en el que Hermione nunca había saltado

Amy se despertó en medio de la noche. El corazón le latía a toda prisa. Acababa de sentir algo aterrador.

-¡Draco!- gritó. El eco de su grito resonó por los pasillos.- ¡Draco!-

Se oyeron pasos a toda prisa resonando en el pasillo. El aludido abrió la puerta en ropa de dormir.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó.  
-Ha despertado.- Draco nunca había visto a Amy tan asustada.- Y está intentando...-

Sintió un horrible tirón otra vez. Boqueó. Boqueó desesperadamente.

-¿Qué? Nut ¿Qué es lo que sucede?-  
-¡¿Quien te dió permiso a...?!-

Un tercer tirón. Se levantó de la cama con un grito.

-¿Qué pasa?-

Amy lo miró directamente.

-Está tratando de unir los mundos.-


	77. Capítulo 76: No tan perfecto (FINNALIS)

**Capítulo 76: No tan perfecto (FINNALIS)**

El tic-tac del reloj resonaba incesantemente, y nunca antes en la vida Amy lo había escuchado con tanta claridad. Draco y ella estaban sentados a la mesa. Era la mitad de la noche, aunque claro, recientemente, con el cielo que había tomado ese tono de morado tan particularmente obscuro, a penas se notaba. Sin embargo, el cielo nocturno seguía siendo más obscuro, negro. Negro y espeso, como líquido, o como el vacío. Ella tenía los codos en la mesa y una mano alrededor de la otra, apoyando los labios en ellas, pensando.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Draco.

Ella suspiró. Cerró los ojos.

-Resistirla hasta la muerte, obviamente. ¿Qué otra cosa queda por hacer?-

Se puso en pié. Él la miró.

-Revelus.- murmuró ella. -Ella no se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo.-

Existe un potencial secreto, dentro de las personas. Algunos, creen que se nace con él, otros, creen que se gana. Algunos creen que sólo una elite lo posee, otros, que está en todos nosotros. Algunos dicen que es un buen potencial, otros dicen que es maligno. Otros dicen que ni siquiera existe.

¿Cuál es la respuesta?

Puede que sea algo muy, muy, muy tonto y simple. Y que nosotros seamos idiotas dando vueltas en círculos. Todo depende del cristal con que se mire.

¿Puede la fantasía crear la realidad? ¿Es correcto el uróboros? Como el auryn. Una serpiente que se traga a la otra, que a su vez, la traga. Y de ese modo, el círculo se va haciendo cada vez más pequeño...

Hasta estrangular a quien estaba al centro.

¿Sólo así, la vida existe?

-¿Sólo así, el universo existe?-  
-¿Perdona?-  
-Solo así ¿La vida existe?-  
-No hablo contigo.-

Estas en la historia.

-No. Tú estás en la historia.-

¿Estoy en la historia? ¿O soy la historia?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

Tengo miedo.

-¿A qué le temes?-

A no poder crear buenas historias. Una vez que desvele los secretos. ¿Qué podrá haber de fondo en ellaS? No quiero que nadie, que nadie lo sepa. No aún. Pero quiero terminar con ésta. Ayúdame.

-¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?-

¿Quieres ayudarme?

Amy se encogió de hombros.

-Haré lo que me pidas que haga.-

Eso no está bien.

-Y entonces, ¿porqué no me liberas?-

Te tengo miedo.

-¿Acaso no tú me creaste?-

Sí.

-¿O acaso es que no te agrado?-

Lo haces.

-¿Entonces? Libérame-

...

-¿A qué esperas? ¿No crees en mí?-

Oh sí. Demasiado.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Qué será de mi poder sin tí?-

Ella se rió.

-Niña tonta! Que acaso crees que tu determinas tu poder? Es éste el precio que pagarás por él?-

No. Definitivamente no.

-¿Entonces?-

...

Se puso una mano en la cadera.

-Estoy esperando.-

Vale. Ven. Ven conmigo. Te llamo. Te tengo miedo pero te amo. No haré mi fortuna a costa de tu sufrimiento. Está bien si otros pueden vivir con eso. Yo no puedo. Eso es lo correcto.

-¿Amy?- Draco no entendía nada, porque no podía oír. No podía ver las palabras escritas sobre su cabeza.

Y de pronto, dejó de verla a ella.

Se frotó los ojos, pero de pronto, el palacio estaba solo. Amy no existía más ahí. Pero no había parado de existir. Seguía más que viva, en otro sitio.

Ésta era la única salida.

Las cosas se pusieron muy raras entonces. De pronto, ante los ojos de Draco, no había más palacio. De pronto, no había más volcán.

-¿Pero qué?! ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!-

Volver a la creación.

...

Hermione vió con asombro a Luis desaparecer.

-¿Luis? ¿Luis?-

Y no era lo único. El salón, la recamara de Amy, el piso entero. Todo estaba desapareciendo.

Gritó. Tuvo miedo de caer, y entonces corrió hacia las escaleras, y comenzó a bbajar, a toda prisa, sin preocuparle si tropezaba. Por encima de ella, los escalones iban desapareciendo. Y entonces supo lo que había hecho. Supo lo que había hecho al imaginar, por un momento, el mundo que imaginó. Supo lo que había hecho cuando escribió en un papel la idea. Hermione miró hacia el cielo. El cielo que estaba desapareciendo. Y de pronto, con el corazón desbocado, sonrió. Y casi lloró lágrimas de alegría.

-Amy...- murmuró, y cerró los labios.

Ella también desapareció.

...

Harry trató de aferrarse a la señal. En su corazón, odiaba la idea de dejarla. Pero la señal no iba a irse. No iba a desaparecer. Sintió como la fuerza desconocida tiraba de su cuerpo, tratándo de llevárselo y una voz habló:

-Tan fuertemente te aferras? Es que acaso deseas quedarte?-

Y el contestó, y su decisión fué respetada.

...

Todo era obscuridad. Draco miró en derredor. Había sido escogido para ser el último.

Quien se había ido, se había ido. Quien se había quedado, se había quedado: vuelto uno de los Rashtack. Estaba solo, en el centro.

**-¿Quien se atreve a venir a Ad Nuem?- **

Draco escuchó la voz, pero no le pareció tan fuerte.

_-Haz sido escogido para ser el último.-_

Esa era una voz diferente, cristalina. Y le pareció hermosa. Y así como la otra voz traía obscuridad, en ésta había luz.

-¿Porqué estoy Aquí?-preguntó a ambas- ¿A qué he venido?-  
_-Necesitamos un testigo.- _dijo la voz cristalina.-_ Para que contemple ésto. La final destrucción del poder que ha causado tanto daño.-_  
**-No te saldrás con la tuya! Yo soy el centro y la tierra! Soy el creador del universo!-**

La voz cristalina, la una mujer, se rió.

_-El universo se crea solo.- _le respondió.  
**-Yo soy el poder!-**  
_-Nosotros te creamos. Y podemos destruírte.-_  
**-Ella me ha creado! Lo ha hecho sólo para matarme?-**

La voz cristalina titubeó.

_-Bien. Es cierto. Has sido creado y has cumplido tu pauta. Serás purificado entonces.-_  
**-Purificado?!-  
**_-No te resulta bien?-  
_**-A todo el mundo se le ha permitido conservar su naturaleza.-  
**_-No puedo liberarte.-  
_**-¡Infame! LIberaste a todo el mundo.-**  
_-Pero no liberaré al carcelero.-  
_**-¡Maldi...!-  
**_-¡DUERME, DEUS! ¡DUERME PARA SIEMPRE, CREADOR DEL CIELO Y LA TIERRA, EL CAOS Y LA LEY, EL VACÍO Y EL UNIVERSO!-_

Draco oyó un enorme peso muerto caer al suelo, y sintió el viento provocado por un objeto enorme que acabara de caerle justo delante. PEro no pudo ver nada, porque era simplemente una silueta obscura, tan obscura, que era imposible de verse.

Y entonces pudo ver a la mujer, efectivamente, era una mujer, vestida de blanco, y rodeada de luz. La obscuridad que provocaba Rashtack (¿O era DEUS?) fué disipada, pero extráñamente, Draco aún así no pudo verlo. Seguía siendo obscuro. Demasiado obscuro para verse. Y entonces, la mujer dijo una cosa más.

_-La creación... a menudo es cruel.-_

DIcho ésto, se disculpó.

_-Algún día tendremos que encontrar una justificación... o una alternativa a éstos crímenes.-  
_  
Colocó la mano en EL pecho de Deus.

_-Me disculpo por ser el mal. La creación es cruel. ¿Quién podría decir si es justificado viajar a Fantasia? ¿Y aún así, podré algún día resistirme?-_

Pequéño Deus, Zeus. Dios. Una copia de tu poder, para llevar a mi mundo.  
  
Una luz flotó desde el pecho de Deus hasta la mano de ella. Y ella la aferró. Y luego de eso, aferró a Draco.

Y sin más, ambos desaparecieron. Pero como todos los que desaparecieron antes, en ésta misma historia, no dejaron de existir. Existieron. EN otra parte.

En cuanto a Deus, y a la creación que quedó vacía, sin más propósito, se desvaneció. Pero no fué a parar a ningún otro sitio. No estaba en otra parte. Abandonado, DEus espera, espera.

Porque aunque disuelto en la nada, latente, sigue dormido, hasta el día en que alguien lo despierte. Y algún día, talvez, alguien confíe en él como otros no confían en nosotros.

Los demás, por suerte, ahora están donde pueden decidir por sí mismos.

En otro sitio.


	78. Capítulo 77: True End

**Capítulo 77: True End.**

¿Y qué hay de mí?

¿Es ésta la respuesta correcta?

¿Y no te arrepientes de haber cedido el poder?

*Awaiting entry*|


	79. Acerca del fic (por favor pásense)

Notas del autor:

Sé que no permite usar un capítulo entero como notas, pero por razones de estética, no quería colocar ésto al final del capítulo pasado, porque siento que se vería fatal. Por favor, discúlpenme.

Finalmente está terminado. Éste fic solía ser mi carta de presentación en todos los lugares donde comencé a escribir, y por eso, era necesario postearlo aquí. Éstas notas espero que me abstengan de hacer la tontería de continuarlo. xDDD

El final pareció un poco raro, verdad? La historia no iba en esa dirección originalmente. Es cierto. De hecho, hay otro final, pero jamás lo escribiré. Me rehuso hasta a pensarlo. Y no voy a decírselos, mal yuyu xDDD. Permítan que me explique. Es un asunto de mi propia superstición.

A medida que escribía éste fic, cosas muy, muy, MUY extrañas han pasado. Increíbles coincidencias entre lo que estaba ocurriendo en la vida de las protagonistas (en la vida de Hermione exclusivamente, si me permiten que recalque ésto) y la mía. Las coincidencias entre una y otra se volvieron tan impresionantes, que tuve miedo de escribir cualquier final demasiado Dramático, como era la planeación original. A medida que pasaba el tiempo las ideas de cómo podía terminarlo se me iban acabando, y el fic se retorcía cada vez más, sin embargo, no importaba cuanto lo hiciera, las "coincidencias" seguían ocurriendo. Conocí personas que describí primero en éste fic, idénticas a la imagen mental que tenía de ellas, y si me alejaba de ellas, aparecía otra que encajaba en la descripción para tomar su lugar. Eso era aterrador. También me ocurrieron eventos absurdos e inexplicables que simplemente prefiero dejar de lado. Por supuesto, nunca ví un dragón (demonios! ¬¬) ni me puse a construír una máquina enorme basada en los planos de un cómic, xDDD, pero mucho de lo demás, sí sucedió. Es por ésto que por mucho tiempo tuve miedo de pubilcar éste fic completo. Ésto puede no ser más que una serie de afortunadas o desafortunadas coincidencias, pero... ¿Quieren la verdad? No quiero enterarme xDDD. Hacia el final, se volvió urobórico, y aún así, me sentía cobarde de no escribir, más de no aprovechar una oportunidad como esa (eh, que cuando ves que pasa, hasta te preguntas qué tan lejos podrás llegar y cuánto más de lo que escribas se cumplirá, y también por ésto, el fic se alargó muchísimo)

Hoy, ya es demasiado tiempo y demasiada vida invertida en ésto. De ahora en adelante, preferiría historias que de preferencia no me sucedan a mí xDDD.

El final tenía que ser algo grande y determinante, y sin embargo, no quería que al final nadie saliera herido, lastimado, o que llegara a fracasar, por lo que darle uno parecía simplemente imposible. Auxilio! Me atrapa el fic! Que no me arrastre a fantasia xDDD. En cierto modo, yo vivía un poco allá, y un poco a la loca, preguntándome siempre cuánto de lo que escribiera podría llevarse a cabo. Aún así, por sí las dudas, mejor no entrar en cosas demasiado grandes.

Me esforcé por darles un final lo más lógico y agradable posible sin romper con los deseos de nadie. Lo que era difícil! Hermione es demasiado buena y un final a la Hermione hubiera sido muy aburrido. Amy es caótica y no estaría feliz si todo el mundo no estallaba hacia el final. Luis no estaba feliz sin Hermione, Harry no estaba feliz con Amy, Draco no estaba feliz sin poder. No podía hacerlos a toooodos felices, pero a la vez, ya no eran personajes, eran personas, y no me siento capáz de jugar con esas cosas.

Alguien vió "más extraño que la ficción"? A mí me pone los pelos de punta. Y no. Yo no pienso lo mismo que la prota en esa película. No digo que era el mejor final, pero yo sí, simplemente, no podía. No puedo jugar con la vida de la gente.

Talvez todo son sólo coincidencias. Talvez es mi paranoia loca y mi superstición estúpida. No escogí personajes tan difíciles de encontrar, que mira que no les puse nombres complicados, o apariencias imposibles. Y los eventos raros... talvez fueran sólo eso. Pero no estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme.

Ustedes lo harían?

Pásense una vuelta por mis otros fics, son mejores. Y es que ahí si hago lo que me dá la gana. xDDD. Sin consecuencias. Si alguien se ha leído tooodo ésto, creo que debería darle las gracias. No sé como ha aguantado semejantes desvaríos, y espero que ésta nota le explique y me excuse en un par de cosas. Para mí era muy importante publicar ésta historia como lo hice siempre: La primera en una cuenta nueva, con los capítulos exáctamente igual, y ésta vez, terminarla. Tenía que hacerlo. Para mi era cerrar el ciclo. Honestamente, no tanta gente pasa a leerla (Puedo entender porqué, y creo que es natural) y la mayoría no avanza mucho más allá de unos capítulos. Pero si alguien se lo ha leído completo primero que nada: gracias, y espero que el fic le haya entretenido y gustado, (lo que era la intención original) Espero no decepcionarles con lo retorcido que se ha vuelto con el tiempo. Ante todo, ojalá les guste. Si no, son libres de destrozarme en los comentarios xDDDD. Yo sé porqué lo hice. Aún así, sentía que debía cierto tipo de disculpa por no haber seguido la trama original, y es ésta.

Nos leemos.

Los quiere mucho...

Cordel.

P.D. Carlos y yo nos llevamos estupéndamente ahora, por cierto. Pero a veces, creo que tiene mucho de Malfoy xDDDDDDDDDDD.


End file.
